Manchetes Um Romance de Hollywood
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Quando as câmeras estão rodando eles são o casal mais popular do Japão,mas assim que as filmagens acabam eles estão prontos para se matar!Será necessário um Conto de Fadas Feudal para unir esses dois atores–ou uma catástrofe fora das telas?InuKag Tradução
1. A paixão ardente incendiou

**Sumário: **

**Quando as câmeras estão rodando eles são o casal mais popular do Japão. Mas assim que as filmagens acabam eles estão prontos para se matar! Seránecessário um Conto de Fadas Feudal para unir esses dois atores – ou uma catástrofe fora das telas? InuKag (censura pela linguagem) Tradução de Headlines da Maiden of The Moon **

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon)**

**cap.1 - A paixão ardente incendiou**

"Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! Olhem! Olhem!"

"GAHHHH! Oh - Eu tenho que ter aquela dali! Eu TENHO que comprá-la!"

"Tire as mãos, Eri! É minha!"

"Até parece! Eu vi primeiro! Ayumi - Diga a ela!"

"Yuka, Eri - parem de brigar por causa disso! Não, parem de puxar! Pessoal, ela vai ras---"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

As três adolescentes fitaram a revista arruinada sem qualquer expressão aparente, Yuka e Eri ainda segurando os restantes da capa brilhante e as páginas internas. Um vendedor olhou para elas com raiva nos olhos, mas as garotas apressadamente lhe asseguraram que pagariam pela revista. Ele assentiu, voltando sua atenção para sua própria cópia da mesma revista. Então foi prontamente esquecido.

Catando os restos da última edição da 'People', Ayumi suspirou, girando os olhos. "Pessoal, agora só restou uma... Vocês não podem rasgar outra cópia."

As outras duas fizeram sons indignados com a garganta. "Eu não rasguei a primeira!" Yuka insistiu. "Foi a Eri!"

"O qu-- Eu não!"

"Foi você, sim! Igual àquela que você arruinou há três meses, aquela dedicada às férias de Kagome e Inuyasha no Caribe!"

"É? E você quer que eu acredite nisso depois que você roubou a minha edição contendo artigos sobre a vida sexual secreta de Inuyasha e Kagome?"

"Eu não roubei! O seu cachorro a _comeu_!"

"Ele não comeu, não! Ele ama o Inuyasha, assim como eu! E sempre late quando ele aparece na tela! Foi por isso que eu o batizei de 'Inuyasha'!"

"Você é patética!"

"E _você _sóestá com ciúmes porque tem um gato!"

Yuka e Eri trocaram olhares nervosos, cada uma lançando uma mão para pegar o último exemplar --

Antes que o inferno se libertasse novamente.

Ayumi suspirou e balançou a cabeça, decidindo que seria melhor ficar fora do caminho delas. Debruçando-se na prateleira de revistas e esperando que os chiliques das amigas acabassem, ela olhou a manchete da cópia rasgada. "Oooh..." Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e seus olhos se arregalaram. '_Nova sensação do Verão: A tão esperada estréia do filme de romance mais quente do ano, _Vermelho como a Rosa: Um Conto de Paixão Ardente, _está marcada para daqui a duas semanas. Todo o Japão já aclama para falar com o casal mais sensual de Hollywood - Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Takahashi - que estrelam juntos neste trabalho, o mais recente de seus 34 filmes românticos. Artigo continua na página 15...'_

Arriscando um olhar furtivo para as amigas, para ter certeza que elas continuavam... Ocupadas... Ayumi abriu a revista e continuou lendo, sem sequer imaginar o que acontecia no estúdio naquele exato momento...

00oo00oo00

"Oh, meu bom senhor..." Uma bela jovem exclamou, um delicioso rubor manchando suas bochechas enquanto jogava as longas madeixas cor da meia noite sobre o ombro, balançando um delicado leque e pestanejando. "Não é certo o senhor sugerir tais coisas a uma donzela como eu..."

"Deus, como não poderia? Mesmo se você for, como diz, uma donzela..." um belo homem em seus vinte e poucos anos respondeu com um mero sorriso em seus lábios, os caninos brilhando à suave luz de velas que banhava o quarto. "E como pode você, querida, ser uma donzela, como afirma? Eu me nego a acreditar. Uma tão linda quanto você..." Suas mãos pousaram na coxa dela, correndo um dedo gentilmente sobre a camisola - a vermelha transparente que ele comprara para ela na cena dez. "Eu duvido. Está puxando a verdade, bela Rose - esticando-a? Você é uma donzela - mas apenas em mente? É possível que você, dama estonteante, seja uma em corpo?" Ele se inclinou para perto dela, suas respirações misturadas enquanto ela tremia de necessidade. "Melhor ainda - talvez você seja uma 'donzela', como alega, mas apenas em um aspecto do termo..." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, deslizando a outra mão pelo corpo dela, o qual estava estendido preguiçosamente como o de um gato. "Qual deles? Corpo ou mente, minha Deusa?"

"Ora, em ambos, meu bom senhor." Ela riu recatadamente, afastando primorosamente os dedos abusados do homem de sua pele macia. Ele ignorou o protesto brincalhão, de qualquer modo, se juntando a ela no macio assento do amor enquanto o vento soprava pelas portas de entrada abertas, fazendo as cortinas de seda marrom dançarem, enquanto o sol tropical se punha no fundo. "Em ambos. Mas, se você me perguntasse se eu _gostaria _de _continuar a ser_ uma donzela, minha resposta seria bem diferente."

"Oh...?" Ele riu e levou a mão delicada aos lábios, pressionando beijos suaves sobre suas costas, então a palma e subindo lentamente a língua pelo braço dela até que seus lábios estivessem grudados em seu ombro. "Digamos que eu perguntei, então... Qual seria sua resposta?"

"Tão tolinho..." Ela gemeu quando ele começou a mordiscar a pele em seu pescoço, seus lábios lentamente achando o caminho para os dela. Ele parou quando suas bocas se encontraram, seus braços envolvendo a cintura dela enquanto os dela se prendiam em seu pescoço, a perna esquerda enlaçando-se nos quadris dele. "Eu diria 'não'..." Ela sorriu timidamente, seus profundos olhos azuis profundo semi cerrados sensualmente.

Até que ele atacou os lábios dela com os seus próprios, pressionando-a na cad---

"Certo! Corta!"

"Graças a Deus!" Ambos os atores exclamaram, se afastando tão rápido, que se alguém piscasse, teria perdido o ato. "UGH!"

"Nojento!" A garota gemeu, um olhar de desgosto estampado em sua bela face enquanto ela passava a mão no braço fortemente. "Você babou em mim!"

"Acredite, eu não queria!" O homem cuspiu, veneno em sua voz, enquanto esfregava suas próprias roupas, como se tentasse se livrar de sujeiras. "Mas eu tenho que seguir o maldito roteiro, não é?"

"Por quê _Kikyou _nunca faz essas cenas para mim?" Kagome choramingou para ninguém em particular, saltando do assento e tremendo de ódio, olhando friamente para o homem assentado. "Os céus sabem que ajudaria a carreira dela."

"Ha! Kagome, se _ela _me tivesse, então VOCÊ não teria uma carreira, querida!" Ele sorriu convencido, uma de suas famosas orelhas caninas se mexendo casualmente.

O sangue de Kagome ferveu e ela curvou os lábios em uma expressão desdenhosa. Ele tinha razão - e ela odiava o fato. Mas era uma moeda de dois lados... "Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você, Inuyasha."

Ele fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, levantando-se e fitando-a com ódio. "Escute, vadia..."

"Não, você escute!" Ela rosnou, cutucando-o no peito com o dedo. "Eu não tenho que agüentar essa porcaria vinda de você!" Nem agora e nem nunc..."

"Tudo bem, vocês dois! Chega!" Uma voz feminina gritou, seguida pelo suspiro de um homem. "Não temos tempo para isso hoje!"

"Mas quando é que nós temos tempo para isso, Sango querida?" O homem ao seu lado girou os olhos cor de violeta, balançando a cabeça de cabelos negros.

A mulher de orbes rosados franziu a testa, apertando o rabo de cavalo de cabelos castanhos. "Não me chame de 'querida'."

"Desculpe, querida."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha latiu, fazendo o homem pular. "Tire essa... essa COISA da minha vista!" Ele rosnou para Kagome.

"Inuyasha, por favor - tente ser civil!" Miroku suspirou, soando um pouco exasperado enquanto voltava sua atenção para seu cliente. "E a srta. Higurashi não é uma coisa - ela é uma _dama._"

"Keh. Minha _bunda_."

"É enorme...?"

"Cale-se, COISA."

"Ora, seu..."

"Kagome, por quê você não vem comigo para o seu camarim?" Sango interrompeu, rapidamente pegando-a pelos ombros e empurrando-a para fora do cenário. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

Mas nem mesmo a promessa de uma surpresa era o suficiente para conter o olhar de ódio que Kagome lançou a Inuyasha por sobre o ombro da agente, mostrando a língua enquanto o hanyou fazia um gesto obsceno para ela.

"Inuyasha... comporte-se." O homem de cabelos cor de ébano avisou.

"De jeito nenhum." O ator sorriu, os olhos âmbar brilhando com malícia. "Ninguém gosta de um garoto bonzinho."

"Ninguém gosta de um malvado também." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, apontando com a cabeça as garotas que saíam. Inuyasha bufou.

"KAGOME não conta como uma opinião." Ele falou com a voz arrastada, afrouxando a gravata em seu pescoço e deixando os antigos suspensórios caírem de seus ombros, preguiçosamente rodando o traseiro a la Tom Sawyer.

"Tanto faz..." Miroku desistiu com um acenar das mãos. Não valia a pena começar um argumento. Não agora. Não quando ele sabia que não ia ganhar, de qualquer forma... "Vamos. Temos algo a discutir também." Ele começou a caminhar para o camarim de Inu, segurando um suspiro.

"Oh, bonitinho." O hanyou riu. "Sango te bateu de novo?"

"Bem que eu queria..." Ele murmurou sonhadoramente antes de balançar a cabeça, perdendo o súbito olhar de desgosto no rosto de Inu. "Agora, cale-se e me siga."

00oo00oo00

"Eu já consegui o papel? Sem nem ter que fazer o teste?" Kagome guinchou, os orbes azuis mostrando excitação.

"Sim!" Sango sorriu, dando à garota o grosso roteiro. "E esperamos que este seja o melhor filme a aparecer nos cinemas há muito tempo - um sucesso garantido! E isso sem você nele. Mas _com _uma estrela como você, está destinado a faturar pelo menos cinco milhões de ienes na estréia!"

"Uau..." Kag falou suavemente, correndo uma mão pela capa. "Mas - E quanto à _Vermelho como a Rosa_?"

"Você já acabou com este! Hoje foi o último dia de filmagens, lembra? Agora você pode dedicar todo o seu tempo para este filme!" Sango sorriu, quase rindo ao ver sua cliente ficando mais e mais excitada. Ela sabia como Kagome gostava de novos trabalhos, novos personagens... E este era a sua maior chance até agora.

Agora, havia apenas um pequenino detalhe que ela tinha que dar um jeito de trazer para a conversa...

"Hmm... _Um conto de fadas feudal..._" Kagome murmurou para si mesma, abrindo a primeira página. "Oh. Eu conheço esta história! Minha mãe costumava me contar quando eu era uma garotinha! Eu amava! E sempre ficava feliz - porque a heroína e eu compartilhamos o mesmo nome!"

Oh... Hora perfeita para falar deste detalhe.

"_Maravilhoso _- oh! E você sabe **quem mais **tem o mesmo nome que um dos personagens principais?" Sango tentou adicionar casualmente. "In- - -"

Mas Kagome obviamente não estava prestando atenção.

'Droga. Plano _A_ falhou.'

"Uau! Não acredito que eles vão transformar isto em um filme!" A atriz deu gritinhos excitados. "Ah, meu Deus! Eles deram um papel a Kikyou? Kikyou, minha dublê? Ele deve estar muito feliz - estou orgulhosa dela! E - Oh, veja!"

"Você sabe _quem mais_ conseguiu um papel, Kagome? Inu- - -"

"Mal posso esperar para começar as filmagens!" Ela continuou a tagarelar, indiferente ao resto do mundo até que uma pergunta lhe viesse à mente. "Mas, espere... Sango-chan." Ela olhou para cima, piscando inocentemente. "Quem vai ser meu co-star? Hojo Ketsuki, talvez? Kouga Ookami?"

Bem - agora ou nunca.

"Eu estava esperando que você perguntasse." A mulher mais velha sorriu, dando o seu mais feliz, excitado e persuasivo sorriso. "Estes homens foram considerados e sim - eles conseguiram as suas partes - mas os escritores decidiram dar a você alguém mais... especial. Mais popular. Alguém que eles pensaram que te deixaria mais confortável."

"Oh? Quem?" Kagome cruzou as pernas, empertigada, toda ouvidos enquanto girava-se na cadeira. Sorriu para sua agente enquanto se virava dos espelhos que cobriam as paredes opostas à porta. "Por favor, conte-me!"

'Fique calma - fique calma... Ela não vai te matar, isso faria mal à publicidade dela!... Bem, ao menos, seria publicidade _negativa..._' "Ora, Inuyasha Takahashi, claro!" Sango disse alegremente, cruzando os dedos atrás de si e pedindo sorte.

O rosto de Kagome se fechou na mesma hora.

Quanta sorte.

"Sim! Não é irônico?" A morena continuou a tagarelar, toda sorridente enquanto tentava ao máximo fazê-la aceitar a proposta. "Ele foi nomeado pelo personagem da lenda, também. E ele é até um meio-demônio! Vocês juntos vão ficar perfeitos na tela e, já que você está tão excitada, posso dizer aos outros que você adoraria encenar o papel?"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome, você está b - - ?"

00oo00oo00

**_"DE JEITO NENHUM!" _**Duas vozes gritaram, acompanhadas de idênticas batidas de porta quando Sango e Miroku caíram de bunda no corredor, do lado de fora dos camarins de suas respectivas estrelas.

Eles piscaram um para o outro, antes de sorrirem abertamente e ajudando um ao outro a ficar de pé.

"Bem?" A mulher pressionou, inclinando a cabeça enquanto tirava a poeira da roupa formal. "O que ele disse?"

"Inuyasha... já está em êxtase." Miroku anunciou suavemente, rindo quando Sango assentiu enfaticamente.

"Kagome também." Ela informou alegremente. "Ela está positivamente... explodindo de excitação."

Assim como de outras emoções...

Hei, a fama nem sempre era um negócio honesto. Às vezes, você tem que dobrar a verdade um pouco. Está certo, MUITO - Mas não era pior do que o que eles fizeram na imprensa...

"Bem, então?" Ele sorriu, oferecendo um braço enquanto alguns palavrões e sons de batidas saíam de cada um dos camarins fechados. "Vamos informar o diretor da decisão deles?"

"Acredito que devemos." Sango concordou, pegando o membro estendido com uma certa dignidade antes de valsar pelos corredores com Miroku, ignorando os gritos raivosos de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Deixe a diversão começar.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

**Essa é a mais nova tradução que estou trazendo para vocês! É da Maiden of The Moon (como eu adoro essa autora ) e eu adoro! Acho que um intervalo de 3 semanas pra cada capítulo é suficiente, né gente? **

**Obrigada à **Tici **pela revisão! E não precisam se preocupar porque o cap.11 de PNA e o 17 de SC estão prontos, apenas passando pela revisão.**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Bella**


	2. Sorria e finja

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon)**

**cap.2 - Sorria e finja**

"E lá está Yura Kami, a rainha do pop! O seu mais novo álbum _Dedos nos Seus Cabelos _já está nas lojas! Ora, ela não está estonteante com sua blusa preta e mini-saia vermelha? E ali está... Oh, vejam! É Naraku Hijimashi - que acaba de publicar seu novo suspense, _Olhos Insolentes. _E ele trouxe sua bela esposa! Esse veludo azul é maravilhoso, querida!" Kagome suspirou quando ouviu outra longa e barulhenta rodada de aplausos para as tão amadas celebridades, enquanto se debruçava na janela de vidro escurecido, desejando que a limusine deles não estivesse no fim da fila. De vez em quando, ser estrela era um saco...

"Já chegamos?" Inuyasha choramingou, sentando-se o mais longe possível de Kagome e se esmagando contra a porta oposta.

Esse era um _daqueles_ momentos.

"Não." Miroku respondeu pacientemente, tirando poeira invisível de seu terno. "Você sabe que vamos sair por último. É sempre assim nessas pré-estréias cinematográficas."

Oh, que ótimo. Estréias... O favorito deles.

"Os repórteres estarão lá?" Kagome gemeu, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos graciosamente enluvadas. Sango riu, espiando pelo vidro escurecido também.

"Quando eles não estão, Kagome-chan?"

"Foi o que eu pensei..." A mulher gemeu novamente, tentando bloquear os gritos das fãs empolgadas de Naraku. Suas declarações de "NÓS TE AMAMOS, NARAKU!" e "CASE COMIGO, NARAKU!" podiam ser ouvidas em Nova York. Claro, elas não eram nada comparadas às furiosas seguidoras de seu _querido_ co-estrela - as quais ela várias vezes desejou que pudessem tomar seu lugar.

"E enquanto conversamos sobre repórteres..." O calmo homem de olhos violeta começou, inclinando-se no banco de couro negro e juntando as pontas dos dedos; fitando o par sobre as mãos, como um pai faz com seus filhos. "Preciso lembrá-los que suas carreiras ficam no limite quando se trata deles? Uma palavra errada - uma única expressão mal entendida - e eles vão acabar com vocês. Destruí-los. Arruinar suas vidas. Uma facínora, quase."

"É." Inu zumbiu, girando os olhos dourados enquanto olhava pela janela também. "Aquela velha de noventa anos da CSN parece pronta para matar."

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." Miroku disse francamente, _acidentalmente _chutando sua estrela na canela com seus sapatos brilhantes. Ignorando o grito de surpresa de Inuyasha, ele continuou casualmente. "Então vocês dois têm que lembrar de agir como um casal. Isto significa segurar as mãos. Sorrir. Orelhas eriçadas, Inuyasha."

"Humph." O meio-cachorro fez beicinho, os apêndices peludos pressionados raivosamente contra o topo da cabeça.

"E acima de tudo..." Sango adicionou com olhares significativos aos dois. "NADA de brigas. Não importa O QUE aconteça. Vocês dois são O casal. O que vamos dizer ao público se O casal na verdade se odeia?"

"'Haha, enganei você'...?" Kagome sugeriu neutralmente, ganhando também um chute na canela do salto alto de Sango. "Ow! Sango - isso dói!"

"Fracote..." Inuyasha murmurou baixinho, lançando à mulher ao seu lado um olhar de relance enquanto arrumava a gravata cor de sangue.

"Idiota." Ela sibilou de volta, olhando feio para ele pelo canto dos olhos enquanto esfregava a perna através do vestido de alças, que tinha uma tonalidade amarronzada e era curto.

"Imbecil!" O hanyou devolveu, virando-se para encará-la enquanto o rabo de cavalo frouxo batia no banco ruidosamente.

"Bundão!" Ela rebateu, os lábios pintados se torcendo e uma das mechas cacheadas saindo do coque no topo de sua cabeça.

"Besta!"

"Porco!"

"C - -"

"Oh, veja! A porta está se abrindo!" Sango interrompeu, forçando um sorriso enquanto o motorista a ajudava a sair. Miroku seguiu rapidamente a trilha de seu vestido da cor da meia noite. As estrelas abandonadas aproveitaram um último momento para trocar olhares furiosos e então, com grandes e doces sorrisos, juntaram os braços.

É hora do show.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"AH MEU DEUS! AH MEU DEUS!" Pelo menos duzentas fãs obcecadas gritavam enquanto Inuyasha ajudava Kagome a sair da limusine, mostrando seu sorriso fatal para a imprensa e as garotas que desmaiavam no chão. Kagome tentou ao máximo não fazer cara feia quando ele pôs o pé na frente dela de propósito, fazendo-a tropeçar no carpete vermelho. Câmeras fotografavam enquanto o par sorria, de mãos dadas, mentalmente tentando segurar a paciência até aquela noite estúpida acabar.

"Srta. Higurashi! Srta. Higurashi!" Uma repórter gritou por sobre os fãs, os óculos desarrumados e o rosto corado enquanto ela balançava o bloco de notas no ar freneticamente, tentando passar pela multidão. "Como você se sentiu ao fazer esse filme?"

"_Vermelho como a Rosa?_" Kagome piscou inocentemente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado com um sorriso que fez metade da audiência masculina corar. "Oras, eu amei! Cada minuto. Especialmente as cenas mais... ÍNTIMAS com Inuyasha, se você entende o que eu quero dizer." Ela riu suavemente e se pendurou no braço do dito homem, colando-o ao seu lado enquanto o puxava para longe de um grupo de mulheres flertando que tinham pintado o cabelo de prata - só para ele. "Mas não importa o quanto eu tenha amado o filme, eu amo mais o meu cachorrinho, não é?" Ela bateu os cílios para a co-estrela, rindo silenciosamente quando os orbes cor de âmbar brilharam de raiva.

E _logo _depois que ele superara o ÚLTIMO apelido - 'Torta de abóbora'...

"Oh, claro." Ele concordou, fingindo uma risada enquanto jogava o braço direito em volta de Kagome, as garras enterrando-se no ombro dela um pouco mais do que o necessário - não que alguém tenha notado. "E eu te amo, amorzinho." Ele então se abaixou um pouco e beijou o pescoço dela, mordendo um pouco dolorosamente enquanto sussurrava alto o suficiente para que apenas ela ouvisse. "Eu vou te MATAR quando voltarmos ao estúdio, cachorra..."

"Eu quero ver você tentar." Ela murmurou baixinho, juntando as mãos e acenando alegremente para a multidão enquanto Inuyasha a puxava para dentro, apenas parando para sorrir para o seu fã-clube oficial - as garotas que estavam mostrando pôsteres de 'EU TE VENERO!', 'ME LIGA NO NÚMERO 867-5309!' e 'DÁ O FORA NESSA GAROTA KAGOME E NÓS TE MOSTRAREMOS O QUE É UM BOM PASSATEMPO!'. O tal fã-clube desmaiou quando viram que tinham sido notadas - e logo foram pisoteadas por outra onda de fãs.

Ah, a vida de uma fã...

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Então, o que vai querer?" Inuyasha perguntou o mais educadamente possível (gentileza não era algo que vinha fácil para ele), batendo as garras na caixa de vidro de doces na loja de conveniências. Kagome deu uma olhada nas guloseimas e balançou a cabeça.

"Calorias demais. Eu quero pipoca." Ela decidiu, juntando os dedos atrás de si e esperando o seu 'par' fazer o pedido.

"Você sabe..." Ele comentou enquanto o atendente pegava os doces selecionados por ele - M&Ms e barras de chocolate ao leite- "Pipoca tem tanta gordura quanto doces. Não que alguém fosse notar a diferença, olhando para você."

As bochechas de Kagome queimaram, mas ela manteve a voz melosa. "Bem, pipoca não tem o quadro de nutrientes ao lado para me deixar arrependida por comê-la, tem?"

"Acho que não." Ele concordou, indiferente, notando com certa raiva que os seguranças começavam a deixar a multidão e os repórteres entrarem. "Merda." Ele murmurou baixinho antes de pegar o pedido das mãos do atendente - seus doces e refrigerante e a pipoca de Kagome - E jogar tudo nos braços da menina.

"O q-- Irk!" Kagome arfou quando a pipoca gordurosa caiu do balde, manchando o vestido novinho na mesma hora em que os repórteres os alcançaram. "Oh. Droga!"

"Que pena!" Um homem disse simpaticamente. "É mesmo terrível, srta. Kagome! Um vestido tão lindo..."

"É, bem..." Inuyasha suspirou dramaticamente, pegando o braço dela e puxando-a para si tão subitamente que ela arruinou mais ainda a roupa. "Ela é uma desastrada. Mas é a minha desastrada. Não é, boneca?" Alguns repórteres fizeram 'aww's desnecessários e Kagome começou a ferver de raiva.

"Você é um cachorrinho tão doce... oops!" Kagome arfou, colocando a mão na boca quando o refrigerante 'escorregou' pelos seus dedos e caiu sobre o terno de Inuyasha. Ali por perto, Sango e Miroku reservaram um momento para enterrar os rostos nas mãos e chorar. "Oh, Deus, Inu-chan! Sinto muito! Eu realmente sou tão desastrada!"

Agora molhado, melado e zangado, Inuyasha fez a única coisa que ainda podia - ele forçou uma risada e sorriu largamente. "Ah, tudo bem!" Ele assegurou, puxando-a para seu peito molhado e dando-lhe um abraço de urso. A jovem enrijeceu instantaneamente, tentando não vacilar enquanto ele gentilmente dividia sua bebida com ela. "Eu te amo mesmo assim!"

'_Esse estúpido, **ignorante, filho de uma**- - -!'_

"Estou... tão contente." A voz abafada veio da camisa dele. Por sorte, a roupa filtrou o som dos dentes rangendo tanto quanto o volume da voz dela.

"Oh, veja, o filme vai começar daqui a pouco!" Inuyasha apertou Kagome mais ainda enquanto tentava dispersar os repórteres. "Tentem pegar bons lugares! É um filme ótimo!"

"Nós conversaremos depois, Sr. Takahashi! Srta. Higurashi!"

"Espere por nós, Sr. Inuyasha!"

"Guarde um sorriso para a equipe do canal 45, Srta. Kagome!"

"Tchau,vocês dois! Comportem-se!"

Enquanto as últimas declarações continuavam, praticamente as mesmas por pelo menos dez minutos até que, finalmente, o casal foi deixado sozinho no meio do salão (até os empregados estavam assistindo) - ainda se abraçando e encharcados.

Mas isso não durou por muito tempo. 

"Merda!" Inuyasha rosnou, empurrando Kagome com indiferença quando ela caiu no chão com um 'hei!'. "Você arruinou meu terno!"

"Seu TERNO?" Kagome rebateu, se levantando. "Olhe o que você fez com o meu vestido!" Ela apontou para o vestido melado, marrom e amanteigado. Inuyasha olhou.

Kagome o estapeou. "Não olhe ALI, pervertido!"

"O QUÊ? Eu só... Eu... UGH!" O hanyou sussurrou, puxando as mechas de cabelo em para conter a frustração enquanto uma marca de mão avermelhada se formava em sua bochecha direita. "Eu não te entendo!" Ele sibilou, os olhos esbugalhados enquanto ele começava a chacoalhá-la de súbito, ignorando os rosnados ameaçadores dela. "Você é tão hipócrita, sua vadia!"

"VADIA?" Ela quase gritou, mas segurou-se a tempo. De qualquer forma, o casal congelou momentaneamente - como se esperassem que um paparazzi pulasse de trás das samambaias de plástico e os arruinasse. Para a sorte deles, ninguém apareceu. Kagome deu um suspiro trêmulo antes de continuar - bem mais discretamente desta vez. "Eu..." Ela começou suavemente, a voz tremendo enquanto ela cerrava os punhos. "Sou tão vadia quanto você é GAY."

"EU NÃO SOU GAY!" Ele retrucou.

"E EU NÃO SOU VADIA!" Ela cutucou o peito dele, os olhos estreitados por causa da raiva. "Apesar do que você acredita, eu não sou _vadia, vagabunda _nem _prostituta _de forma alguma, Inuyasha. Não importa o que você diga a NINGUÉM. _Eu não sou e nunca fui, seu, _seu... **_Seu duas caras!"_**

Com isso ela girou no calcanhar e saiu correndo, preparada para se esconder no banheiro até que a noite e aquele inferno acabassem.

Inuyasha a observou ir embora sem qualquer expressão...

...Antes de virar-se e entrar na sala de cinema, amaldiçoando a co-estrela com todo o fôlego possível.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_"A pré-estréia de 'Vermelho como a Rosa' ontem trouxe surpresas: a estrela Kagome Higurashi não apareceu para as entrevistas! Quando nós perguntamos a Inuyasha Takahashi sobre o desaparecimento de sua amada namorada, o 'pequeno cachorrinho' (como Kagome carinhosamente o chama) só disse que ela não se sentia bem e teve que se trancar no banheiro. **GRAVIDEZ ESPERADA!**" _Kagome gritou para Sango, fogo dançando em seus olhos azuis e os dedos apertando tanto a reportagem que os nós estavam brancos, ao ponto de quase rasgar a revista. "EU **NÃO **ESTOU GRÁVIDA!"

"Bem, o que nós diríamos?" Sango olhou feio para a cliente, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé impacientemente. "Que Inuyasha te chamou de vadia e você fez uma birra que eu esperava de uma criança de dois anos? Kagome-chan, foi o melhor que nós pudemos fazer!"

"Você podia ter dito que eu estava doente!"

"Nós dissemos! ELES que decidiram assumir como um enjôo matinal!" A agente informou irritada, arrancando o artigo da mão da outra com um suspiro. "Kagome-chan, por favor. Você conhece a mídia - Eles teriam feito algo assim logo, de qualquer forma. Você não acha que está exagerando?"

"Eu _**NÃO **estou exagerando." _Kagome resmungou, colocando o joelho no queixo e girando na cadeira de maquiagem, fitando sua imagem nos vários espelhos que haviam nas paredes cor de baunilha. "_Eu estou reagindo da maneira que deveria!"_

A mulher de olhos rosados segurou as palavras por um momento, tentando juntar sua razão e seus pensamentos. "Olha." Ela começou cautelosamente, entrelaçando os dedos para conter a vontade de estrangular a cliente. "Talvez você e Inuyasha tenham começado com o pé errado há muito tempo, né? Talvez vocês precisem deixar suas diferenças de lado. O que ele poderia ter feito para você odiá-lo tanto?"

Kagome não respondeu, apenas escondeu os olhos quando a cadeira parou.

"Por quê você não lhe dá uma chance, Kagome?" Sango pressionou levemente, abaixando-se para que ficassem olho no olho e descansando as mãos nos braços da cadeira. "Tenho certeza de que, no fundo, ele é afeiçoado a você."

"...Heh." A atriz riu sem alegria, os olhos azuis escondidos pela franja enquanto ela apertava as calças de flanela. "Afeiçoado... _AFEIÇOADO A MINHA- - - _"

00oo00oo00oo00

"_BUNDA!" _Inuyasha gritou, jogando a cadeira na direção de Miroku. "_IDIOTA! **IMBECIL**_**!"**

"Inuyasha, eu NÃO sou a srta. Kagome e mesmo se fosse, eu apreciaria se você parasse de destruir seu (CRASH!) camarim!"

"**_Vadia estúpida!_**" O hanyou rugiu, caindo sentado em um sofá velho e colocando as mãos no rosto. "Fazendo as pessoas pensarem que nós somos _amantes _ou algo assim!"

"Inuyasha, é só um rumor!" Miroku suspirou, sentando ao lado do cliente com um girar de olhos. "Rumores estão aí o tempo inteiro. Bastará uma rápida declaração dizendo que a srta. Kagome perdeu o bebê ou al-"

"**NÃO! **_ELA NEM ESTAVA GRÁVIDA PARA COMEÇO DE HISTÓRIA!"_

"Certo, certo. Falaremos que a srta. Kagome teve apenas uma gripe ou algo assim e tudo ficará bem de novo! Vê? Simples assim! Agora podemos descer para gravar a primeira cena de _Um Conto de Fadas Feudal_, por favor? Todos estão prontos, menos você e a srta. Kagome! A srta. Kikyou está muito excitada - e o sr. Naraku veio só para assisti-la. Nós não queremos deixá-lo esperando, certo?"

Inuyasha lançou um olhar gelado ao agente. "Não posso ter um papel diferente? Ou não fazer esse filme?"

"Não." Miroku respondeu firmemente, como se o hanyou fosse uma criança chorona. O que, para falar a verdade, ele era. "Você vai fazer esse filme e sem reclamar! E você o fará com a Srta. Kagome." Ele adicionou antes que Inuyasha pudesse abrir a boca. O agente suspirou silenciosamente quando o filhote de cachorro começou a ferver de novo.

"Inuyasha... Você é patético." O homem de olhos violeta suspirou novamente, deixando a parte traseira colidir com o carpete enquanto deslizava do móvel velho para o chão. "Eu não te entendo mesmo. Como pode agir assim? Tão rude - ainda mais para alguém tão amável e gentil como a Srta. Kagome?"

"Você não entenderia." O ator resmungou, cruzando os braços no peito e franzindo a testa. "Você não entenderia mesmo."

"Experimente me contar." Miroku exigiu, franzindo a testa também. "Por quê você odeia---"

00oo00oo00oo00

"---Ele tanto assim?" Sango perguntou gentilmente, escovando o cabelo da amiga cuidadosamente - tentando amaciar as madeixas embaraçadas.

Nenhuma das estrelas respondeu. Eles apenas fecharam os olhos e bloquearam as vozes de seus agentes.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Olá pessoas queridas!

Aqui estou eu com o capítulo 2 de Manchetes! Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem a demora, essa semana foi pesada pra mim. XD

**Obrigada pelos comentários: Alexandra, Sra. Kouga, Naru L, Anna Lennox, RiNzInHa HiMe, Hikari-chan, Lua, T-Becca, Jub-chan, Satuki Nika, Star Angel Matsuyama, Annye, Tici-chan, Bianca Potter, Motoko Kinomoto, Jenny Ci, Nila-chan, Sango Web, Mistr3ss **(O Naraku já apareceu! Mas os outros... Vai ter que esperar pra ver. P)

A Maiden respondeu alguns dos comentários que eu mostrei pra ela.

**Jub-chan: Não, desculpe, nunca assisti esse filme. Será que eu deveria? Estou com problemas em achar bons filmes ultimamente. '''**

**Star Angel Matsuyama:** Realmente, é um título bem estranho, né? XD

**Hikari-chan: **XD XD XD Eu te amo! Você é um docinho. XD

Sem muita enrolação hoje pq tou com uma baita dor de garganta. T-T

Beijos,

Bella


	3. Como matar um cão zombeteiro

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon)**

**cap.3 - Como matar um cão zombeteiro**

"É... É um menino..." Kagome sussurrou para si mesma, os olhos arregalados de choque enquanto ela levantava uma mão delicada para a boca. Uma brisa suave soprou, fazendo a saia verde balançar e os macios cabelos negros dançarem. "Um ga-- aquilo são--- orelhas caninas?" Ela arfou, dando um passo cauteloso para frente e amassando a vegetação da pequena clareira sob seus pés. "São..."

Ela umedeceu os lábios, fitando a grande Goshinboku perante si. O que fazer...?

Depois de um segundo de hesitação, a garota escalou as enormes raízes expostas da árvore, se equilibrando nelas enquanto subia pelo tronco grosso - para o garoto preso ali por uma flecha azul. "Eu acho que quero..." Ela murmurou pensativa, levantando as mãos. "Acho que quero tocá-las!" Com um pequeno sorriso ela começou a acariciar os apêndices brancos e peludos, antes de suspirar e colocar as mãos nos joelhos. "Whow! _Isso _foi estranho..."

"Certo! Corta! Chega por hoje!"

"Finalmente!" Inuyasha rosnou, abrindo os olhos e arrancando os cipós azuis dos efeitos especiais de suas roupas, quebrando-os com os dedos. Alguns trabalhadores da equipe de efeitos especiais tiveram que segurar as línguas. Ótimo. Mais um suporte arruinado... "Este haori estúpido coça! Honestamente, quem agüentaria vestir essa coisa quente, suada e pegajosa todos os dias até o fim da vida?"

"Você, nessa história." Kagome lembrou-o friamente, incapaz de segurar o leve 'eep!' de surpresa quando o hanyou a empurrou do caminho para sair, quase fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair da raiz. "HEI! Olhe por onde anda, estúpido!"

_Estúpido? _Isso era o melhor que ela podia fazer?

Inuyasha girou os olhos, deu um salto ligeiro no ar e girou-se para encará-la. "Não enche, Higurashi." Ele bocejou, grosseiro, tirando-a do caminho enquanto pousava graciosamente perto da cadeira do diretor. "Vai se danar ou algo assim." Com isso, ele se levantou, virou nos calcanhares e caminhou em direção ao seu camarim, parecendo irritado e acalorado.

Vá **_o quê_...**!

A atriz só viu vermelho. "FIQUE CONTENTE POR AQUELE COLAR QUE VOCÊ GANHA NA PRÓXIMA CENA NÃO SER REAL!" Ela sibilou, as veias pulsando na testa.

"Que peninha para você, a espada que **EU **ganho É." Ele cantarolou por sobre o ombro, sorrindo falsamente enquanto desaparecia em uma curva. "Até mais, boneca."

"_Você...!" _Kagome rosnou, levantando um punho trêmulo e balançando-o na direção do homem enquanto saía do estúdio, mal notando Kikyou e o esposo, Naraku Hijimashi, no canto... Falando com Miroku e Sango em vozes abafadas enquanto balançavam a cabeça. "_Você... _Você vai levar o que merece algum dia! Eu juro! Não é, pessoal?"

Quando ninguém concordou Kagome fechou a cara, virando-se com os braços cruzados e uma expressão mortal na direção dos dois agentes. "NÃO. É. VERDADE?"

Ambos os empresários congelaram, sirenes de perigo sobre suas cabeças. Kikyou e Naraku aproveitaram o momento para sair com sorrisos emplastrados no rosto.

"Er... Claro que sim, Srta. Kagome!" Miroku riu nervosamente, balançando as mãos como se quisesse refrescá-la. "Eu pensei que nem precisasse dizer!"

"Sim, sim!" Sango disse esganiçada e com um sorriso forçado. "Agora... Vamos, Kagome-chan! Eu vou te ajudar a achar seu casaco!"

"Mas eu sei onde meu casaco est---"

"VAMOS."

"...Sim, senhora."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Até amanhã, Kikyou-chan!" Kagome exclamou alegremente para sua dublê, que acenava energicamente pelo vidro escurecido da limusine do marido. "Boa noite!"

"Boa noite!" Ela ouviu a voz abafada da mulher repetir enquanto o carro negro saía do estacionamento do estúdio, juntando-se à fila de caros automóveis indo para casa. "Até mais!"

Kagome sorriu levemente e, brincalhona, saudou o carro de Sango quando este passou por ela, segurando o cachecol cor de café e abotoando a jaqueta verde escuro. Certamente o clima esfriaria rapidamente depois do pôr-do-sol... Era melhor ir para casa logo e tomar uma xícara de chá antes de dormir.

Com esse pensamento cálido em sua mente, a mulher começou a caminhar na direção na cabine da segurança para assinar sua saída quando - - -

"Oi! Cachorra!"

Merda.

Sua felicidade desaparecendo em um instante, ela encarou a pessoa com um olhar inexpressivo. "O que você quer, Inuyasha? Zombar de mim mais um pouquinho?"

"Na verdade, sim." Ele sorriu marotamente, o casaco vermelho aberto. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans azul. "Por quê está indo andando para casa, idiota? O estúdio não te paga bem o suficiente para ao menos pegar um táxi?"

"... Eu podia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Kagome comentou secamente antes de girar para longe dele e passar pelos guardas, mostrando a identidade.

"Hei! Eu ainda não terminei de falar com você, imbecil!" O hanyou gritou quando ela continuou na sua frente, os olhos levemente fechados enquanto se juntava às tumultuadas calçadas de Tóquio, casualmente colocando as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos.

"Que engraçado. Porque eu terminei de falar com você." Ela murmurou enquanto o deixava na poeira, ainda furiosa com o homem.

E ainda mais quando ele conseguiu alcançá-la. Malditos poderes de meio demônio...

"Então o quê? Você _gosta _de zanzar por esses becos de noite quando assassinos e estupradores estão procurando por vadias novas?" Ele falou secamente, caminhando alguns passos à frente dela e rindo enquanto ela mantinha uma expressão fria.

"Mais ou menos." Ela respondeu calmamente, decidindo que a melhor maneira de irritá-lo seria não reagir às suas provocações. Era o que tinha funcionado com seu irmãozinho, afinal, quando era criança. "Ir para casa a pé clareia a minha mente e me acalma depois de um dia duro."

"Você teve um dia duro?"

"QUALQUER dia com você é duro."

"Ha ha. Às vezes você é uma cachorra tão dócil."

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu, a voz venenosamente doce. Então franziu a testa, uma expressão desconfiada se formando nos olhos acinzentados. "E você, hein? Por quê está indo para casa a pé? Por quê não dirigir, se é tão famoso e gostoso?"

Ele sorriu mostrando os caninos enquanto as íris douradas brilhavam com malícia. "O quê? E perder a chance de te irritar mais um pouco? Você não me conhece tão bem, né?"

"Oh? Então você vai me seguir até em casa como um _cachorrinho _perdido?" Ela sorriu vitoriosamente, observando com satisfação quando ele começou a tremer de raiva. Ah, o temido apelido...

"Tomara que seja espancada **e **estuprada, vadia." Ele rosnou, nervoso, correndo na outra direção apesar de Kagome saber que a casa dele ficava no caminho da sua. Tanto faz... Ele provavelmente estava indo se juntar aos estupradores... Não que ela se importasse - - -

Espera - - -

VADIA!

**_GrRrRrRr. . ._**

Enquanto a sensação de raiva extrema crescia dentro de seu estômago, seu rosto começou a queimar. Querendo nada mais do que girar e acabar com o idiota, ela teve que se forçar a continuar caminhando para casa. No entanto, permitiu-se **se imaginar **espancando o maníaco egocêntrico.

ELA ODIAVA INUYASHA.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Aquela mulher estúpida e irritante." Inuyasha cuspiu, quase rasgando seu roteiro de _Um Conto de Fadas Feudal _enquanto tentava ensaiar suas falas. 'Tentava' sendo a palavra chave.

Pulando na cama bagunçada com um rosnado, ele fitou o quarto - as estantes com várias bugigangas e livros (a maioria baseada em seus filmes e mostrando ele e---), o sistema de entretenimento (com cópias de todos os filmes que estivera com---), Pôsteres (Dele e---)... MERDA. Nananinanão - Precisava de algo para- AH! Enfiando o nariz no roteiro mais uma vez, começou a ler:

Inuyasha: Que merda, Kouga!

"Que merda, Kouga..."

Inuyasha: Se Kagome estiver ferida, vou te matar!

"Se -- ARGH!"

Era isso - Era oficial. Ele não podia se concentrar. Por quê TUDO tinha que girar em torno da ÚNICA mulher no mundo todo que ele odiava com todas as suas forças? POR QUÊ? Será que os deuses o odiavam tanto assim...?

KAGOME.

Ele praticamente listava o nome com todos os palavrões que conhecia.

Ela era tão irritante! Tão alegre! Tão - Tão - Tão **_ergh_**!

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Ele imitou, batendo os cílios enquanto sentava sobre os joelhos e passava para a próxima página de _Um Conto De Fadas Feudal. _"Como você pode ser tão MAU comigo? Como você pode ser tão RUDE e MULHERENGO? Como - Ah, meu Deus - Eu quebrei a porcaria da minha unha!" Com um riso ele deitou-se novamente e girou os olhos, virando-se para o lado. "Keh." Sorriu. "E ela é muito pior que isso! Como é que eu sempre acabo contracenando com a idiota?"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Um quarteirão abaixo, alguém (ironicamente) se perguntava a mesma coisa.

"Como é que eu sempre acabo contracenando com aquele idiota!" Kagome gemeu no travesseiro, atirando seu roteiro de _Um Conto de Fadas Feudal _no criado mudo ao lado da cama - Quase derrubando um porta-retratos com a foto de cabeça para baixo, o telefone e o abajur. "EU O ODEIO!" Ela sentou-se repentinamente, pegando o roteiro de novo e torcendo-o em suas mãos. "Oooh - Eu queria poder matá-lo! Quebrar aquele crânio estúpido e --"

Parou com um suspiro, soltando os papéis e observando o quarto de sua casa de dois andares. Levantando-se com um gemido baixinho, decidiu liberar sua raiva de forma diferente. Não era mais produtivo, mas pelo menos não quebraria suas coisas.

"Oh, Kagome!" Ela falou com a voz enrolada, estreitando os olhos e colocando os dentes superiores para fora. "Eu vou te proteger! Mas espere - primeiro deixe-me estragar todos os nossos planos com minha atitude apressada e resgatar Kikyou da morte certa - mesmo que ela já esteja morta - porque eu a amo! Ooh - Eu não sou um bom ator? Eu sei que amo a Kik--! Não- espere- Eu a odeio, certo? Não, eu a amo. Não, eu a odeio! Não--" Ela imitou um olhar de confusão total, enrugando o nariz enquanto abria as cortinas e ignorando o som da árvore arranhando a janela.

"Ah, meu Deus - Eu sou tão cabeça dura, nem sei se amo a miko morta ou não! Vamos pensar nisso pelas próximas duas horas!" Caindo na cama arrumada, ela riu baixinho. 'Dessa vez eu peguei o Inuyasha.'

E com esse pensamento caiu em um sono leve ---

Sem notar os olhos que a observavam pela janela.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Vamos ver - pó, brilho, um pouco daquela coisa brilhante na qual a Sango-chan sempre insistia... Do que mais precisava para as filmagens do dia seguinte...?

"Kagome-chan!"

Hm?

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan! Você está aí?"

Kagome tirou os olhos da maquiagem e do espelho para olhar a porta, onde uma entidade familiar batia rapidamente do lado de fora. "Kikyou-chan? É você?"

"Sim!" Kikyou chamou, parecendo meio apressada. "E - uh - Eu estava me perguntando se você viu isso...?"

Kagome franziu a testa ligeiramente, levantando-se e destrancando a porta do camarim. "Viu o quê, exatamente?"

"Isso." A praticamente idêntica mulher fez uma careta, enfiando a revista na mão da amiga antes de correr o mais rápido que podia. Era como passar uma bomba...

'. . . Huh?'

Kagome inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa e fitando a dublê, mas então deu de ombros e voltou-se para a capa. 'Mas para quê todo esse escand---'

_**O QUÊ?**_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Você tem a nova edição? Ah, meu Deus - Você TEM que me deixar ver! Na loja já tinha esgotado!" Eri choramingou, quase quebrando o telefone quando Yuka riu vitoriosamente do outro lado da linha.

"Talvez..." A segunda garota falou, implicante, folheando as páginas lustrosas perto do telefone só para ouvir o gemido de arrependimento da amiga. 'Ah, a vida é boa...'

"Yuka-chan..." Ayumi avisou suavemente por trás da amiga, tirando os olhos do dever de casa. "Seja boazinha ou eu vou pegar de volta!"

"Shh!"

"O quê? Yuka-chan - O que está havendo aí?"

"Nada, nada. Agora - Eu prometo dividir com você se fizer uma coisinha miudinha para mim."

"O quê?"

"Admita que foi você quem rasgou a revista na loja!"

"... Qual delas?" Eri piscou confusa, passando os olhos pelos vários pôsteres de filmes pendurados nas paredes rosas (todos mostrando Inuyasha em toda sua glória masculina de tirar o fôlego) e fitou o telefone enquanto seu cachorro entrava no quarto, cheirando a cama incredulamente antes de pular nela. "O mangá?"

"NÃO! Aquela de algumas semanas atrás!" Yuka bufou. "Aquela sobre Kagome e Inuyasha!"

"_Oooo, _**espere!** Eu não ---!"

"Peça desculpas, ou eu não conto nada!" A colegial fungou, piscando para Ayumi, que girou os olhos.

'Eu devia ter guardado isso para mim...'

"Está certo! Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito! Por favor, leia para mim! Por favor!" Eri implorou, instintivamente puxando e abraçando o cachorrinho branco tão forte que ele gritou e fugiu.

"Mmm, certo!" Yuka cantarolou, abrindo a revista. "Pronta?"

"Sim! Sim! Sim!"

"**_Um Conto de Fadas Feudal: Romance, Comédia, Terror - e Tragédia Fora das Telas._**" Yuka sussurrou dramaticamente, rindo quando ambas suas amigas deram gritinhos de excitação. "_A surpresa da semana passada na estréia de _Vermelho Como a Rosa _deixou muitas pessoas abobadas: Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Takahashi vão ter um bebê! Os jornais tiveram um dia de procuras quando a fofoca se espalhou como o vento. Milhões e milhões de fãs começaram a sugerir nomes de bebês em fóruns e discutir se eles deviam ou não se casar. Todos estão se divertindo ao planejar o nascimento dessa nova estrelinha, incluindo nós, a equipe de _People. _Infelizmente, é nosso dever informar ao público que essa criança não vai chegar."_

"O QUÊ?" Eri gritou no telefone, fazendo Yuka e Ayumi pularem do outro lado da linha. "Não! Isso-!"

"Deixe-me terminar!" Yuka gritou enquanto Ayumi girava o mindinho na orelha, tentando descobrir se seu tímpano tinha estourado ou não. "_Sim, parece que o estresse e esforço no trabalho, combinados, trouxeram um fim a essa jovem vida. "Eu me sinto tão culpada." Kagome soluçou durante a nossa entrevista por telefone. "Eu devia ter tirado uma licença! Eu devia ter relaxado! Mas... Não há volta no que aconteceu." Nós só tivemos tempo de concordar antes de chorar junto com nossa atriz preferida. E quanto ao nosso ator preferido...?_

_"Eu não culpo a Kago-chan nem um pouco." Inuyasha nos disse firmemente depois que secamos nossas lágrimas e Kagome passou o telefone para seu co-estrela. "Nós nem percebemos que ela estava grávida até que era muito tarde. Eu ainda a amo, amo a criança... E nada vai mudar isso." E nada deveria._

"Eeee! Coitada da Kagome! Coitado do Inuyasha!" Eri gemeu com a cara enfiada nos lençóis.

"_Apesar de ambos ainda estarem devastados por causa desses eventos trágicos, eles continuam bravamente - de mãos dadas - trabalhando em seu novo filme - Um Conto De Fadas Feudal. "Nós dois adoramos este filme." Inuyasha admitiu com um riso e um sorriso quase visível. (Sim, nós também estávamos nos derretendo, garotas.) "Eu e Kago-chan crescemos ouvindo a lenda na qual esse conto é baseado. Nós dois, pela primeira vez, temos personagens com nomes que podemos lembrar (Nós adoramos ouvir a risada aquecedora de Kagome ao fundo.), estamos trabalhando com atores que respeitamos e idolatramos (Naraku Hijimashi já anunciou seus planos de fazer parte da história como o vilão) e é um dos poucos filmes que realmente tem alguma coisa para todos, não importa quem você seja. Ação, aventura, humor, amor eterno... É uma história maravilhosa e nós estamos muito felizes trabalhando com ela."_

_E apesar da tragédia fora das telas ser bem mais terrível do que os terrores nas telas, Kagome e Inuyasha parecem certos que vão superar essa fase - com seu próprio amor eterno._

Oh, também tem uma foto deles, sorrindo, de braços dados na estréia de algumas semanas atrás."

"Tão doce, mas tão terrível..." Ayumi não pôde evitar sussurrar enquanto juntava os dedos, suspirando e fitando o nada com uma expressão sonhadora. 'Depois de tudo, eles ainda estão inseparavelmente apaixonados!' Sim, ela era completamente romântica... "Eu quero um namorado..."

Namorado? Ha! "Você precisa é de um psiquiatra." Yuka murmurou, fechando a revista com um gesto breve da cabeça. Infelizmente, no entanto... Ayumi ouviu.

"HEY! Isso não foi legal!" Ela olhou feio para a outra, saindo de seu transe num instante. "E como você pode dizer isso sobre mim quando VOCÊ que beija o travesseiro toda noite, fingindo que é o Inuyasha!"

"O q-- Como você sabe disso?"

"Yuka-chan? Yuka-chan! É a Ayumi-chan que eu escuto? O que ela está fazendo aí?"

"Só por isso, devolva minha revista, Yuka-chan!" Ayumi gritou, pegando o monte de papéis lustrosos com um 'humph!' zangado.

"A revista DELA? Yuka-chan! VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM?"

"Er...!"

E então as três continuaram a brigar - até que lembraram o que tinham lido e então decidiram chorar juntas, completamente arrasadas por causa de seu casal favorito.

Seu casal favorito-

Que estava praticamente e literalmente arrasando um ao outro.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Certo, certo! Desculpem a demora! Eu mandei os comentários para a Maiden com atraso, então a culpa é minha... Já que esse capítulo já estava pronto. O.o Bem, é até bom ir devagar assim, porque eu não vou poder terminar de traduzir o cap.6 de Manchetes enquanto não terminar de escrever o 12 de PNA! (nota para as leitoras de PNA: tá quase lá!)

Meus comentários para algumas reviews:

Tici-chan: Realmente, a Maiden não atualiza faz tempo, mas ela já prometeu que vai continuar! Beijos.

Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki: Olha, não me pede pra parar de traduzir a fic não, certo? Eu não vou ficar te contando o que acontece, mas se eu coloquei que é InuKag, então é porque é. Não precisa me pedir pra parar só porque o InuYasha (HIPOTETICAMENTE) tenha uma queda pela Kikyou, se o par dele é com a Kagome. Mesmo que não fosse. O.o Eu escolhi essa fic e vou com ela até o fim, certo? E, nessa fic, a Kikyou é boazinha. Não precisa ter raiva dela não. Beijos.

**Para quem perguntou porque eles se odeiam tanto... Vai ter que esperar pra sabeeeer! Lalalalala! XDD #Bella empolgada#**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! A Maiden mandou um comentário para todas vocês:

_**Aww, obrigada mais uma vez a todos que comentaram! E :Maiden ri: se você quiser ser minha amiga, só precisa me mandar um email... De preferência em inglês, meu português é inexistente. ''' Desculpem a falta de atualizações na continuação de Manchetes (N.T.: o primeiro já está completo.), estou muito ocupada com as fics de Chrono e as provas finais. Mas pretendo continuar atualizando logo! Beijos.**_

Bom, até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos,

Bella


	4. Torta de Nozes Amassada

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon) **

**cap.4 - Torta de Nozes Amassadas**

"INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

O ator quase pulou, surpreso, ao ouvir a 'doce e melódica' voz de Kagome o atingiu, cheia de veneno e acidez. "Mas o q--?" Ele latiu, girando para encarar a mulher que se aproximava e, vestindo sua roupa de sair, corria tempestuosamente em sua direção com uma velocidade assustadora. Os olhos estavam estreitados, os pés batiam no chão e as mãos estavam fechadas ao lado dela - uma delas segurava uma revista enrolada com a qual o hanyou meio que esperava que ela o acertasse cabeça. Mas, no entanto, ela apenas abriu a revista com um floreio quando parou diante dele e apontou a manchete com um dedo trêmulo.

"SOBRE QUE DIABOS É ISSO?" Ela berrou, o rosto vermelho de raiva. "COMO VOCÊ OUSA?"

"Mas que diabos..." Ele piscou, arqueando uma sobrancelha irritantemente confusa para a sua co-star. "Do que está falando, bruxa?"

"DISSO! Leia!" Ela cuspiu com lágrimas no canto dos olhos, jogando a revista nos braços de InuYasha e cruzando os braços, acaloradamente observando-o absorver o título. "**_Um Conto de Fadas Feudal: Romance, Comédia, Terror - e Tragédia Fora das Telas._**"

InuYasha só levou alguns momentos para entender aonde ela queria chegar.

"O que..." Ele murmurou, um rosnado nervoso vibrando em sua garganta. "O QUÊ?" O hanyou retrucou asperamente, virando-se para Kagome com um olhar furioso. "O que você CONTOU A ELES?"

"Eu não contei NADA!" A atriz gritou, pegando o artigo de volta e saindo dali com InuYasha logo atrás. "Não tente me culpar, IMBECIL! Eu sei que foi você!"

"EU? NÃO!" Ele replicou, passando pela saída com a atriz e mostrando a identidade para o guarda quando passaram pela segurança. "Você está assumindo demais, idiota. E nós dois sabemos no que dá assumir... Hei! Você pelo menos está escutando?"

"De todas as histórias falsas que você tinha para contar, por quê justo... URGH!" Kagome resmungava para si mesma, ainda tremendo de raiva enquanto corria pela calçada lotada, a face iluminada pelas luzes brilhantes e multicoloridas dos postes.

"Eu estou dizendo - NÃO FUI EU! EU JURO!" Ele latiu, agarrando o braço de Kagome e girando-a para encará-lo. Fitou duramente os olhos turvos enquanto multidões passavam por eles, muito ocupadas para notar as estrelas. "Por DEUS, sua IDIOTA! Nem mesmo eu seria tão baixo! ESTÚPIDA!" Ele bufou, torcendo o lábio em desgosto e soltando a garota. O queixo de Kagome tremeu e ela mordeu o lábio.

"E... E por quê...

Por quê eu deveria acreditar em VOCÊ, seu traidor?" Ela sibilou subitamente, virando-se e entrando no estabelecimento mais próximo - uma lanchonete estilo anos 50 com paredes prateadas e longas janelas de plástico. O motivo pelo qual sentira o impulso de entrar NAQUELE estabelecimento em particular, passar pelas portas vermelhas e caminhar sob a placa rosa néon, ela não sabia. Talvez porque sentia que precisava parar. Talvez porque sentia que precisava comer. Talvez porque InuYasha estava com ela.

Talvez não.

Não fazia diferença. Porque, qualquer que fosse a razão, ela entrou na velha lanchonete novamente. E o ator hanyou a seguiu.

"Porque eu prometi, não foi?" Ele sussurrou acaloradamente, tentando não atrair atenção para ele e Kagome enquanto ela se jogava resolutamente sobre um banquinho velho e apertava os braços em volta do seu torso, olhando feio para InuYasha. "Além do mais - Por quê eu contaria aos jornais alguma coisa? Provavelmente foi o Miroku ou a Sango fazendo algum tipo de truque publicitário estúpido!"

"Não culpe a Sango-chan!" Kagome exigiu. InuYasha sentou-se de frente para ela, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de plástico e brincando com um porta-canudos perto da janela. "Ela não... Não... Inventaria uma história dessas!"

"Então quem foi, idiota, se não fui eu ou você?" Ele zombou, calando-se quando a garçonete se aproximou, toda 'sorrisos e saias curtas'.

"Boa noite para vocês! O que eu posso pegar para vocês?" Ela deu uma risadinha, os óculos extravagantes brilhando quando ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, balançando as duas marias-chiquinhas. "Diga, vocês não--?"

"...acabaram de voltar de um concurso de fantasias? Sim, com certeza." InuYasha deu um sorriso largo, salvando o dia sutilmente. Kagome teve que segurar a ânsia de vômito com aquela cena nojenta. Que arrogante... "Duas fatias de torta de nozes."

"É para já!" Ela respondeu, estourando o chiclete com outro risinho enquanto voltava correndo para a cozinha, deixando os dois sozinhos na lanchonete. Bem, sozinhos com exceção daquele casal idoso no canto, perto da porta...

"Você é um porco." Kagome resmungou baixinho, olhando pela janela e se abraçando.

"E você é uma chata que precisa crescer!" InuYasha sibilou em resposta. "Não fui eu, não foi você - não sabemos quem foi! Quem se importa? Miroku tem razão, nós estamos exagerando! Essa é só outra das zilhões de histórias que os papparazzi, tablóides e revistas publicam todo ano! Por que se estressar tanto com esta em particular?"

Kagome não respondeu - Ela não precisava. InuYasha suspirou e puxou o próprio cabelo, murmurando palavrões.

"Aqui está!"

Ambos se endireitaram, surpresos, quando a garçonete voltou com duas fatias de torta de nozes, ainda sorrindo alegremente e notando as expressões irritadas deles. "Desculpem-me. Espero não tê-los feito esperar." Com uma terceira risadinha, ela colocou os pratos na frente deles e encostou a bandeja vazia no quadril. "Digam... Vocês se importariam de me dar seus autógrafos? Kagome Higurashi e InuYasha Takahashi são minhas estrelas favoritas e vocês dois parecem tanto com eles! A não ser pelas brigas, claro." Ela riu quando eles fecharam mais a cara. "É uma história tão triste a do bebê deles, não? Eu me sinto tão mal por eles..."

"Er... Sim." Kagome pigarreou, pegando um garfo e brincando com ele. "É uma pena."

"Wow, vocês até falam igual a eles." A garçonete murmurou, impressionada. "Aposto que precisaram treinar muito! Espero que tenham conseguido notas altas no tal concurso."

"Aham."

"Bem, aproveitem a torta." Ela cantarolou antes de saltitar de voltar para a cozinha, a saia e a blusa farfalhando silenciosamente. InuYasha teve que se segurar para não observar o traseiro durinho dela saindo. A última coisa que precisava era Kagome reclamando de homens machistas e porcos novamente...

"Mmm..." Kagome respondeu vagamente enquanto trazia a comida para mais perto de si e começava a mexer nela. Depois de colocar uma porção pequena na boca, ignorando os olhos do seu co-star ao seu lado, ela mastigou silenciosamente. "... A torta está melhor do que eu me lembrava."

"Acho que sim." InuYasha deu de ombros e enfiou a colher na fatia, engolindo sem pensar duas vezes.

"... Você deveria usar o garfo para comer torta."

"Quem foi que disse?" Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Tanto faz..." Kagome suspirou.

Com isso eles acabaram em um silêncio desconfortável, cutucando suas sobremesas e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, perceberam algo muito assustador. Ali estavam, SOZINHOS, sem motivos para brigar e sem vontade de começar outro argumento. _O que diabos iam fazer!_

"Faz muito tempo, não?"

"Hm?" A atriz voltou seu olhar para ele e piscou duas vezes, descansando o queixo no punho fechado. "Muito tempo desde o quê?"

"Desde que estivemos juntos sem supervisão ou alguém nos forçando a nos comportar." Ele deu de ombros, colocando a ponta da colher no prato e girando-a com os dedos. "Faz muito tempo."

Kagome fechou a cara, enfiando o garfo no que sobrara da torta e levantando suas defesas mais uma vez. "A culpa é sua."

"**O quê?" **Ele franziu a testa, olhando para a mulher perante si com uma sobrancelha perigosamente arqueada. "Você acabou de dizer que a culpa foi minha...?"

"Sim, foi o que eu disse." Ela respondeu, irritada, levantando-se com um 'humph!' "Por quê?"

"Porque você obviamente não sabe de nada do que aconteceu." Ele retrucou com um sorrisinho forçado, as mãos fechadas enquanto o volume de suas vozes aumentava. "Se você realmente acha isso, _pu - - dinzinho_!

Mas o que...?

Espera.

Kagome mordeu a parte interior da bochecha, chamas em seus olhos. 'Ele ia me chamar de PUTA.' Ela bem que queria estrangulá-lo bem ali! Mas se o fizesse aquelas pessoas no canto veriam... A atriz arriscou um olhar para o casal idoso e notou com arrependimento e raiva que eles estavam começando a olhar.

InuYasha obviamente tinha os visto também.

Droga.

"Oh, seu _cha- - -rmoso _brincalhão!" Ela ronronou, pegando o braço dele e arrastando-o até a saída. "Agora, seja um cavalheiro- (coughpravariarcough) - e segure a porta para mim." Ela comandou, dando um sorriso macio para o ator. Se ele fosse outro homem, InuYasha teria derretido. No entanto, já que conhecia Kagome tão bem, podia facilmente ouvir as ameaças por trás de sua expressão e tom de voz.

"Claro." Ele sorriu, mostrando os caninos afiados e abrindo a porta vermelha novamente. Fechou os olhos e se curvou, zombeteiro, enquanto Kagome saía. "QUALQUER COISA por você."

Com isso, saíram os dois correndo em direções opostas. Nunca notaram o clicar de uma câmera ou o chamado de sua garçonete enquanto saíam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha estava furioso. Não apenas irritado, oh não. Ele estava anormalmente, exageradamente, completamente IRADO.

POR QUE tudo era culpa dele? POR QUE o destino agia daquela forma? POR QUE Kagome sempre estava brava com ele - até agora? E POR QUE AINDA ASSIM ELE...

ELE ODIAVA KAGOME.

Ainda mais agora...

Rosnando, InuYasha pegou o bilhete e saiu de seu camarim, caninos a mostra e cabelos eriçados.

_Querido estúpido,_

_Você pediu, você paga. E é melhor pagar logo ou será preso - e eu duvido que a polícia vá se importar com seus 'atributos físicos'. Pegue suas razões e vá se danar._

_Kagome_

Ele apertou o papel nas mãos, furando-o com as garras enquanto bufava. "Aquela maldita cacho---!"

Ele virou o corpo com um rosnado e arranhou o ar, esperando cortar alguma coisa - mas não achou nada.

Huh...?

Ele franziu a testa, olhando para a direita e esquerda, para frente e para trás. Ninguém...?

Mas sabia que tinha sentido...

Ah, dane-se.

Bufando e passando uma mão pelo cabelo, ele balançou a cabeça e entrou no camarim, preparando-se psicologicamente para mais um dia de inferno com a Srta. Higurashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá!

Vou ser bem curta porque estou com pressa. O.o Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que, dessa vez, COMENTEM. Afinal, pouquíssima gente comentou no último capítulo e eu não entendi porquê.

Obrigada a quem comentou e desculpem-me pela negligência! Estou nas vésperas da minha viagem e sem tempo pra traduzir. Mas vou tentar traduzir mais 2 capítulos antes de ir, viu? E perdoem a falta de comentário da Maiden, é que eu não tive tempo de mostrar as reviews pra ela também.

Beijos,

Bella


	5. Não me importo mais

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon) **

**cap.5 - Não me importo mais**

"MORRA, INUYASHA!"

"Urgh!" O hanyou grunhiu e pulou no ar, segurando sua lateral sangrenta enquanto uma mancha prateada pulava ao seu lado, as garras venenosas prontas para o ataque. "Que droga, Sesshoumaru! Eu não vou te dar minha espada!"

"A Tetsusaiga me pertence, irmãozinho." O youkai completo replicou friamente, seus olhos cor de âmbar calmos e a expressão neutra enquanto, mais uma vez, tentava cortar o youkai cachorro mais novo. "Meu Pai possivelmente não poderia querer que um vira lata como você manchasse seus poderes puros de demônio..."

"Cale-se! Sankontessou!" InuYasha gritou com a voz já rouca, cortando o ar enquanto ele e o irmão voltavam ao chão, Sesshoumaru pousando com graça e InuYasha caindo dolorosamente de barriga para baixo, levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

"Ahhh - InuYasha!" Kagome gritou, correndo o mais rápido possível e largando o arco e flechas no chão.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome! Para trás!" InuYasha comandou, ofegando e estendendo a mão na direção da garota, sinalizando para que ela parasse. Levantou-se com dificuldade. "Ele é perigoso, não quero que você se machuque!"

"É, tá bom..." Sango suspirou do lado de fora da cena, cruzando as pernas e inconscientemente se aconchegando mais em Miroku, que assentiu enquanto encostava-se no sofá azul. "Ele PAGARIA para vê-la machucada..."

"Triste, não?" O agente murmurou distraído, parecendo desapontado quando a moça ao seu lado descansou o queixo nas mãos. "Pensar que duas pessoas com tanto atrito não podem criar nem uma única faísca de interesse um no outro."

"... Essa não foi uma analogia tão ruim." Ela piscou, parecendo um pouco surpresa e prendendo o olhar com o de Miroku.

"Ho?" Ele a fitou, chocado com o elogio. Então sorriu abertamente, mostrando os dentes brilhantes. "Ora, obrigado, querida Sango!"

Erro fatal.

"Não me chame de 'querida'!" Ela rosnou, os olhos brilhando com um fogo muito mais brilhante (e mortal) do que qualquer faísca de atrito poderia fazer. O homem ao seu lado engoliu em seco, levando as mãos para seus lados novamente.

"Er, claro." Ele pigarreou, puxando a gola da camisa com uma risada nervosa. "Desculpe, querida."

"Grrrr- - - !"

"Ahhhhhh! InuYasha! Socorro!" Kagome gritou, fechando os olhos quando Sesshoumaru pulou para cima dela, sorrindo sadicamente e tirando a segunda de suas duas espadas.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha bradou, parecendo quase assustado, enquanto pulava na direção da garota e a pegava nos braços, saindo da mira do irmão. "Idiota! Eu te disse para se afastar!"

"Desculpe..." Ela murmurou, arrependida, quando Sesshoumaru pousou perfeitamente diante deles, rindo suavemente.

"Ora, ora, InuYasha... Você realmente é mais rápido quando a vida da sua mulher está em jogo..."

"O qu--?" O casal ficou boquiaberto. Olharam um para o outro...

"Eeeeee corta!" O diretor gritou alegremente, batendo palmas. "Perfeito! Por hoje é só, pessoal - bom trabalho e boa noite!"

"Até que enfim!" Kagome e InuYasha bufaram, se afastando com expressões de nojo enquanto cruzavam os braços simultaneamente.

"Isso está ficando _tão _velho..." Sango gemeu baixinho, levantando-se quando Miroku correu até os idiotas, pronto para separá-los quando a tradicional briga começasse. Mas, por mais incrível que pareça, não houve nenhum argumento. As estrelas apenas lançaram olhares gelados na direção do outro, viraram-se com um 'humph!' e voltaram para seus respectivos camarins batendo o pé e chamando seus respectivos agentes com um 'Vamos logo!".

Sango e Miroku trocaram olhares.

Uh oh... Algo ali não cheirava nada bem.

Será que eles já tinham visto a manchete do dia...?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Diga o que significa isso." Kagome fechou a cara para sua agente, segurando a mais recente cópia da revista People. "AGORA."

Um pouco nervosa (afinal, seu trabalho estava em jogo), Sango pegou a revista hesitantemente, folheando-a até que chegasse na página do artigo da capa. "...'Nozes é o sabor da felicidade'..." Ela leu lentamente, parecendo um pouco cética quando continuou. "...'Como um brinde especial por escolher a revista People, gostaríamos de presentear os leitores com isso! Fotos exclusivas de nosso casal preferido em Hollywood saindo para provar do doce que eles mais gostam - Torta! Por favor, aproveitem o que humildemente decidimos chamar de Galeria de imagens do Encontro da Torta'..."

"ENCONTRO!" Kagome sibilou enquanto Sango observava as fotos com interesse, chocada ao descobrir que eles não estavam brigando. Bem, talvez uma ou duas vezes, aqui ou ali, mas tão momentaneamente que uma pessoa comum não notaria. "Nós não estávamos em um ENCONTRO! Estávamos apenas brigando no mesmo lugar, ao mesmo tempo! Oh! Aquele INUYASHA ABUSADO!"

"É... Abusado." Sango repetiu distraidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior ao examinar a última foto, uma do InuYasha segurando a porta para sua cliente entrar. Ah, se ela pudesse fazer Miroku agir de forma tão cavalheira de vez em quando...

"E... Sango, você está me ESCUTANDO?" Kagome gritou, arrancando o artigo dos dedos de sua agente brusca e forçadamente e batendo em sua cabeça com ele. "Isso é SÉRIO! Agora as pessoas vão REALMENTE achar que somos um... Um... Um... Um CASAL!"

A morena não pôde evitar um suspiro irritado enquanto se encostava à parede, tampando a face com a mão em pura exasperação. "Kagome-chan... As pessoas os consideram um casal desde... Desde... DESDE O PRIMEIRO FILME QUE FIZERAM JUNTOS. POR QUE esse artigo faria qualquer diferença?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Por... Porque sim!" InuYasha teimou, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax musculoso. "Porque faz parecer que realmente estamos NAMORANDO! Como se realmente nos AMÁSSEMOS!"

"E isso é bom!" Miroku tentou (e falhou) explicar, jogando um braço amigável sobre o ombro do hanyou, apenas para ter afastado-o rudemente. O moreno franziu a testa, parecendo um pouco magoado. "InuYasha, você está sendo um pouco intransigente com tudo isso. Qual o problema?" Ele se abaixou para pegar a cópia de People do chão e tirou a poeira, gentilmente batendo no artigo aberto com a mão. "Um mês atrás esse tipo de coisa teria sido publicada e você nem olharia duas vezes!"

"Não... Não ESSE tipo de artigo!" Ele balbuciou, atirando-se no sofá destruído. Miroku simplesmente balançou a cabeça e suspirou, sentando-se na cadeira de maquiagem de InuYasha.

"De qualquer forma, devo dizer que estou muito desapontado com você." O mais velho assentiu apaticamente, estalando os dedos enquanto fitava o cliente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Desapontada?" Kagome não pôde evitar a exclamação sufocada. "POR QUE? Eu não fiz nada errado!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Por que...? Porque você não transou com ela, seu besta!" Miroku retrucou raivosamente para seu cliente inocente...

Antes de quase morrer quando o ator furioso jogou uma mesa nele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você está sendo imatura e sabe disso!" Sango bufou, se afastando da garota depois de pegar a revista enrolada. "Quem se importa se as pessoas acham que você... Uh... Se importa! Eles já achavam isso!"

"Mas agora é diferente!" Kagome insistiu, levantando-se e balançando os punhos, fitando o teto como se procurasse por um poder maior. "É completamente diferente! Eu não me importava que eles presumissem, mas agora... Agora é como se eles tivessem provas!"

"Prova de que você se importa? Mais uma vez, quem se importa?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"EU ME IMPORTO!" InuYasha rugiu, jogando o maior objeto que pudesse encontrar em Miroku, o que, infelizmente, era uma almofada. Não era lá a melhor das armas, mas teria que ser. "EU ME IMPORTO! EU LIGO PARA O FATO DE ELES SE IMPORTAREM! EU ME IMPORTO COM O FATO DE ELES ACHAREM QUE EU ME IMPORTO!"

"Por quê?" Miroku pressionou, pegando a almofada amarela. "POR QUE você se importa?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"PORQUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!" Kagome gritou, os olhos fechados enquanto ela batia na cadeira de maquiagem com o punho, a maciez do objeto abafando o barulho. "EU NÃO ME IMPORTO MAIS COM ELE!"

Assim que as palavras saíram dos lábios, todos os tipos de resposta fugiram da mente de Sango. De fato, tudo escapou à sua mente, incluindo o modo de funcionamento de suas pernas, quando uma palavra ressonou no silêncio. E então a mais velha abriu a boca para repeti-la curiosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mais...?" Miroku repetiu, piscando estupidamente enquanto jogava a almofada no meio demônio automaticamente, acertando-o na mandíbula. "Você quer dizer que já...?"

Ele apenas recebeu um olhar de puro gelo e uma tensão silenciosa tão forte que ele quase desejou uma faca para cortá-la. E com isso, o ator pegou o casaco do cabide e saiu batendo a porta...

Apenas para encontrar-se cara a cara com Kagome no corredor. Ambos ficaram parados ali por um momento, suas mãos ainda nas maçanetas, antes de desviarem os olhares com 'Humph!'s baixinhos, virarem-se e correrem em direções opostas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Eu te vi com ela ontem à noite, InuYasha." Kagome sussurrou para si mesma, o rosto enterrado em seu roteiro de _Um Conto de Fadas Feudal _enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o fio do telefone e esbarravam no porta-retratos de cabeça para baixo sobre seu criado-mudo. Girando o frio cordão de plástico nos dedos, ela continuou praticando suas falas. "Com Kikyo. Você prometeu que não a visitaria novamente!"

A fala do InuYasha, blah blah blah, não pude evitar, nhe nhe nhe, ela estava em perigo...

"Eu estava em perigo, InuYasha! Eu me feri! Ela não PODE se ferir mais... Está morta! E você não a salvou apenas, eu sei! Você nunca a salva _apenas. _Vocês sempre acabam falando do futuro! Você não tem futuro com ela, InuYasha! Não tem! Você tem um com... oh, esqueça!"

Mais das explicações sem sentido do InuYasha, agora sobre promessas e coisas estúpidas assim...

"Você jurou... E suas promessas para mim? Será que elas não significam nada? Você prometeu que me protegeria, InuYasha... Não posso impedir que quebre sua palavra, mas nunca pensei que ment..."

E o hanyou interrompe, tentando convencê-la que jamais mentiria para ela...

"Eu não sei, InuYasha... Eu já não sei mais. Não sei se posso confiar em você. Não sei se posso PERDOAR você."

Ele tenta se salvar da fúria dela, tenta ser doce e romântico... Fala alguma porcaria sobre amor...

"Sim..."

Mentiras sobre perdão e amor...

"Acho que tem razão..." Ela murmura eventualmente. "Eles são..."

_CRASH!_

Kagome sentou-se rapidamente, o roteiro caindo de suas mãos em pura e assustadora surpresa. 'Mas o que foi isso?' Parecia que era... Da cozinha! ... Da cozinha? Por que alguém estaria lá?

Oh oh...

Lentamente colocando os pés trêmulos no chão frio, a atriz se forçou a levantar da cama e caminhar na direção da escada, seguindo os barulhos que seus sentidos, aguçados por causa do medo, haviam escutado. Quem seria? Será que era alguém mesmo? Talvez o vento? Ou uma gangue? Um perseguidor? Uma brincadeira?

Ela suou frio e suas mãos pulsaram, como se quisessem algum tipo de proteção para segurar. Oh, como ela queria acreditar no uso de armas de fogo! Ou, talvez, um desejo menos drástico... Como ela queria ter um gato ou um cachorro para culpar pelo barulho! Uma pena que seu velho gatinho, Buyo, morrera quando ela tinha 19 anos...

Engolindo em seco e descendo os degraus silenciosamente, ela segurou a respiração e virou a cabeça para espiar o outro lado, querendo ver quem invadira sua casa...

Apenas para encontrar um vazio completo.

Aquilo não ajudou a amenizar seu medo. De fato, seu coração apenas acelerou como em uma partida de esconde-esconde.

Jogando-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, ela continuou a virar a cabeça para frente e para trás, tentando encontrar algo suspeito nas sombras enquanto suas mãos apertavam a alegre toalha de mesa floral. Mas tudo parecia bem...

Então era essa a sensação de enfrentar demônios invisíveis... E ficar louca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá pessoal!

Desculpem a demora. XD É que depois da viagem (que foi ótima, por falar nisso. XD) começaram as aulas e eu quase enlouqueci tentando pegar o ritmo de novo. XD Mas agora estou de volta.

Para aqueles que deduziram que Kagome e InuYasha guardam um segredo, parabéns. XDD Mas bem, o mistério da fic é esse. Que segredo? Do que se trata? Por que eles se odeiam tanto? É isso que vocês vão descobrir logo, logo.

Parece que agora o FFNet tá arrumando encrenca com quem responde reviews nos capítulos (é mole ou vocês querem mais? Ò.ó que ditadura.) Então deixa quieto, né? XD

Beijos para todos! o/

Bella


	6. Me liga

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon) **

**cap.6 - Me liga**

"Ugh..." Kagome gemeu de cansaço, cutucando e virando a face em frente ao espelho. Era nojento... Podia contar os dias de sono perdido pelas olheiras pretas sob seus olhos. "Droga..." Suspirou, amaldiçoando o terror que dominava seu coração toda vez que precisava ir embora. Aqueles ladrões não voltavam há duas semanas, mas só a lembrança de que eles poderiam voltar a deixavam, como diria InuYasha, tremendo nas bases. Não se sentia tão miserável desde...

"Kagome-chan?"

A atriz se assustou quando alguém bateu na porta, sua agente. "Kagome-chan, você está aí? Precisa de ajuda? As filmagens vão começar em meia hora e precisamos que você esteja lá a tempo do discurso sobre segurança."

"Segurança...?" Kagome repetiu neutralmente, procurando em seu cérebro o significado do que Sango estava dizendo. Oh sim... Aquele era o dia da cena do precipício... Nove andares acima do chão, o vento soprando, as pedras escorregadias... Tudo de bom. Bom e perigoso. E ela mal podia colocar um pé na frente do outro.

Aterrorizante. 

Arrastando-se para fora da cadeira e se preparando para usar suas habilidades de atuação, Kagome forçou um sorriso, passou maquiagem sob os olhos com pressa e abriu a porta. "Não. Estou bem!" Ela cantarolou, tão alegre que Sango quase pôde ver os coraçõezinhos no fim das frases. A agente piscou, parecendo um pouco cética, mas deu de ombros e sorriu de volta.

"Bem, se está pronta, então vamos." Respondeu, pegando a mão de Kagome e puxando-a pelo corredor, virando em outros, na direção do palco. "Espero que _você esteja _pronta para isso. Porque _EU _com certeza não estaria."

"O que quer dizer?" Kagome franziu a testa, sentindo o sono atrapalhar seus sentidos. Tentou afastá-lo, mas ele estava maior a cada segundo. "É só uma queda falsa, não? Aquela que parece o barranco de Pocahontas?"

"Sim." Sango assentiu antes de jogar um sorriso nervoso para a patroa. "Mas os diretores decidiram que querem fazer a cena sem os equipamentos de segurança, para pegar a verdadeira essência de medo. Você não pegou o roteiro?"

Kagome parou, como se congelasse. "Eles O QUÊ?"

A mulher mais velha engoliu em seco, puxando a atriz consigo. "Eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, vários técnicos estarão lá para que nada aconteça de errado."

"Eu não ligo!" Kagome gritou, puxando a mão fracamente para tirá-la da de Sango. No entanto, estava muito cansada para conseguir. E, mesmo tendo essa informação terrível, ainda podia sentir seu corpo se desligando... Estava quase acordada. "Não quero fazer essa cena sem os equipamentos!"

"Desculpe-me." Sango gemeu. "Mas já foi decidido. Não há nada que você possa fazer."

**O**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ela logo descobriu que, além de não ter vontade própria, defesas ou escolhas, também não tinha nenhuma simpatia de InuYasha. Não que a esperasse dele ou algo assim, mas estava surpresa com a excitação do co-ator com aquela cena em particular. Não era assim tão empolgante - Kikyou cai pela milésima vez, então InuYasha para ao lado de Kagome na ponta do precipício e se lamenta, achando que ela estivesse morta mais uma vez.

Por isso Kagome não entendia o motivo de tanta ansiedade. Talvez fosse porque ele sabia que se caísse, poderia se salvar facilmente com seus poderes youkai. Ou então porque aquela era uma das poucas cenas em que ele não tinha que lidar tanto com Kagome, já que ela apenas tinha que ficar perto do precipício, parecer amedrontada (o que ela agora sabia que não seria um problema), tentar puxar Kikyou antes que ela caísse e dizer 'Mas... Kikyou!'

Ou talvez ele estivesse se deleitando ao vê-la tão assustada. Provavelmente era isso, agora que ela pensara.

A moça suspirou (apesar de ter parecido mais com um bocejo do que qualquer coisa) e tomou sua posição, tentando seu máximo para não olhar para seus pés, que estavam perigosamente perto da beira do precipício.

"Agora, lembrem-se!" O diretor gritou de sua cadeira, observando os atores junto com os "câmeras" em uma plataforma alta, à esquerda. "Tem um colchão lá embaixo se vocês caírem. E Kikyou, querida, temos homens preparados para te pegar, mas eu preferiria se nenhum de vocês tombasse! Certo?"

"Certo." InuYasha sorriu, enfiando os braços nas mangas enquanto plantava o pé com firmeza no meio do barrando de grama artificial. Ele riu quando os assistentes técnicos ligaram o 'vento' e colocaram o 'céu' como tempestuoso. "Tente não olhar muito para baixo, boneca." Ele lançou um sorriso convencido para Kagome, parecendo extasiado por estar em cima daquela armadilha mortal de pedras amarronzadas e vegetação verde e deslizante. Mas tudo parecia tão real... E a queda era. "Não queremos que você vomite."

"Ha Ha." Kagome riu fracamente. Estava com sono demais pra discutir... Até podia sentir seu corpo cansado vencer a guerra uma ou duas vezes enquanto suas pálpebras se fechavam lentamente. Para tentar se manter acordada e ignorá-lo de vez, virou-se para sua dublê. "Você não está com medo, Kikyou-chan?"

"Que nada." Ela sorriu, parecendo excitada. "Normalmente sou eu que faço suas partes perigosas, de qualquer forma. Nasci para fazer esse tipo de coisa." Disse, acenando alegremente para o marido, que a assistia do chão. Kagome nem tentou olhar na mesma direção. Não queria vomitar na frente de InuYasha, afinal de contas. "Agora, quebrem uma perna, gente! Uh..." Kikyou parou depois daquela frase em particular e riu nervosamente. "Mas, er... Não um ao outro." XD

"Bem, se você insiste..." InuYasha falou com a voz arrastada, sorrindo arrogantemente e esperando Kagome responder. No entanto, mesmo que ela quisesse, o diretor tinha outros planos. Ele queria começar.

"Certo, gente! Vamos começar! Luzes!" Ele sussurrou dramaticamente enquanto o hanyou e a 'miko' se preparavam para começar e Kagome fazia o possível para se manter acordada. "Câmera! E...!" Com um aceno exuberante, as câmeras começaram a rodar.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha arfou, andando apressadamente para frente enquanto a mulher morta se afastava com rapidez na direção do precipício, um olhar de fúria em seu rosto. "Kikyou, eu juro que eu não...!"

"Não minta para mim, InuYasha." Ela sibilou com veneno em sua voz, os olhos estreitados em ódio enquanto Kagome tentava parecer amedrontada tanto por seu 'amor' quanto por sua 'encarnação'. Mas francamente, ela não podia fazer nada a não ser bocejar, seus tremores se intensificando enquanto lentamente se esquecia do que acontecia ao seu redor.

'Tanto... Sono...'

"Eu te vi!" Kikyou continuou friamente. "Eu vi você prometer a ELA!" Girando, apontou para Kagome.

Mas a raiva sumiu de seus olhos instantaneamente ao ver quão distraída estava a jovem atriz. "Kagome...?"

"Hmmm...?" A garota balbuciou, os olhos levemente fechados. "É a... Minha... Deixa...?"

E com isso desmaiou---

E foi jogada para trás graças à ajuda dos poderosos ventiladores, caindo do precipício completamente. As pessoas levaram um segundo inteiro para perceber que sua estrela estava caindo nove andares, de cabeça e em uma velocidade incrível - direto ao chão de cimento.

Foi então que a ficha caiu.

"KAGOME!" Kikyou gritou, correndo para a beira do barranco e caindo de joelhos, estendendo o braço como se pudesse pegá-la. Mas a amiga já estava fora de alcance. "KAGOME, ACORDE!" Ela não acordou. Em vez disso, continuou a cair pelo ar como uma boneca de pano, morta para o mundo.

"Merda!" Sango arfou no set, horror apertando seu coração enquanto Miroku a segurava para ela não se machucar. "Ela não vai cair no colchão!"

"Mande os assistentes pra lá!"

"Ninguém chegará a tempo!"

"AH MEU DEUS! ELA VAI MORRER!"

"Oh, _maldição!_"

Os gritos e soluços de todos foram silenciados quando, de repente, um irritado InuYasha pulou do precipício, indo em direção ao chão na velocidade de uma bala

--

Apenas para, surpreendentemente, chegar ao chão antes de sua co-estrela e pegá-la com segurança em seus braços.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

Nem um som foi ouvido no estúdio inteiro enquanto o hanyou casualmente re-posicionava a garota, um braço sob as pernas e o outro a segurando com firmeza pelos ombros. "Keh." Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto os olhares de todos o seguiam na direção de seu camarim. "Bruxa estúpida."

'Eles não se gostam mais?' Ambos os agentes não puderam evitar pensar, batendo em seus peitos, como se tentassem fazer seus corações voltarem a funcionar. '**Mentira.**'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Idiota... _murmuroresmungo... _Merda de imbecil... _resmungorosnado..."_

Que estranho... A aconchegante escuridão que a envolvia ia desaparecendo repentinamente... Transformando-se em uma brancura colorida de luzes e o som fraco de reclamações. O que estava acontecendo...?

"Como pode _alguém _ser tão... _rosnadoresmungo... _Eu não _acredito _nessa... _sibilosussurro..._"

Kagome sentiu-se como se, de repente, ganhasse duas mil toneladas. Não conseguia mexer os braços, pernas ou dedos. Até suas pálpebras eram uma dificuldade. Sentia algo puxando sua memória, como se estivesse fazendo algo importante para o qual tinha que voltar. Mas o quê? Oh... Talvez ela devesse apenas voltar a dormir. Ainda se sentia tão cansada...

Mas assim que começou a perder a consciência mais uma vez, sentiu um par de mãos com garras gentilmente colocar um pedaço de pano frio em sua testa, tão frio que todo seu corpo acordou, atento.

"Eeee!" Ela gritou, o pano gelado intensificando sua dor de cabeça. Até que o tirou, claro, jogando-o contra a parede. "Oh, ótimo." A voz que estivera reclamando comentou. "Você acordou."

Sim, ela acordara. E agora se perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Depois de um momento breve, percebeu com facilidade que estava no camarim de InuYasha (os pôsteres, livros e o sofá em que estava meio que entregavam). Mas...

Piscando exaustamente e ainda um pouco confusa, a atriz olhou para o lado e viu InuYasha sentado ali com uma expressão meio preocupada, meio irritada em seu rosto. Seu corpo caiu no sofá preguiçosamente enquanto ela tentava entender tudo. O que InuYasha estava...? "Já era hora, cachorra. Você está desmaiada há dez horas. Até perdeu o horário de fechamento."

"Desmaiada...?" Ela repetiu de forma lerda, lentamente levantando a mão para esfregar a cabeça. Foi então que notou que ainda estava usando seu figurino de Um Conto de Fadas Feudal. Espere...

Tudo voltou à sua mente em um instante, seus olhos se arregalando.

"Então você se lembra." InuYasha riu sinistramente, sentando de pernas cruzadas perto da cabeça dela, que se deitou novamente com cuidado. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nas almofadas perto do ombro dela e descansou o queixo na palma da mão. "O médico disse que você podia preferir esquecer."

"Oh Deus..." Ela falou com a voz sufocada, as costas da mão ainda pressionadas à sua testa. "Você quer dizer que eu caí nove andares direto pro chão duro e não morri? Impossível!"

"Sim, Kagome." O ator falou arrastadamente, olhando-a de forma seca e cruzando os braços. "Você está morta agora. Bem vinda ao inferno. Eu serei seu guia pela eternidade."

"Nãããooooo..." Ela choramingou, ficando nervosa. As lágrimas encheram os cantos de seus olhos. "Não tem graça MESMO."

"Não era para ter." Ele riu. "Mas sua expressão com certeza tem!"

Enquanto ele ria, ela suspirava, uma única lágrima trilhando sua bochecha enquanto falava baixinho, sua voz ainda trêmula. "Inu-chan, por favor..."

Ele parou instantaneamente ao ouvir o apelido, engolindo em seco, antes de soltar um: "Keh! Certo, certo." bem forçado. Suspirando, o hanyou virou o rosto. "Sinto muito. Sem mais piadas. Eu te peguei, tá bom? Nada demais... Você apenas nunca acertou o chão. Está sã, salva e acordada. Agora..." Ele parou por um momento, antes de virar o olhar para Kagome mais uma vez. "Eu quero algumas respostas."

"Que tipo de respostas?" Ela resmungou, sem vontade de brigar. "Eu estava cansada e dormi."

"Não brinca, Sherlock!" Ele retrucou, lentamente perdendo o controle sobre suas emoções enquanto ficava de joelhos. "Conta outra!"

"Olha, InuYasha." Kagome rosnou, fechando os olhos lentamente. "Eu realmente não estou com paciência pra isso. Obrigada por me salvar e tudo mais, REALMENTE, mas estou bem agora. Não preciso mais de ajuda."

"Kagome, eu te conheço!" Ele rugiu, a voz cada vez mais alta. "E você esqueceria sua cabeça se ela não fosse presa ao pescoço, mas eu NUNCA te vi agir assim! Você tem estado distraída, tímida e obviamente cansada. Eu tenho notado há um tempo! Por que você não está dormindo o suficiente?" Ele se silenciou por meio segundo antes que um novo fogo se acendesse em seus olhos. Ele socou a almofada raivosamente. "Você está dando pra algu...?"

_TAPA!_

"InuYasha..." A voz fina e perigosa de Kagome tremeu enquanto ela abaixava a mão, cuidadosamente sentando-se. "Se você COMEÇAR a terminar essa frase eu posso ter que te matar de uma vez por todas! NÃO! Eu não estava DANDO pra ninguém!"

"Então o que DIABOS está errado, cachorra?" Ele gritou, colocando a mão sobre a marca vermelha em seu rosto.

"Não é da sua conta!" Ela retrucou, tentando se levantar, mas uma mão forte a segurou. Lançando um olhar perigoso para InuYasha, tentou tirar os dedos ofensores de seu braço. Claro, para sua infelicidade, era quase impossível graças aos poderes youkai dele. "Me solte!"

"Não." Ele sibilou, tirando a mão da bochecha para pegar o outro pulso dela. "Não até você me dizer o que está acontecendo!"

"Não!" Ela lutou, sentindo suas forças voltarem enquanto se jogava contra o ator, braços e pernas se debatendo o máximo que ela conseguia. "Não é como você se IMPORTASSE, de qualquer forma, comigo ou com qualquer coisa que aconteça na minha casa ou na minha cozinha!"

...Ops. Isso meio que entregou os pontos.

InuYasha arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem soltá-la nem por um momento. "Sua cozinha? O que aconteceu na sua cozinha?"

Kagome respondeu à pergunta com um olhar fulminante. Ele devolveu o olhar, nem um pouco impressionado. E continuaram a troca de olhares até que Kagome descobriu que precisava piscar.

Droga.

"Ohhhh... CERTO!" Ela cedeu, jogando os braços no ar e então os cruzando sobre o peito quando InuYasha os soltou. Então, baixando o tom para um suave sussurro, continuou. "Algumas... Algumas semanas atrás... Alguém invadiu a minha casa."

Os olhos de InuYasha se arregalaram, então se estreitaram e ela continuou.

"Isso me assustou... E mesmo que eles não tenham levado nada e nada mais aconteceu, eu ainda fiquei estressada, tá bom? Então eu não tenho conseguido dormir e... E..." Ela explicou pateticamente antes de se assustar quando InuYasha levantou-se num pulo, franzindo a testa.

"Sua... Sua IDIOTA!" Ele gritou, parecendo que ia bater Kagome. Instintivamente fechando os olhos, a garota estava meio chocada quando não sentiu nada. Então se sentiu uma tola por acreditar por um momento que ele realmente abusaria fisicamente dela. Não, em vez disso, InuYasha simplesmente caiu de joelhos, parecendo mortalmente sério. "Isso é perigoso!" Ele sussurrou acaloradamente e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, segurou seu queixo e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Poderia ser alguém te perseguindo, Kagome! Poderia ser um louco te perseguindo e ele ou ela poderia te matar!"

"Eu... Eu sei..." Ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto mais lágrimas ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. "Mas eu... Eu não... Eu não queria preocupar ninguém!"

"Feh!" InuYasha bufou, afastando as mãos e se levantando mais uma vez. Pegou seu casaco no cabide e jogou o de Kagome para ela. "Tarde demais para isso, idiota!"

Kagome não disse nada quando ele suspirou. Brincando com a gola do casaco, conseguiu se levantar. Estava pronta para passar por ele sem outra palavra quando, de repente, sentiu InuYasha bater na sua cabeça levemente e olhou para ele, surpresa. Corou inconscientemente quando ele lançou a ela um olhar furtivo pelo canto do olho. Era preocupação aquilo que vira nas piscinas douradas...! 

Não, não podia ser...! Por que estava vermelha? Não! Não, não, não, não!

"Hei." Ele resmungou repentinamente enquanto abria a porta, ainda observando-a enquanto ela rapidamente começava a esfregar as bochechas, horrorizada. "Eu quero que você me ligue, droga, se alguma coisa parecida acontecer novamente! Ouviu?"

. . .

Então era isso que significava ficar estupidamente chocada. A atriz piscou para ele, abobalhada, enquanto abaixava as mãos lentamente.

"E então?" Ele rosnou e apenas se acalmou quando Kagome começou a assentir fervorosamente, corada e surpresa demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. "Ótimo."

E com isso ele saiu sem nem se despedir, deixando a jovem em um estado neutro de embaraçada confusão.

**O**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Com pressa, por isso não vou fazer muitos comentários. XD Só peço desculpas pela demora e agradeço de coração todas as reviews. -**

**Beijos e espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bella**


	7. Memórias

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon)**

**cap.7 - Memórias**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Esquerda, direita. Esquerda, direita. Esquerda, direita.

InuYasha rosnou baixinho enquanto andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto, os braços cruzados nas costas enquanto batia o pé, os olhos frios e furiosos fitando o chão. 'Droga!' Ele praguejou mentalmente, jogando-se na cama com um sibilo e puxando o cós da calça cinza para cima, enquanto as madeixas prateadas faziam cócegas em sua barriga nua. 'Por que aquela garota estúpida ainda não ligou? Eu quero dormir aqui e não vou conseguir se ela não--- er- não que eu me importe ou... ah, merda!'

Enterrando as garras no colchão florido sob si, o inuhanyou teve que morder a bochecha interior para segurar os insultos e palavrões que estavam querendo sair de sua boca. Era difícil – e ele não pôde evitar rosnar baixinho – mas era necessário. Parecia que era o mínimo que ele podia fazer no tempo em que aguardava.

'Idiota, estúpido!' O que ela estava fazendo com ele!

Depois de alguns momentos se contorcendo silenciosa e pacientemente, ele suspirou derrotado e soltou a cama. Abriu os olhos um pouquinho e tentou ao máximo amenizar a preocupação corroendo sua alma.

Será que ele estava be...?

Uma veia pulsou em sua testa, seu corpo ficando tenso mais uma vez. Não! Não, não, não, não, não! Ele não estava preocupado! Não estava! NÃO ESTAVA PREOCUPADO COM ELA!

É, me engana que eu gosto.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, InuYasha pegou o controle remoto de cima do travesseiro rapidamente, ligando a TV perto da base de sua cama. Precisava de uma distração...

Mas, como ele logo notou, a televisão não era a resposta.

_O que você faria se, no seu aniversário de quinze anos, caísse em um poço mágico...?_

InuYasha congelou, com os olhos arregalados e um tique nervoso nas sobrancelhas, enquanto pedaços de cenas passavam na tela. Espera um minuto...

_O que você faria se, no seu aniversário de quinze anos, conhecesse o fabuloso hanyou, _

_InuYasha, preso em uma árvore?_

E lá estava ele, com aquela aparência serena enquanto Kagome entrava em 'sua clareira', uma brisa suave balançando seus cabelos. Não, esse comercial não---!

_O que você faria se, no seu aniversário de quinze anos, descobrisse que seu destino está interligado com o de um garoto solitário...?_

Oh, merda! Lá estavam eles, discutindo. E de novo, **se abraçando**...! Sua mão esquerda se enrolou procurando o botão de desligar enquanto ele tentava não assistir. Até cobriu os olhos com a mão livre, mas seu olhar sempre achava as frestas entre seus dedos.

_O que você faria se, no seu aniversário de quinze anos, sua vida inteira mudasse pra sempre?_

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu pegar o controle remoto e apontá-lo para a tela, o botão de desligar não funcionava. Será que as baterias tinham acabado? Maldito carma!

"_INUYASHAAA!" _A atriz na TV gritou, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos; Estendendo a mão enquanto era puxada por um youkai; e uma seqüência de cenas passadas rapidamente se seguiu. Ele com Kikyou, ele com Kagome, ele sozinho, os atores que faziam seus amigos e inimigos.

Apenas para terminar com a voz gravada de InuYasha lendo suas falas, acompanhando a mostra do título do filme "Um Conto de Fadas Feudal": sua voz grossa e gentil, a qual Miroku dissera que fazia as garotas desmaiarem. "_Eu sempre te protegerei..."  
_

Silêncio. _"Então… Eu vou ficar por aqui para ser protegida."_ Kagome sussurrou de volta, um sorriso em seu tom de voz enquanto a cena --- quebrava.

Literalmente. Ainda mais com InuYasha apertando o botão de desligar de uma vez por todas.

Arfando e lançando olhares fulminantes para o sistema de entretenimento anteriormente ligado, ele chegou mais perto da cabeceira da cama, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Pedaço estúpido de merda." Ele resmungou, flexionando a mão nervosamente enquanto tentava (e falhava) tirar a voz e expressões da jovem atriz de sua cabeça.

Droga, ela era uma atriz boa demais!

Batendo o punho uma ou duas vezes na testa, o hanyou rapidamente tentou encontrar outra forma de se distrair. Ficar encarando o espaço? Enrugou o nariz um pouco. Não, isso era arruinado por todos os pôsteres com o rosto de Kagome em seu quarto.

Certo, então... Música? Olhou meio sem vontade para sua coleção de CDs. Nãooo... Tinha deixado Miroku pegar todos os seus CDs bons... Tinha que ter sido BONZINHO pelo menos uma vez. De novo, droga de carma!

Uma sensação de desespero começou a se formar em seu estômago enquanto continuava a analisar sua coleção de bugigangas.

Um livro… Ele tinha um livro? Podia ler um romance? Não, nem isso! Gemendo enquanto olhava para suas estantes de livros, só levou um momento para notar que não TINHA nenhum romance bom. Só aquelas estórias curtas e entediantes e os livros dos filmes que fizera com Kagome, para ajudá-lo a se sentir mais como o personagem.

Droga! Não havia nada que pudesse…?

Voltou os olhos rapidamente quando notou um livro grosso, pequeno e encapado em corou esmagado no canto da estante mais próxima à sua cama, coberto em poeira. 'O que...?' O que era aquilo?

Ajoelhando-se com a testa franzida, pegou o livro escorregadio da estante e espirrou, tirando a poeira. Então, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas sobre a colcha, abriu as páginas.

'Oh...'

Seus traços se suavizaram enquanto sua mente surpresa digeria o que ele via diante de si, uma sombra sobre seus olhos dourados quando se lembrou subitamente: 'Oh, sim, é o meu antigo álbum de fotos.' E dentro…

Suspirando, ele descansou o queixo na palma da mão e o cotovelo sobre o joelho, cuidadosamente traçando a macia fotografia na primeira página com as pontas dos dedos. Será realmente existira uma época em que...? Keh. Parecia tão distante no tempo…

Sorrisos. Piadas. Felicidade. Sonhos. Podia ver tudo isso nos olhos do casal na figura. O casal se aconchegando juntos, rindo e se divertindo sob uma pilha de folhas douradas e do céu brilhante de outono. O casal enrolado e orgulhosamente mostrando sinais de 'V de vitória' enquanto alegremente se provocavam. O casal, tão familiar, tão desconhecido. O casal...

Ele e Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muitas coisas na vida mordem, tanto no sentido físico quanto metafórico.

Físico: Cachorros. Gatos. Irmãozinhos. Hamsters.

Metafórico: Aquela noite.

Kagome suspirou, cansada, mexendo-se de um lado para o outro na cama. Esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda direita. Os lençóis a sufocavam, os cobertores eram quentes demais. Ugh... Era oficial. Ela não conseguia dormir... Não conseguia nem relaxar! Droga.

Sentando-se com um gemido, a garota esfregou os olhos na escuridão. Fracamente, estendeu a mão para puxar a cordinha do abajur. Levou alguns minutos de busca cega, mas eventualmente seus dedos a encontraram e puxaram. Com um clique suave, um brilho aquecedor iluminou o canto do quarto, acordando-a completamente. Os caracteres verdes e brilhantes de seu relógio, que mostravam '1:58 AM', se apagaram um pouco com a nova e súbita luz, mas continuaram proeminentes o suficiente para irritá-la.

É, isso era uma porcaria… De fato, era uma 'porcaria muito sacana', como uma de suas antigas colegas de escola falaria. Correndo a mão por seu rosto, Kagome empurrou algumas mechas caídas de sua trança para trás das orelhas. Estava tão cansada – mas também tão aterrorizada. E o que diabos podia fazer a respeito? Não queria causar outra cena como a de mais cedo, mas ainda estava com medo demais para dormir!

Talvez devesse...?

Mas assim que estendeu a mão para o telefone na mesinha ao seu lado, congelou. O que estava fazendo? Não havia necessidade de ligar pra ELE! Não…

Não. Ela não ia ligar.

Assentindo para si mesma e fechando os olhos firmemente, reuniu todo o orgulho teimoso em si para que pudesse se manter fiel à sua decisão. 'Não preciso da ajuda dele. Não preciso da ajuda dele. Não preciso da ajuda dele. Não preciso da ajuda dele. Sim, eu sou forte. Sou corajosa. Sou…'

Um grilo fez barulho do lado de fora, fazendo a atriz pular um quilômetro de distância.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK_!" Ela gritou, ficando de pé e segurando o lençol que cobria seu peito enquanto empalidecia, uma mão congelada segurando sua barriga.

... Certo, agora ela era apenas patética. 'Sim... Eu sou patética.'

Gemendo irritadamente quando percebeu que tinha acabado de gritar como louca por causa de um inseto (e provavelmente assustara completamente os pobres vizinhos), Kagome deslizou para debaixo dos cobertores com lágrimas nos olhos. 'Oh, droga! O que vou fazer…?' Soluçando enquanto uma sensação amarga de medo lhe veio à garganta, uma única pérola salgada desceu por sua bochecha. 'Sou uma perdedora...'

Ainda bem que InuYasha NÃO podia vê-la naquele momento... Ela jamais teria paz.

Seus tristes olhos azuis se embaçaram apenas com a mera indicação do nome dele. 'InuYasha...' Ela pensou desesperadamente, rolando na cama e abraçando uma almofada. 'InuYasha, eu me lembro quando...!'

Heh. Um sorrisinho sem alegria alguma se formou em seus lábios rosados enquanto ela fechava os orbes azuis, um soluço lhe escapando enquanto virava a cabeça para o criado-mudo. "O que estou fazendo?" Kagome sussurrou para a noite, engolindo em seco enquanto seus olhos se abriam lentamente e paravam no telefone. "Memórias não me farão bem algum..." Hmmm…?

Piscando uma vez e fungando, Kagome passou uma mão nas bochechas, a outra se estendendo instintivamente para pegar o telefone...

Apenas para passar por ele e, em vez disso, parar no porta-retratos frio, virado de cabeça pra baixo. "Mas... Também..." Ela se viu murmurando ao levantar a fotografia com dedos trêmulos. "Elas são tudo que tenho agora..."

E com isso, colocou o porta-retratos de volta em seu lugar, orgulhosamente de pé, observando a memória brilhante com saudade. E enquanto fitava a foto, analisando as coloridas folhas de outono, seu rosto sorridente, os braços fortes dele e seu risinho feliz, sentiu uma paz indescritível lhe preencher. Uma vontade enorme e aquecedora de proteger... Que a ajudava a encontrar o descanso que precisava.

'InuYasha...'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

u.u Olá a todos.

Bom, eu sei que demorei, mas queria adiantar o capítulo 8 antes de postar esse. XD E foi graças à Coala que vocês estão lendo! ò.ó A review dela me deixou alegre e me fez querer postar o/

A partir de agora, como o FFNet não permite mais responder reviews nos caps, eu vou responder em um livejournal. Procurem no meu profile o link!

Obrigada à cunhada Jenny pela incrível revisão, como sempre \o/

Beijos,

Bella


	8. Me leve para casa parte 1

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon) **

**cap.8 - Leve-me para casa (parte 1)**

'_Oh, olá, InuYasha! Bom di--!'_

'_Cala essa boca, cadela!'_

'…_? InuYasha? Você está b--?' _

'_Por que diabos você não ligou ontem, idiota!'_

'_Bem, eu…!'_

'_Graças a você, eu consegui nem piscar! Deus!'_

'_Agora, espera aí… Isso ajuda em quê? E só não liguei PORQUE não quis te perturb---!'_

'_Ah, fica quieta, mulher. Eu não me importo nem um pouco! Keh.'_

'_V- - - Você…? Do que você…?'_

'_EU MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!'_

'_Hei! Não me deixa falando soz--- Ah, ótimo, então! Vai se DANAR!'_

"Humph!" Kagome bufou sonoramente, jogando-se na cadeira de maquiagem enquanto sua prévia discussão com InuYasha corria em mente. "Bastardo arrogante..." Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, afundou-se nas macias almofadas vermelhas com uma expressão perigosa. Sango, que estava do outro lado do quarto, suspirou pesadamente, esfregando o rosto com uma mão.

"Kagome-chan, _por favor..._" Ela suspirou, parecendo um pouco desesperada enquanto nervosamente puxava a barra do conjunto executivo que vestia. "Eu quero que você relaxe, mas nem tanto!" A resposta rebelde de Kagome foi afundar o corpo ainda mais no assento. Kanna, a pequena mulher que não tinha nada desde melanina até uma personalidade - e estava se esforçando para fazer a maquiagem de Kagome - olhou para a agente sem piscar.

"Você poderia por favor fazer esta garota se comportar?" Ela pediu, a voz tão vazia quanto sua expressão. "Preciso que ela se sente direito e não jogada como uma criança imatura."

"Kagome, Kanna está certa." Sango franziu a testa, sem saber exatamente porque virara a mensageira quando Kanna estava mais perto de Kagome do que ela mesma e fora, obviamente, ouvida perfeitamente. "Pare de agir como um bebê! Nós temos que estar no estúdio em meia hora!"

"QUE ALEGRIA!" Kagome resmungou, endireitando o corpo rancorosamente e permitindo que a chefa do departamento de maquiagem atacasse seu rosto com blush. "Que cena estúpida vamos ter que suportar hoje? Eu sendo assediada por demônios? Humanos implicando comigo? Eu parecendo estúpida com um arco e flecha? Eu de 'donzela em perigo' pela não-sei-qual vez? Ou eu sendo jogada de lado quando a miko morta aparece?"

Os lábios curvados de Sango só continuavam se curvando para baixo. Será que ela detectara uma certa animosidade ali? "Nenhum desses..." Ela começou lentamente, parando quando Kanna forçou sua cliente a se levantar para se olhar nos espelhos por todos os ângulos (apenas para ter certeza que cada toque de pó estava no lugar certo.) "Hoje vamos fazer a primeira parte de uma grande cena de luta..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh?" Os olhos de InuYasha brilharam com um prazer sádico, seu cabelo arrepiado instantaneamente amaciado quando as palavras deixaram os lábios de Miroku. "Uma cena de luta? Óti---oi! Isso dói, seu imbecil!"

"Desculpa, amorzinho." O maquiador moreno ao seu lado deu um risinho, seus lábios pintados curvados em um riso felino. "Não foi a intenção! Mas você tem o cabelo mais _sexy, _Inu-querido!"

"Oi! Não me chame assim!"

"Uh, InuYasha?" Miroku piscou enquanto seu cliente o ignorava na maior cara de pau, ao invés discutindo com o travesti ao seu lado. "Esta cena- ela vai - Você está me escutando?"

"Hei! HEI! Não! Eu não quero nenhum esmalte! Eu me NEGO a usar esmalte! E isso serve pro perfume também!"

"Mas, Inu-baby?"

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM TAMBÉM!"

'Ela vai eventualmente terminar na maior cena de romance entre os dois personagens principais.' Miroku finalizou mentalmente, esperto o suficiente para saber que essa não era a hora de adicionar aquela última partezinha, especialmente com o InuYasha tão nervoso com os pequenos detalhes.

...E com o Jakotsu o arrumando naquele dia inteiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Sentaaaaa!"**

_CATAPLOFT!_

Coloridos palavrões e maldições se misturaram com a poeira que se levantara do chão da floresta; Um buraco no formato do InuYasha estava profundamente impresso na terra. Kagome, fervendo, lançava olhares fulminantes para o hanyou caído, seu rosto furioso tão vermelho o haori dele.

"O que foi isso, bruxa?" O homem de orelhas caninas rosnou, dolorosamente erguendo a cabeça para lançar olhares furiosos para a garota diante dele. Sua sobrancelha se mexeu quando os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. 'Ela está apenas atuando...' "Você deixou o maldito lobo escapar de novo!"

"InuYasha, você está machucado!" Ela rebateu, teimosa. "Nós passamos por isso toda vez! Eu não quero que você brigue com o Kouga e ponto! Muito menos quando está machucado, ele te mataria!"

Matar---!

"O QUE!" Pulando no ar com um repentino ataque de energia, o hanyou confrontou a garota com um olhar indignado e machucado. "Eu poderia acabar com aquele idiota com uma mão amarrada nas minhas costas e um buraco na barriga!"

"Como agora?" Ela perguntou secamente, fitando-o friamente enquanto cutucava a ferida sangrenta em seu corpo, fazendo uma careta pelos materiais realísticos que o Departamento de Efeitos e Maquiagem decidira usar. Deus, era tão nojento. Pedaços de pele falsa, músculos pegajosos, baldes de sangue... Quase doentio. Claro, a expressão de completo nojo era o que eles precisavam naquele momento, então não era como se ela precisasse mascarar sua reação.

InuYasha rosnou, afastando a mão dela com um ligeiro olhar de dor em sua fase. "SIM, como agora! Deuses, Kagome! Por que você sempre o ajuda? Sempre o protege? Sempre engole toda a merda que ele faz você passar?"

"A MERDA?" Ela repetiu, um vestígio de risada sombria em sua voz enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. "Como me dar flores? Preocupar-se com meus sentimentos? Proteger-me sem reclamar? Os céus me ajudem! _Ainda bem que você não me faz passar por essa merda também, InuYasha! Deus sabe que eu não suportaria!_" E com isso ela girou para ir embora, mas o hanyou segurou seu braço com uma mão cheia de garras e a parou.

"Oi!" Ele latiu, girando-a para encará-lo. "Qual é o seu problema? O que eu fiz agora, mulher?"

Kagome ferveu em fúria sob o olhar dele, os olhos se embaçando com lágrimas mais uma vez e seu queixo tremendo. "Ohh!" Ela sibilou, afastando-se dele. "Por que se importa? Pode sair correndo para a Kikyou, não pode?"

"Eeeee corta!" O grito alegre soou de longe. "Excelente!"

O par continuou se olhando feio, ainda em suas posições.

O diretor piscou, acostumado a pelo menos uma palavra de reconhecimento. "Uh... Bom, então... Vamos tentar mais uma vez a última parte. Da fala do InuYasha em diante. Okay?"

Eles não responderam. Sango e Miroku imediatamente começaram a olhar para os lados, fingindo não conhecer seus clientes. (Como sempre, para falar a verdade.)

"Okay! Então, ação!"

E apesar do fato de eles não parecerem estar prestando atenção, tanto Kagome quanto InuYasha pareciam ter escutado. Pelo menos eles responderam da forma desejada. Empurrando-a furiosamente, o homem começou a rugir. "SIM, como agora! Deuses, Kagome! Por que você sempre ajuda todo mundo? Por que ELE? Por que sempre o protege? Importa-se com ele? Sempre engole toda a merda que ele faz você passar?"

"... A... MERDA?" Kagome ecoou, uma camada de dor em sua voz enquanto seus olhos profundos se escureciam e ela engolia em seco. Fechando os punhos em uma trêmula raiva, teve que forçá-los a ficar do lado de seu corpo. "Como me dar flores? Preocupar-se com meus sentimentos? Proteger-me sem reclamar? Os céus me ajudem! **Ainda bem que você não me faz passar por essa merda também, InuYasha! Deus sabe que eu não suportaria!" **Virando-se, ela conseguiu correr alguns passos antes de ser bloqueada por um hanyou de braços cruzados no tórax.

"Oi!" Ele rosnou, as orelhas encostadas na cabeça. "Qual é o seu problema? O que eu fiz de errado agora, mulher? Eu só...!"

O queixo dela tremeu novamente, como se ela fosse se despedaçar a qualquer momento. "Que droga, InuYasha..." Sussurrou, ainda fitando friamente à sua frente, mesmo que fosse apenas o peito dele. "Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que se importa? Você pode apenas fugir com seus amigos, não pode?"

"Kagome, mas que DIAB---!"

"Corta!" O diretor gritou novamente, parecendo levemente confuso, mas ainda sim feliz. "Muito bom, vocês dois! Tanta emoção! Se eu não tivesse visto vocês dois brigando DE VERDADE, eu juraria que esta briga era real!"

'Se ele soubesse...' Kagome não pôde deixar de pensar, sombria, trocando olhares esquentados com sua co-estrela. Ele não disse nada, mas retornou o olhar com vigor.

Notando que era o único, o diretor lentamente pigarreou, massageando a nuca nervosamente enquanto se encostava mais na cadeira. "Er- certo então. Eu notei algumas linhas erradas, então vamos mais uma vez, certo"

Mais uma vez, nenhum respondeu.

"Okay! E- ação!"

E mais uma vez ambos responderam à ordem instantaneamente. "SIM, como agora!" InuYasha sibilou, os olhos estreitados quando repentinamente pegou os pulsos da garota, agindo tão rápido quando uma cobra. Antes que alguém pudesse piscar, o hanyou pressionou-a contra uma das árvores falsas, empurrando-a dolorosamente contra a madeira. Um brilho assustado apareceu em seus olhos por meio segundo, mas logo foi substituído por uma expressão neutra. "Deuses, Kagome!" Ele gritou, frustrado, balançando-a gentilmente. "Por que você está sempre ajudando os outros? Protegendo os outros? Todo mundo! Todo mundo menos---... Deus, como pode suportar toda a merda que eles te fazem passar?"

"...A merda?" Ela murmurou lentamente, a franja escondendo seus olhos enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. "Como me dar uma chance? Se importar com meus sentimentos? Me proteger sem reclamar? Os céus me ajudem... **_Ainda bem que você não me faz passar por essa merda, InuYasha! Deus sabe que eu não suportaria!_**" Ela gritou a última parte e empurrou o corpo para frente, chocando-se com o do rapaz com tanta força que eles cambalearam um passo, testas encostadas. 

"Oi!" Ele resmungou, soltando-a e dando um passo para trás. "Qual é o seu problema? O que eu fiz agora, mulher? Por que SEMPRE é minha culpa?"

Tremendo de raiva, Kagome o fitou furiosamente. "Porque você... Você! Porque você é... Você é..." Ela respirou fundo, levantando os punhos fechados para a cabeça e segurando as têmporas. "VOCÊ! Por que se importa? Pode simplesmente sair correndo, como antes! Pode simplesmente mentir, como antes! PODE SIMPLESMENTE ME USAR, COMO ANTES! _**POR QUE AINDA FINGE QUE SE IMPORTA?**"_

Antes que pudesse fugir, InuYasha a segurou pela cintura, puxando o corpo relutante para mais perto dele com um rosnado de absoluto ultraje.

"_Kagome, do que DIABOS você está falando!"_ Ele gritou na cara dela, esforçando-se para controlá-la de alguma forma. "Eu não fingi nada! **_FOI VOCÊ! _**EU ME IMPORTEI, DROGA, E VOCÊ JOGOU DE VOLTA NA MINHA CARA! E também não me ligou!"

"_Pare de mentir, InuYasha!" _Ela gritou, lutando contra as mãos dele. "_Eu não agüento mais as suas mentiras! TUDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ FOI MENTIR!"_

"EU NUNCA MENTI PARA VOCÊ!" Ele rebateu com um grunhido, fúria em seus olhos dourados. "Nunca!"

"Então não minta agora!" Kagome sibilou, parando de se mexer por meio segundo apenas para que os olhos cheios de emoções se encontrassem. "Não minta sobre se importar..."

Pronto. Ele não podia mais suportar...

**"EU. NÃO. MENTI!" **Ele rugiu, balançando-a desesperadamente. "PORQUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTARIA? VOCÊ ERA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!"

Silêncio. Os olhos azul-acinzentados de Kagome se estreitaram mais uma vez. Saindo dos braços dele e engolindo em seco, ela enxugou as bochechas com as costas da mão.

"Palavra-chave..." A garota sussurrou com a voz rouca. "Era." E então ela saiu correndo.

InuYasha ficou parado diante das câmeras, observando-a sair correndo para seu camarim e ser seguida por Sango, Miroku e até mesmo Kikyou. Todo o resto - o diretor, a equipe técnica, o pessoal dos efeitos especiais, o departamento de maquiagem, os extras e todos os outros atores - todos o fitavam sem piscar, chocados além da razão.

Aquilo fora estranho.

"...Keh!" Ele bufou friamente antes de girar e sair furiosamente, deixando o cenário vazio.

"... E corta." O diretor suspirou fracamente, incerto do que se passara ali.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Eu o odeio, eu o odeio, eu o odeio, eu o odeio!'

Soluçando com o rosto escondido nas mãos, Kagome despencou pela porta do camarim, fechando a barreira entre ela e o resto do mundo com uma batida violenta. Passou a chave na fechadura e continuou a ignorar o mundo à sua volta -a agente batendo na porta, o ronco de seu estômago vazio, a coceira irritante que as lágrimas infinitas causavam na pele- e se jogou em um canto. Acomodando os joelhos sob o queixo e descansando contra a parede, permitiu-se chorar e chorar e chorar---

Até que caiu em um sono sem sonhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Eu a odeio, eu a odeio, eu a odeio, eu a odeio!'

InuYasha rosnou baixinho, batendo a parte traseira da cabeça contra a porta do camarim enquanto escorregava para o chão. 'Bruxa estúpida!' E colegas de trabalho estúpidos, ele adicionou, que tinham anunciado a revisão das cenas do dia. 'Idiotas...' Rosnou mentalmente. 'Enfiando o nariz nos meus assuntos. Eles só querem descobrir o que aconteceu...' Bem, mostraria a eles! Tinha trocado as fitas...

Agora estariam todos assistindo uma das gravações de colecionador de 'Garotas Enlouquecidas' de Miroku. Ha.

Por falar em garotas enlouquecidas...

Franziu ainda mais a testa quando o rosto furioso de Kagome entrou em sua mente.

'Feh. Ela provavelmente estava muito ocupada sendo uma vagabunda para pensar no que está falando... Bruxa estúpida... Ela nem ligou.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algo estava errado. Podia sentir em suas entranhas.

Kagome abriu um olho cansado, sentindo a pele avermelhada e dolorida arder com o movimento. Horas pareciam ter se passado. A usual confusão do lado de fora de sua porta parecia ter acabado e definitivamente havia escuridão no quarto. Mas isso não era incomum, ela estava acostumada a ir embora tarde da noite. Então o que estava causando aquele frio estranho na barriga?

. . . ?

E o que era aquele som baixinho?

Esfregando os olhos azuis para afastar o sono, a garota lentamente conseguiu ficar de pé, tentando montar o quebra-cabeça em sua mente. De onde vinha? Aquele tique-taque incessante? E por que aquilo lhe dava calafrios?

Coçando a cabeça e acordando lentamente, a garota congelou em absoluto terror quando seus olhos caíram sobre a penteadeira, onde uma pequena embalagem marrom estava, 'tiquetaqueando' sem parar.

Oh, Deus.

Bomba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O tipo de medo que a tomou naquele momento era inexplicável... Um tipo de pulsante agitação que segurava seu estômago com frios dedos e rapidamente tomava controle do seu corpo. Um frio ardor que corria por suas entranhas e as revirava, congelando-a no tempo enquanto sua respiração ficava presa na garganta.

Não... O que ela ia fazer agora?

Caindo para trás, a garota conseguiu segurar a maçaneta com uma mão suada e tentou abri-la, mas estava emperrada. 'Emperrada?' Ela pensou histericamente. 'Como pode estar emperrada?'

Bem, isso era fácil. Chiclete na fechadura, cadeiras do lado de fora, cola...

Alguém devia ter armado aquilo!

Mas quem...?

_"Sua... Sua IDIOTA!" Ele gritou, parecendo que ia bater Kagome. Instintivamente fechando os olhos, a garota estava meio chocada quando não sentiu nada. Então se sentiu uma tola por acreditar por um momento que ele realmente abusaria fisicamente dela. Não, em vez disso, InuYasha simplesmente caiu de joelhos, parecendo mortalmente sério. "Isso é perigoso!" Ele sussurrou acaloradamente e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, segurou seu queixo e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Poderia ser alguém te perseguindo, Kagome! Poderia ser um louco te perseguindo e ele ou ela poderia te matar!"_

Não...

'Aqueles ladrões...'

Por que ela não escutara o aviso dele? O choro ficou preso em sua garganta mais uma vez, mas este era mais aterrorizado que os outros. Cambaleando para o mais longe possível do tique-taque - em seu canto mais uma vez - os olhos arregalados de Kagome se encheram de água. 'Eu vou morrer...!' Ela pensou neutralmente, incapaz de entender o que aquilo queria dizer. 'Eu vou morrer!'

Ela não queria morrer...!

"Socorro..." Ela murmurou, incapaz de pensar racionalmente e descobrir o que fazer. Não havia janelas para pular, chaves para tentar abrir a fechadura emperrada, telefones para pedir ajuda. A porcaria de seu celular não pegava nesse prédio! Estava morta...

"So-socorro...!" Ela conseguiu falar de novo, um pouco mais alto. 'Me ajude-por favor...!' "Socorro...!" Tentando ao máximo passar pelo choro entalado em sua garganta, a jovem respirou fundo e pôs tudo para fora-suas lágrimas, seus medos e sua voz.

"**INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

**WHAM! **

_Ruído... Mexe aqui... Despedaça ali...Quebra... batebatebatebatebate..._

Cobrindo a cabeça instintivamente quando a porta literalmente se despedaçou, a atriz arriscou um olhar temeroso por trás da cortina de seus cabelos. Pedaços de madeira que há poucos momentos formavam sua porta agora voavam por todos os lados, um barulho agudo era refletido pelas paredes e uma silhueta sombreada e ansiosa de um homem parado atrás da nuvem de poeira que ele de alguma forma conseguira formar, a mão estendida. InuYasha... Ele tinha socado a barreira entre eles até derrubá-la. Ela piscou, a poeira caindo em suas roupas e madeixas negras enquanto lentamente se levantava do chão. Era ele mesmo...? "Inu... InuYasha? O que---?"

O ator fitou-a friamente. "Eu estava na saída quando escutei seu grito patético. Não pôde cuidar de si mesma de novo, cadela? Keh."

Automaticamente, ela ficou na defensiva. "Grito patético? Cad---!" Ela parou, piscando. Espere um momento... "InuYasha." Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa e franzindo a testa. "A saída é mais de um quilômetro de distância daqui- do outro lado do prédio. Como chegou aqui tão rápido...?"

. . .

"Feh!"

'... Ele nem saiu do próprio camarim.' Ela percebeu, chocada. Tinha que ser isso. Será que ele ficava cuidando dela...? Nah, fala sério... "InuYas--?"

"Cala a boca." Ele rebateu, antes de escolher por ignorá-la. Fungando, Kagome levantou-se tremulamente. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estava o tique-taque? E o que era aquele barulho agudo? O que InuYasha estava fazendo aqui? E por que parecia tão confuso enquanto cheirava o quarto?

"InuYasha, o que...?"

"Eu disse pra calar a boca!" Ele latiu, virando a caixa na penteadeira. Estalou os dedos com um rosnado sombrio e, de forma habilidosa, rasgou o papelão e o papel-presente com as garras sem nem mesmo tocá-los. E, visivelmente pelos pedaços do embrulho...

Estava um grande despertador.

Kagome caiu de joelhos mais uma vez enquanto InuYasha fitava o relógio com um olhar neutro e uma expressão exasperada e seca em sua face.

"... Pelo menos você finalmente me chamou."

Um relógio. Tinha ficado praticamente insana por causa de um relógio. UM RELÓGIO. Seu queixo começou a tremer mais uma vez naquela noite, todo seu corpo seguindo o exemplo quando InuYasha virou-se com um sorriso maldoso para rir dela---

E ficou calado ao notar as enormes e úmidas pérolas escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ela ofegava silenciosamente. Era demais... Já tinha sofrido tanto stress... Não podia mais suportar.

Começou a chorar.

E não foi um choro baixinho. Oh não. Enormes e agudos soluços soaram pelo prédio inteiro, fazendo as orelhas peludas de InuYasha se pressionarem conta o topo de sua cabeça. Sua expressão caiu enquanto observava-a no chão, chorando como um bebê.

Oh, merda...

"Kagome- Kago-chan..." Ele sussurrou, agachando-se ao lado dela hesitantemente... Apenas para cair para trás quando ela se jogou em seus braços. "Eh...!" Pressionando sua face no peito dele enquanto outra onda de vulnerabilidade a atingia, Kagome segurou o material de sua blusa desesperadamente. E por mais que odiasse admitir - o coração dele se despedaçou.

"Oh... Merda. Kagome, querida, por favor..." Ele implorou enquanto ela continuava a abraçá-lo cada vez mais forte, ainda tremendo. Os braços fortes dele tentativamente envolveram o frágil corpo, puxando-a para mais perto e gentilmente secando suas lágrimas com o polegar. "Por favor, pare... Não chore! Eu estou aqui, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você."

Ela arfou, sem ar. A tremedeira foi diminuindo ligeira e lentamente enquanto soluçava baixinho. "I...Inu...chan..." Ela conseguiu murmurar, ainda incapaz de largar o corpo quente dele. "Por favor... Leve-me para casa..."

". . ."

Mordendo o lábio inferior, a garota lentamente virou-se para ele com olhos arregalados e úmidos. O ator simplesmente assentiu, a face desprovida de qualquer emoção.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E ele a levou. Ele a levou sem nenhuma palavra, boa ou má ou meio-termo. Lentamente levantou-a no colo e a carregou pelos corredores vazios do prédio, parou um táxi na rua e levou-a para casa- sem largá-la nem mesmo uma vez.

Abriu a porta com a chave que ela lhe dera anos e anos atrás, esta sendo a primeira vez que precisara usá-la, e carregou-a para seu quarto. A única vez que hesitou foi quando gentilmente colocou-a sobre a cama, quando notou a foto deles. Parando por um momento, o ator tocou a moldura calorosa... Então a endireitou na mesinha de cabeceira... Antes de sorrir levemente para Kagome, que o observava atrás de uma reação.

E então partiu sem qualquer tipo de despedida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hohohohoho... Esse capítulo é bom \o/**

**Certo, certo u.u Eu sei que demorei. Mas tive problemas sérios. xD Para mais explicações e as respostas das reviews, visitem meu livejournal. (link no profile.)**

**Beijos e ja ne o/**


	9. Os beijos de Kikyou

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of The Moon)**

**cap.9 - Os beijos de Kikyou**

O que quer que o resto da equipe e atores esperava na manhã seguinte quando InuYasha e Kagome chegaram, não receberam exatamente aquilo. De fato, para a decepção de todos, foi bem... normal. Ambos entraram batendo os pés, rosnaram (apesar de os técnicos de palco mais românticos insistirem que seus rosnados estavam menos selvagens naquele dia) e se encaminharam para seus respectivos camarins com batidas abruptas de portas. Oh, deixe a diversão começar...

Sango e Miroku suspiraram simultaneamente, massageando as testas em irritação enquanto as doces reclamações de seus clientes atravessavam as paredes. Parecia que o par não melhorara nada - pelo contrário, pareciam ter piorado. Sim, uma surpreendente reviravolta. Ambas as estrelas haviam decidido que preferiam _ligar _um para o outro com o objetivo de discutir, para que não "precisassem olhar para a sua cara nojenta".

"Pense bem, podia ser pior." Naraku consolou, pouco convincente, checando seu relógio. "Eles podiam estar usando os telefones do estúdio em vez dos deles próprios. Pelos meus cálculos, vamos ter que sofrer apenas mais duzentos minutos disso, com ou sem conta de telefone."

... Ótimo.

Kikyou balançou a cabeça enquanto se juntava ao marido e os agentes, tão irritada quanto o resto. "Já ouvi falar que o amor é cego..." Ela resmungou, tirando a faca de plástico da mão de Sango. Como já usara o objeto para passar requeijão em seu pão, a agente parecia seriamente interessada em usar a 'arma' para... Outras coisas. "Mas nunca de _cegar a si mesmo _para não ver o outro. Isso é ridículo!"

E era.

O amor não é apenas "cego", evidentemente. Era também muito, muito bom em irritar todo mundo.

"199. . . . . . . . ."

"Eu vou buscar um pouco de Maalox." Sango finalmente murmurou, ocupada com a tarefa de engolir o maior número de comprimidos de Advil que alguém podia tomar de uma vez só. Passando a caixa de remédio para o homem de olhos violetas, ela fez menção de sair, mas foi impedida pela mão de Miroku segurando a barra da blusa social. Olhando para baixo, sentiu uma onda de pena pelo homem, que parecia preste a arrancar seus cabelos.

"198. . . . . . . . ."

"Sim...?" Ela perguntou com a voz tensa.

"... Esqueça a colher." Miroku insistiu, o monte cansado que era seu corpo encostado contra a parede. Kikyou assentiu com a cabeça, concordando, cansada. Sango conseguiu sorrir levemente.

"197. . . . . . . . ."

"Certo."

". . . . . . . . . . . . 196 - - -"

"Naraku, querido." A mulher de cabelos cor de ébano suspirou. "Cala a boca."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Humph!" Kagome bufou, fechando o celular furiosamente quando a bateria acabou. "Canalha estúpido!" InuYasha...! Ele se achava tão esperto... Tão perfeito... Tão melhor que todo mundo. Bem, ele não era! Mas ele ERA tão.. Tão... Tão...

Tão alguma coisa!

"Maldito seja ele." Ela praguejou baixinho, girando monotonamente em sua cadeira de maquiagem enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo-se meio morta. "Por que ele dificulta tanto as coisas? Por que ele sempre insiste em discutir?"

_Ele não insiste. _Uma voz repentina em sua cabeça a lembrou. _É **você **que sempre começa as discussões._

...O quê? Kagome se endireitou na cadeira, a sobrancelha se contraindo. 'Eu não!'

_Você, sim._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oi!" InuYasha rosnou suavemente para o espelho, estreitando o olhar para si mesmo. "Você é a voz na _minha _cabeça. Você tem que concordar _comigo_!"

_Mas você está errado. Admita que começa as discussões de propósito._

'O qu---? Isso é papo furado! Por que eu começaria discussões de propósito!' E por que ele estava brigando consigo mesmo? Devia estar enlouquecendo. Definitivamente precisava de umas férias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Fala sério. Você sabe que é verdade._

'Isso é simplesmente estúpido.' Kagome franziu a testa mentalmente. Maldito subconsciente... 'Não há razão plausível para que eu brigue com ele de propósito ou simplesmente queira falar com ele! E ponto final!'

_Claro que tem._

'Até parece. Diga uma.'

_Que tal... Você ainda está apaixonada por ele?_

'. . . !'

Kagome balançou a cabeça rapidamente, fechando as mãos. 'Não!' Ela gritou. 'Eu não o amo. Eu **nunca **o _amei_! Ele apenas me USOU... E então me jogou de lado com todas as mentiras em que ele me fizera acreditar! Eu odeio o InuYasha! Eu brigo com ele porque ele precisa de uma lição, não porque eu gosto de ouvir a voz dele ou me agarrar a qualquer relacionamento que eu possa ter com ele! Eu o odeio! Eu o odeio, eu o odeio, eu o odeio, EU O ODEIO!'

Ela parou após essa crise, esperando que alguém (ou alguma coisa) em sua mente respondesse, mas a voz parecia ter evaporado, deixando-a sozinha com sua crescente dúvida.

'Será que eu ainda me importo...?'

'...Se essa for a verdade, eu só vou odiá-lo mais!'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Certo, estão todos prontos?" O diretor chamou animadamente, batendo as mãos para que prestassem atenção. O estúdio ficou relativamente silencioso com suas palavras, virando-se neutralmente em sua direção. Como diabos ele conseguir ser tão feliz o tempo todo? Será que não percebia o que ocorria em volta? Kikyou suspirou pesadamente, já de mau-humor. 'Mas acho que isso me deixa mais caracterizada pro filme.' Ela pensou monotonamente, observando os lábios do diretor enquanto ele tagarelava alguma coisa.

"---Prontos para começar a gravar a cena do beijo de Kikyou!"

...Beijo?

A dublê-que-virou-estrela endireitou-se enquanto tentava absorver suas palavras, seus olhos se arregalando. Talvez devesse ter prestado atenção... Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu InuYasha deslizar para o seu lado, a lã grossa do haori de "rato de fogo" encostando-se às suas costas. Ela virou-se ligeiramente, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ele lançou-lhe um sorriso provocante.

"Vai ser divertido, hein?" Ele brincou suavemente, sua voz quase um ruído sensual. "Vai ser bom ter uma rodada com _você_, pra variar." Kikyou riu, as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas.

"Ora, ora." Ela sussurrou, uma expressão de debochado interesse em sua face, enquanto dava um passo para trás. "Aqui não. Meu marido está assistindo."

InuYasha riu e piscou, encontrando sua posição na floresta falsa que era o cenário. Pôde sentir um par de olhos sobre ele enquanto se movia, mas não se deu ao trabalho de ver. Já sabia quem era e ela estaria no palco logo. Porém, não pôde evitar gritar:

"Oi! Tire uma foto - Vai durar mais tempo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao ouvir suas palavras, as bochechas de Kagome coraram e seus olhos se estreitaram. O arrogante filho da---! Respirando fundo, ela tentou se acalmar e não perder o controle. Não era hora de discutir, era hora de atuar. E ela atuaria.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee --- Ação!" O diretor gritou, apontando Kagome. Pegando a deixa, a atriz correu para o palco, como se rompesse por entre as árvores. Todo o cenário estava sob a escuridão, como se a noite tivesse chegado mais cedo. A floresta de pinheiros e bordos artificiais se elevava sobre ela enquanto tropeçava nas pedras aleatoriamente colocadas, tombando na clareira onde a calma Kikyou estava, jogada elegantemente sobre os galhos de um carvalho morto.

"Owwww..." A colegial gemeu com uma careta enquanto esfregava a parte de trás da cabeça, lentamente se levantando. "Mas que... Huh?" Olhando para cima, ela finalmente notou a miko adormecida, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Algumas esferas verdes flutuavam à sua volta (e que mais tarde seriam transformados em youkais carregadores de almas com o auxílio dos efeitos gráficos de computador) e uma brisa suave soprou, balançando as longas madeixas da sacerdotisa.

"Oh..." Kagome engasgou, chocada, enquanto caminhava cuidadosamente até a mulher mais velha. "Ela é tão linda... Nós não somos tão pareci---?" Arfando, a garota parou de falar quando Kikyou repentinamente ficou atenta, abrindo os olhos.

"Você---!" Ela sibilou, genuinamente surpresa. "Como penetrou minha barreira mística?"

Kagome piscou uma ou duas vezes, confusão marcada em seu rosto. "Barreira? Que barreira? Eu não quis...?"

Kikyou observava-a sem emoção alguma por um momento, mas logo um pequeno sorriso de compreensão acendeu suas feições. "Entendo... Então você realmente _sou _eu."

A garota estava completamente confusa agora. "O qu...? Acho que não..."

Balançando a cabeça uma vez, a miko mudou o assunto suavemente. "Onde está InuYasha?" Ela inquiriu, olhando por sobre o ombro, mas mantendo os olhos fixos em Kagome.

Kagome ficou silenciosa, um olhar dolorido em seu rosto enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. "Ele... Ele está procurando por você."

A expressão de Kikyou continuou controlada, apesar de uma pequena chama de triunfo queimar em seus olhos por meio segundo. "Oh...?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha friamente. "E o que _você _significa para o InuYasha, então...?"

"Huh...?" A adolescente arfou, incerta do que dizer. Uma segunda onda de tristeza a atingiu quando abriu a boca, mas ela tentou conter a dor e não deixá-la transparecer com suas palavras. "Ele disse... Mas... Desde então ele só pensa em..."

Quando Kagome se calou, a atenção de Kikyou foi voltada para seus carregadores de alma, que haviam começado a circular mais rápido enquanto ela descia dos galhos. "Ah." Ela murmurou monotonamente, fitando sua reencarnação. "Parece que o InuYasha chegou." Anunciou. "Mas não para te resgatar... Ele veio me ver." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "E você está no caminho."

Levantando a mão repentinamente, dois de deus longos e frios dedos tocaram o centro da testa de Kagome, lançando um choque por todo o seu corpo e paralisando-a do pescoço abaixo. "O que...?" A garota choramingou baixinho enquanto caía contra a árvore, o corpo rígido. "Eu não posso...?"

"Ninguém pode te ver ou te ouvir além de mim." A sacerdotisa informou, recompensando os carregadores de alma com carícias ternas na cabeça. "Eu garantirei que você _não interfira."_

"Interferir?" Kagome engasgou. "No quê?" De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão. "Não! Kikyou! Você não pretende matá-lo, pretende?"

Kikyou inclinou a cabeça para o lado de leve, um fraco divertimento em sua voz. "E por que não? InuYasha... Ele quer me ver morta."

"Não é verdade!" A adolescente insistiu forçadamente, lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos enquanto dizia a verdade mais dolorosa em sua vida. "InuYasha... InuYasha ainda te ama!"

Então, pegando sua deixa, um barulho foi escutado. O som de passos rápidos que se aproximavam, enquanto InuYasha entrava na clareira.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e ela tentou mover o corpo. "InuYasha...!"

O hanyou não respondeu, nem mesmo olhou em sua direção. Em vez disso, seus olhos estavam fixos na miko. "Kikyou..." Ele ofegou, tremendo enquanto os olhos arregalados da sacerdotisa viraram para se fixar com os dele.

"InuYasha...? Ele não pode me ver..." Kagome arfou, horrorizada, enquanto assistia o casal se aproximar lentamente. Um dos monstros da miko se enrolaram em volta do seu corpo, outro tocou o de InuYasha.

"Era você, não era?" InuYasha acusou em voz baixa após uma longa pausa. "Coletando e devorando as almas de mulheres..."

Kikyou não respondeu, mas seus olhos azuis diziam tudo. O meio demônio gemeu de arrependimento e vergonha sob o olhar intenso dela. As memórias... "Por que?" Ele finalmente perguntou, mal sendo ouvido.

"Por que...?" A mulher repetiu, dando mais um passo para perto dele. "Isso é simples. Este... Corpo. Esta criança de terra e ossos... Ela não funciona a não ser que seja bem cuidada. E precisa ser alimentada pelos mortos." Um pequeno e sombrio sorriso tomou seus lábios enquanto ela elevava uma mão para sua cabeça, segurando com força o tecido da roupa. "Você deve me achar desprezível, InuYasha." Ela pressionou. "Eu me escondi através dos tempos, sobrevivo dos mortos, movida apenas pelo meu ódio por você!"

Ódio... Tanto ódio.

O rosto de Kagome se suavizou ligeiramente diante das palavras da mulher, assim como o do hanyou. "Kikyou..." Ambos sussurraram, apesar do sussurro do hanyou estar cheio de dor.

"Kikyou..." Ele repetiu, como se procurasse coragem, seu rosto se contorcendo em diferentes e indescritíveis expressões. "Kikyou! Você pode ME odiar, mas eu... Eu..."

Balançando a cabeça rapidamente, ele finalizou, segurando os ombros da mulher."

"Eu não parei de me importar com você! Pensar em você! Nem por um dia... Nem por um segundo!"

Os olhos da colegial se arregalaram como se ela tivesse sido estapeada no rosto, seu coração batendo e pulsando em seus ouvidos.

"Eu não me importo com a sua aparência." InuYasha continuou suavemente, lentamente soltando os ombros dela. "Eu nunca te acharia desprezível."

"..." Kikyou parecia honestamente chocada, seus cabelos balançando na brisa gentil enquanto erguia uma mão surpresa para o rosto do hanyou. "É... Verdade?" Ela inquiriu suavemente, uma repentina gentileza tomando suas palavras enquanto descansava as pontas dos dedos na pele de InuYasha. Ele hesitou, surpreso, mas não repeliu o toque.

"Não está com medo?" A sacerdotisa perguntou em tom baixo. "Eu poderia te matar com essas mãos agora mesmo..."

InuYasha não disse nada, os olhos cor de âmbar transbordando puro medo e arrependimento...

Até que a sacerdotisa ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou os lábios aos dele, fazendo os olhos do hanyou se arregalarem enquanto ele tentava se afastar.

"CORTA!"

Todos os três atores pularam em surpresa quando a voz do diretor cortou a cena.

"O que?" Eles suspiraram, um pouco irritados com a interrupção. Afinal, achavam que estava tudo indo bem.

"InuYasha, Kikyou." O diretor começou, coçando sua barbicha enquanto tentava determinar as melhores palavras para explicar sua opinião. "Eu não estou... SENTINDO o clima."

"...O quê?" O par repetiu, confuso.

"Eu não estou SENTINDO o clima." O diretor falou novamente, balançando os braços freneticamente. "Não estou sentindo o amor! Vocês estavam loucamente, ardentemente, apaixonadamente, _desejosamente _se amando há 50 anos e agora estão compartilhando seu primeiro beijo em **meio século**! InuYasha, você _precisa _parecer confuso, inseguro e tal, mas não como se você quisesse pegar o próximo ônibus para a Austrália!"

Ele franziu o nariz e arqueou a sobrancelha. "Mas... Não é _possível _ir de ônibus até a Au..."

"Não importa! Vamos tentar o beijo de novo. Okay? Okay."

InuYasha e Kikyou trocaram olhares neutros. Kagome não disse nada, apenas permaneceu rígida perto da árvore. Parece que eles não tinham muita escolha no assunto.

"Eeeeeeeeeee..." O homem sussurrou, apontando os dedos para o casal feudal.

"Ação!"

"Você não está com medo...?" Kikyou perguntou, a voz sensual como a canção de uma sereia. "Eu poderia matá-lo com estas mãos agora mesmo..."

InuYasha não respondeu, apenas escondeu os orbes cor de mel. E então, surpreendentemente, ela uniu os lábios em um beijo antes que ele pudesse piscar.

"!" Ele se curvou ligeiramente enquanto ela se erguia, os olhos se fechando. Levou um momento, mas InuYasha lentamente começou a responder, sem se inclinar na direção dela, mas também não se afastando.

Foi então que Kagome, forçada a assistir, sentiu sua sobrancelha se contrair uma única vez.

"CORTA!"

Os dois se afastaram, segurando a vontade de suspirar em frustração. Kagome segurou uma vontade também... De suspirar em alívio.

...Huh?

Todo o seu corpo congelou quando ela percebeu o que queria fazer. 'De onde veio ISSO?'

"O que foi agora?" InuYasha falou com a voz arrastada, entediado, presenteando o diretor com um olhar frio.

"Ainda... Não está certo." O homem pronunciou, mexendo os dedos como se tentasse encontrar inspiração do nada. "Não... Vamos tentar de novo. Pulem o diálogo, só o beijo. Depois editamos as falas de novo. Okay?"

"Okay." InuYasha e Kikyou responderam secamente, girando os olhos e escondendo os sorrisos. Kagome sentiu algo perfurar seu coração, mas não sabia o que era.

"Okay então!" O diretor gritou. "Eeee, ação!"

Com isso dito, a mão de Kikyou soltou a bochecha dele e segurou seu cabelo, puxando-o para um beijo, ao qual ele respondeu ansiosamente.

Kagome fez menção de se virar, mas lembrou-se que não podia.

"Corta! Agressivo demais, tentem de novo!"

A sacerdotisa moveu a outra mão para acariciar a outra bochecha, unindo os lábios gentilmente. InuYasha só levou um momento para absorver a ação, então a puxou para seus braços.

Kagome mordeu a língua dolorosamente, tentando não gritar.

"Corta! Doce demais, tentem de novo!"

A mão dela continuou em seu rosto enquanto a miko fechava os olhos, cuidadosamente guiando o rosto dele para que seus lábios se tocassem castamente.

Os olhos de InuYasha se fecharam lentamente enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, paixão nascendo em seu abraço.

O modo como os olhos da colegial começavam a se mover não parecia nem um pouco saudável.

"Corta! Nada de novela mexicana. Tentem de novo!"

A mão da sacerdotisa soltou a bochecha dele enquanto ela se pressionava contra ele, unindo suas bocas em um beijo erótico enquanto InuYasha começava a descer o ombro de sua blusa.

Os punhos trêmulos da reencarnação se fecharam.

"Corta! Pornográfico demais, tentem de novo!"

Antes que Kikyou pudesse tentar começar a cena novamente, InuYasha a envolveu em seus braços e a inclinou graciosamente, beijando-a por tudo que era mais sagrado enquanto ela ria.

Parecia que Kagome ia estourar uma veia.

"CORTA! Ha Ha. Não estamos filmando 'Grease - Nos Tempos da Brilhantina' aqui, pessoal. De novo!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Duas horas e cinqüenta e três tomadas depois, o diretor ainda não se decidira, os lábios de Kikyou e InuYasha estavam roxos... E Kagome estava prestes a estrangular a equipe inteira.

"Beeeem." O diretor considerou, adicionando algumas longas pausas entre seus pensamentos. "Eu acho que _esse _vai _servir. _Eu bem que gostei de quando você se afastou e depois a beijou, InuYasha." O hanyou simplesmente o saudou com dois dedos, completamente sem fôlego para dizer alguma coisa. O diretor sorriu alegremente antes de notar o olhar mortal de Kagome, choques elétricos sombrios saindo de seus olhos. Ele engoliu em seco nervosamente antes de desviar os olhos. "Er... Certo. Eu acho que dá para parar as filmagens por hoje, então. Estejam aqui amanhã bem cedo!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ele sentira o cheiro dela durante todo o percurso - O primeiro, segundo e terceiro corredor, o pequeno lance de escadas, todas as curvas e por todas as portas. Mas isso não era incomum, seus camarins eram um em frente ao outro, afinal. O que o surpreendeu foi quando ela entrou em SEU camarim, batendo o pé, os olhos brilhando e as bochechas queimando furiosamente.

"O que---?" InuYasha arfou, mais do que chocado quando Kagome entrou no seu agora-não-tão-particular-camarim, fechando a porta atrás dela. Bem, pelo menos ele não começara a se trocar ainda. "O que diabos _você _quer?"

Kagome estreitou os olhos, ainda vestida em seu uniforme escolar verde. "O que _diabos _foi aquilo?" Ela sibilou, flexionando os dedos com raiva indescritível.

As orelhas de InuYasha se moveram em confusão. "Do que está FALANDO...?"

"AQUELA CENA!" Kagome cuspiu, lágrimas se juntando nos cantos dos olhos. "O que estava acontecendo entre vocês, merda?"**  
**

"O... O QUE?" InuYasha ofegou, lutando contra o desejo de rir. Porém, algo na expressão dela dizia que rir não era a melhor coisa a fazer... "Nada! O que lhe deu essa idéia?"

Os olhos dela se estreitaram mais ainda. Ela não fora convencida. "Vocês estavam...!"

"Estávamos ATUANDO, mulher!" Ele gritou. "ATUANDO! Você sabe, o que somos pagos para fazer? Você sabe, como _nós _normalmente fazemos juntos?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a face furiosa dela. "...Ou talvez você NÃO saiba..."

"Você... Você não pode querer que eu acredite que aqueles beijos eram ATUAÇÃO." Kagome rosnou, quase sem ar de tanta raiva. "Não poderiam ser! Vocês estavam praticamente se amassando na frente da equipe toda!"

Os olhos de InuYasha se estreitaram enquanto ele se jogava em seu sofá, colocando os pés no braço da mobília. "E se estivéssemos?" Ele desafiou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Ela _não estava... _Mas e se estivesse? Por que diabos **VOCÊ** se importaria?"

"Eu...!" Kagome começou, mas quase instantaneamente se calou, como se tivesse levado um soco na barriga. "Eu...!" Começou novamente, forçando um riso, tentando parecer confiante. "Eu..."

Mordendo o interior da boca tão forte que quase sangrou, a garota fitou o hanyou...

Antes de correr do camarim como se sua vida dependesse disso.

OoOoOoOoO

'Isso é tão estúpido...' Kagome suspirou profundamente, erguendo o telefone para o ouvido antes de colocá-lo de volta no gancho e fitar os botões de discagem em seu colo com uma expressão vazia. Enroscando a corda nos dedos, a atriz inclinou a cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama, fitando o teto do quarto. '_Eu _sou tão estúpida... Como pude exagerar daquele jeito?

...Será que é exagero? Será que eram _mesmo _beijos de atuação? E se não fossem? Será que a Kikyou achou que eram?'

Pegou o telefone novamente, pausou por um momento e colocou de volta no gancho. 'Não... Eu não posso perguntar. O que eu diria? "Hey, Kikyou-chan! Então, você gostou de beijar o InuYasha hoje?" Ela me odiaria! Naraku me odiaria!'

Kagome parou, lembrando-se repentinamente. 'Espere. É mesmo! Ela é casada! TINHA que ser um beijo de atuação!

...A não ser que eles tenham um caso.'

O que, claro, trouxe uma nova onda de preocupação que Kagome não podia explicar. O que havia de errado com ela? Por que se importava tanto? Claro, aquela havia sido a primeira vez que vira InuYasha beijando outra mulher, mas... Quem se importava? Não era problema dela, era? Não era importante, era?

...Oh, quem ela estava tentando enganar?

Pressionando o telefone contra seu ouvido novamente, a atriz discou o número da casa dos Hijimashi, uma sensação fria de medo em seu estômago e o gosto de bile em sua boca. Seu coração acelerava com cada quatro toques, antes de praticamente explodir quando a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica.

_"Olá, você ligou para a residência Hijimashi. Se o assunto é algo cinematográfico, pressione 1 após o toque. Se for sobre audiências, pressione 2. Se for sobre um livro, pressione 3. Se for sobre caridade, pressione 4. Se for sobre razões políticas, pressione 5. Se você deseja falar com Naraku, pressione 6. Se deseja falar com Kikyou, pressione 7. Se deseja falar sobre qualquer outra razão, pressione 8. Se está ligando porque é da família, desligue agora. Tenha um bom dia. Beeeeeeeeeeeep."_

"Uh..." Kagome engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer agora que estava sendo gravada. (Não que ela soubesse o que dizer para a _verdadeira _Kikyou.) "Olá, Kikyou-chan. Aqui é a Kagome. Eu só..."

"Kagome-chan?"

"Ahn?" A atriz parou, surpresa pela voz repentina do outro lado da linha, e piscou duas vezes. "Kikyou-chan, você está aí? Eu pensei que..."_  
_

"Estou passando as ligações." A mulher admitiu com um riso. "Desculpe, eu sei que é chato, mas estou esperando uma ligação da minha mãe logo. Ela simplesmente não liga pra mensagem da secretária eletrônica!"

Kagome riu com a amiga, apesar de ser um pouco forçado. Notando isso, Kikyou ficou quieta mais cedo que o normal antes de perguntar. "O que houve? Você não parece muito bem."

"Ummm..." Ótimo, agora ela estava empacada de novo. "Eu só... Eu tenho uma pergunta." Kagome admitiu cuidadosamente, brincando com a corda do telefone nervosamente. Bem, pelo menos ela não estava roendo as unhas. Ainda.

"Oh?" Kikyou falou. "Certo então. Manda!"

"Bem... Uh... É meio embaraçoso." Kagome murmurou timidamente, os olhos baixos enquanto apertava o telefone. "Mas... Erm... Hoje, mais cedo. Na filmagem."

"...Sim...?" Kikyou incitou quando a estrela se calou. "O que tem?"

"Uh... Aquele beijo..." Kagome começou novamente, as bochechas queimando. "Ou, devo dizer, aqueles beijos... Eles tiveram... Você sabe..."

"Eh... Não... _Não _sei." A outra respondeu lentamente, confusa. Será que perdera algo importante? Porque certamente parecia. "Há algum problema?"

"Eles... Eles tiveram..." Kagome tentou dizer, sentindo-se estúpida. "Aqueles beijos... Eles tiveram... Significado?"

Silêncio mortal.

A garota instantaneamente se arrependeu de suas palavras tolas, a face vermelha.

"Kagome-chan." Kikyou começou após alguns momentos, soando um pouco chocada. "O que deu em você? É claro que não. Eu sou uma feliz mulher casada! O InuYasha é um amigo para mim -- Um irmão. Era apenas atuação. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber."

Sim... Ela, de todas as pessoas, _deveria _saber... Então por que não sabia?

"É só isso?" A mais velha perguntou, o tom de voz alegre de volta. "Desculpe te apressar, mas Naraku e eu queremos nos deitar mais cedo, se você entende o que eu quero dizer."

Kagome sorriu ligeiramente, apesar de ainda estar incrivelmente embaraçada - por mais motivos que um. "S-sim... Claro... Boa noite, Kikyou-chan. Até amanhã de manhã."

"Até!" A outra cantarolou antes que Kagome escutasse o som do telefone sendo desligado.

Permitindo que o telefone caísse de suas mãos, a atriz jogou-se para trás, fechando os olhos. O que diabos estava errado com ela? Por que estava agindo assim? Será que tudo isso estava deixando-a estressada?

_É porque você ainda o ama, hahahahaha HAHAHA!_

Oh, era por isso. Tinha enlouquecido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Muito obrigada pela paciência. Tive alguns probleminhas que me impediram de postar antes. Faltam 4 capítulos pra completar essa fic, espero terminar isso esse ano ainda. xD Mas tenho 3 coisas pendentes antes de por as mãos nessa fic de novo, então sejam MAIS pacientes.**

**Obrigada, Jenny, pela revisão.**

**Reviews no livejournal, cujo link está no meu profile e blah blah blah. Já é pra saberem onde está o link u.u**

**(Deu pra notar que estou estressada e com pressa? u.u)**

**Beijos,**

**Bella**


	10. Tortas, cervejas e outras coisas doces

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of the Moon)**

**cap.10 – Tortas, cervejas e outras coisas doces**

Ah, que noite linda. O ar estava frio e seco com a promessa do inverno que estava para chegar. Os céus estavam tingidos do mais sedoso negro, salpicados com um mar de estrelas que brilhavam como diamantes. No horizonte, a lua cheia faiscava como uma maravilhosa bola de gelo. As folhas de outono começavam a cair lentamente, amenizando a escuridão com uma leve pincelada de cor. Sim, era uma noite linda. InuYasha estava parado no meio do quase deserto estacionamento, absorvendo a imagem.

Uma linda noite, de fato. Perfeita para ir ao bar. Mas, que noite não era perfeita para ir ao bar?

'O Onigumo não fecha aquele lugar velho até a meia noite.' Ele pensou animadamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. 'Eu tenho muito tempo para ficar completamente bêbado.' E deveria ser acrescentado que ele precisava disso desesperadamente. Tinha sido um dia terrível, até pior do que o normal. Kagome não se contentara em se recusar a conversar ou discutir com ele, pois insistia em lançar-lhe olhares fulminantes pelo canto dos olhos, fazendo-o se sentir... Desconfortável.

Ah, bem. Não importava. Logo, ele nem lembraria de nada daquilo. Deu um leve sorriso arrogante e arrumou seu cachecol de lã. Começou a andar na direção da saída de emergência, os olhos no céu, quando de repente ouviu passos atrás de si e um leve pigarrear.

'?'

O hanyou parou instintivamente, virando-se enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos prateados. Ele já sabia quem era. Mas ainda sim, era meio difícil de acreditar, depois do gelo que recebera e que estivera incomodando-o como um espinho pelas últimas nove horas.

"O que você quer?" InuYasha perguntou friamente, uma cara de desgosto e desprezo em sua face enquanto seus olhos frios pairavam sobre a tímida forma de Kagome, parada a alguns metros com os olhos fitando o chão e o punho fechado na boca. "Eu não tenho tempo para mais besteira, mulher. Se você tem algo a dizer, por que não disse mais ce---"

"Queriràlanchonetecomigo?"

InuYasha piscou.

Kagome corou.

Silêncio.

"...O quê?" O hanyou exclamou, confuso e exasperado. Kagome suspirou, abaixando ainda mais a cabeça. "Como é?"

"Você... Você quer ir à lanchonete... Comigo?" Ela repetiu lentamente, seu tom de voz ainda mais baixo. Ainda assim, não era o suficiente para InuYasha, que estava tão confuso quanto se alguém tivesse virado o mundo de cabeça pra baixo e esquecido de lhe avisar.

"O quê?" O ator repetiu, a expressão confusa ainda em seu rosto. A sobrancelha de Kagome se mexeu irritadamente. Ela sabia que ele era cabeça-dura, mas aquilo era ridículo. 'Ele só está querendo zombar de mim, não é?'

"Você quer ir à lanchonete comigo?" Ela gritou. "Você sabe - Sair! Para comer torta! Quer que eu soletre isso pra você!"

InuYasha, apesar de ainda parecer meio perdido, conseguiu dar um sorriso. "Sim, por favor."

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar mortal. "I-S-S-O." E com isso, bateu o pé até ele, segurou sua mão e puxou-o até o portão, tão frustrada e envergonhada que nem percebeu os dedos dele entrelaçados com os seus.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Twaaaaaaaang. . ._

_Twaaaaaaaang. . ._

_Twaaaaaaaang. . ._

_Twaaaaa- - - _

Kagome cobriu o garfo de InuYasha com a mão, o olho se mexendo involuntariamente. "Você se importa?" Ela resmungou. "Isso é irritante!"

O ator sorriu arrogantemente. "Por que você acha que eu estou fazendo isso?"

... Entendido.

Kagome suspirou e removeu seus dedos. 'Eu devia saber.' Sim, InuYasha. Toda a alegria de um "terrível bebê" no corpo de um homem adulto. "Idiota imaturo." Ela murmurou, esquecendo-se por um momento da audição fenomenal do seu "amiguinho".

"Se eu sou um idiota tão imaturo..." Ele disse de repente, os olhos no garfo (com o qual ele decidira continuar brincando). "...Por que você me convidou para vir aqui?" A face da morena ficou vermelha enquanto ela se endireitava na cadeira, observando-o observar o talher com os olhos de alguém que fora pego pelos holofotes.

_Twaaaaaaaaang. . . _

"Uh..." Ela começou de forma inteligente, procurando suas melhores desculpas e não encontrando nenhuma.

_Twaaaaaaaang. . . _

"Quero dizer---"

_Twaaaaaaaaang. . . _

InuYasha continuou. "Você me odeia. Eu te odeio. Nós dançaríamos sobre os túmulos um do outro. Você nem quis brigar comigo hoje - por que essa grande mudança de repente?" Ele colocou os pés na mesa enquanto a garçonete (que, ainda bem, não era a mesma garota que os atendera da última vez) deixou os pratos de torta de nozes com um olhar de censura para as botas do autor. Claro, era um olhar de censura até ela perceber de quem eram as botas nojentas - e então era um olhar secreto de 'Imagino se eu consigo pegar o chiclete na sola do sapato dele sem que ninguém note?'

Mas antes que ela pudesse mover uma unha pintada, foi dispensada por um olhar frio de ambas as pessoas na mesa, que pareciam querer ser deixadas sozinhas. Que droga. Teria que pensar em outra forma de ficar rica no E-Bay.

...Talvez se ela queimasse a imagem da Virgem Maria em queijo grelhado? Hmmm...

Correu para contar ao cozinheiro sua idéia, deixando InuYasha e Kagome sozinhos novamente, o restaurante inteiro como o campo de batalha dos dois.

"Não foi uma grande mudança." Kagome resmungou enquanto InuYasha continuava fazendo barulho com o garfo e se recusava a encontrar os olhos dela.

"...Oh." E por alguma razão desconhecida, ele aceitou aquela resposta.

Mas mesmo que eles tivessem deixado como estava, a tensão no ar estava dificultando a respiração. Ambos decidiram que preferiam atacar a torta em vez de um ao outro, então acabaram mastigando em silêncio, apesar de não ser um silêncio confortável. Era tão terrível que Kagome quase sentiu falta da barulhada que InuYasha fazia com o garfo.

Um péssimo sinal.

Então, repentinamente - e aleatoriamente - InuYasha suspirou, deixando o garfo cair no prato e correndo as mãos por seu rosto e cabelo, como se estivesse com uma dúvida cruel. Kagome o observava silenciosamente, apenas remexendo sua própria comida. "...O que foi?" Ela finalmente conseguiu perguntar com a voz tensa.

O ator suspirou mais uma vez, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando o rosto neles enquanto fitava a mulher perante si. "...O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, os olhos dourados cheios de algo muito... Raro. Kagome piscou, incerta, antes de colocar outro disfarce emocional.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Ela fungou arrogantemente, empurrando algumas nozes para o canto do prato. Porém, InuYasha não fazia o tipo paciente e não estava com vontade de brincar de adivinhar a resposta para essa pergunta. Pelo menos foi isso o que Kagome concluiu quando ele segurou sua mão, segurando-a firmemente e interrompendo o movimento.

"O que aconteceu entre nós?" Ele esclareceu, o olhar de aço fazendo a atriz querer desviar seus próprios orbes. Mas ela não desviou, o que a surpreendeu levemente. Ao invés disso, continuou mantendo o olhar com indignação.

"Keh." Ela praticamente cuspiu, apertando os lábios. "Essa pergunta é estúpida."

Afastando-se bruscamente, ela mal teve a chance de acariciar o pulso dolorido antes de ouvir um rosnado que a fez olhar de volta para o irritado InuYasha. "Não, não é." Ele respondeu forçadamente, levantando-se enquanto batia o punho na mesa. "Eu ainda não faço a menor idéia! Em um dia nós éramos melhores amigos e no outro você está me dizendo pra nunca mais falar com você! O que diabos aconteceu?"

Kagome fez uma cara de desprezo para o homem parado diante dela, as franjas dele tampando seu rosto. "O que você quer dizer?" Ela sibilou perigosamente, levantando-se também. "Foi VOCÊ. Eu te ouvi, ouvi o que você disse a todo mundo!"

"O que **eu **disse!" InuYasha engasgou, como se tentasse engolir a ironia. "Foi VOCÊ que começou tudo isso!" Mas Kagome não achou essa afirmação nem um pouco divertida.

"Não _ouse _falar isso pra mim!" Ela rosnou, a mão segurando a faca de manteiga como se fosse a mais fatal das armas. Não que ela estivesse empunhando-a como uma espada ou algo assim... Isso sim seria suspeito. Mesmo assim, InuYasha olhou para a mão dela com um olhar cauteloso e furioso. "Nem OUSE. Eu não acredito nisso! Deus, eu nem sei por que tento!"

"Feh. Como se você _realmente _tentasse." O ator bufou ironicamente, cruzando os braços enquanto virava-se de lado. "Você simplesmente **desiste **ou **se acovarda.**"

"Ah é?" Kagome desafiou, balançando as mãos loucamente (depois de colocar a faca na mesa, claro). "Eu não me acovardei quando te chamei pra sair hoje, não é? Veja! Como você chama _isso!_"

O hanyou estreitou os olhos. "Não estou certo." Ele respondeu, desconfiado, lançando olhares fulminantes para ela. "Talvez um plano para me matar com uma faca de manteiga e fazer parecer um acidente?"

Ah, sim, aquilo era o _cúmulo._

Mas apesar do olhar neutro dela dizer tudo, a garota mordeu a isca mesmo assim. "Primeiro..." Ela começou secamente, levantando um dedo como se ele não pudesse entender a palavra. "Se eu fosse te matar, eu já teria feito isso há **muito **tempo. E não com uma faca de manteiga. Eu não sou _tão _cruel."

Ele murmurou algo que parecia um pouco com 'Quer apostar?', mas Kagome fingiu não escutar. Por enquanto.

"E segundo..." Ela continuou friamente, levantando outro dedo. "Não foi nenhum plano! Eu... Eu só... Eu só queria me desculpar por exagerar sobre a cena do beijo da Kikyou!"

Os olhos de InuYasha se arregalaram.

"Ahá!"

Kagome hesitou com o sorriso arrogante e repentino nos lábios dele e seu surpreendentemente enorme interesse nela. Abaixou os dedos com a cena e começou a piscar estupidamente enquanto ele a circulava, vitorioso. "Então você finalmente entendeu a diferença entre um beijo de verdade e um beijo atuado?" Ele praticamente ronronou, divertindo-se com a expressão atrapalhada dela. "Finalmente, mulher. Eu estava ficando meio preocupado com o que você pensava quando _nós _tínhamos que fazer esse tipo de cena."

Veia pulsante.

"Ohhh, ME PERDOE." Kagome cuspiu, os olhos furiosamente estreitados. "Alguns de nós não são tão _fáceis _quanto outros. Alguns de nós não beijam _todo _corpo quase sem roupa que vemos! _Alguns de nós não foram beijados desde o COLEGIAL._"

"Mm?" InuYasha girou os olhos, nem um pouco impressionado. "E a culpa é minha?" Perguntou friamente, examinando as garras com um bocejo. O fogo nos olhos dela aumentou algumas centenas de graus.

"Eu nem vou RESPONDER a esse comentário." Ela disse, apesar de que com isso, era como se tivesse dito 'sim'. "É só que alguns de nós esquecem, 'tá certo!" E com isso, virou-se para sair pela porta e ir para casa.

...Bem, pelo menos esse era o plano.

Mas parecia que InuYasha tinha idéias diferentes.

Com um suspiro impaciente, o hanyou segurou o braço dela, quase o tirando do lugar enquanto dava um passo para o pequeno corredor entre as mesas, puxando-a consigo. Na verdade, 'consigo' não fazia justiça ao que ele fizera. InuYasha praticamente puxara-a de encontro com seu corpo, segurando seus braços para que ela não fugisse. Kagome até tentou se desvencilhar, mas o olhar dele a fez tentar menos do que teria em um caso normal.

"Idiota." Ele disse friamente, fitando a face vermelha dela, apesar de agora não ser de raiva e sim de... Outras emoções. "Será que eu tenho que te ensinar **_tudo_**? ISSO é um beijo encenado."

Puxando-a sem cerimônia, o hanyou pressionou seus lábios aos dela, de forma que suas faces estavam se esmagando desconfortavelmente. Não havia muita resposta de nenhum dos lados, apesar de que, quando atuavam, eles normalmente fingiam essa parte. Não era tão difícil quando se praticamente, apesar de não ficar nem um pouco mais confortável.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, mas que provavelmente só durou alguns momentos, InuYasha se afastou, deixando Kagome com o formigamento familiar que a assolava depois de toda experiência como aquela. Elas eram numerosas, mas sem muita qualidade. Ótimo, agora ela estava ficando toda deprimida e nostálgic... Não! Ela não estava ficando nostálgica! E... Espere! Também não podia ficar deprimida! Tinha que ficar _zangada! _Não dava pra ficar zangada **e **deprimida...

Enquanto isso, apesar de suas tentativas de continuar parecendo forte e desafiadora, o brilho em seus olhos diminuiu e ela abaixou o rosto. Não que tivesse notado...

... Até os dedos de InuYasha levantarem sua face para a dele novamente, sua expressão neutra, mas seus olhos... Estranhamente calorosos. Como chá, talvez. E biscoitos açucarados. Ela corou, arregalando os olhos enquanto o coração pulava. Não tinha visto aquelas piscinas douradas daquele jeito desde... Desde... Desde...

"E _isso..." _Ele sussurrou, a cabeça já abaixando enquanto suas mãos deslizavam até as costas dela, puxando-a gentilmente para si. "... É um beijo **real**."

Agora, quando seus lábios se encontraram, houve uma faísca estranha... Não era o que chamavam de química? O pensamento humorado entrou na mente de Kagome, mas logo foi expulso por uma onda de emoções e tontura quando ela sentiu-o aprofundar o contato, deixando sua língua deslizar eroticamente contra a dela enquanto a garota instintivamente abria mais sua boca para ele.

Os arregalados olhos azuis se fecharam lentamente enquanto seus braços se enrolavam tentativamente em seu pescoço. Ele respondeu com uma leve mordida no seu lábio inferior, do tipo que costumava fazê-la ronronar, enquanto se afastava lentamente, deixando ambos silenciosamente ofegantes.

Se o rosto dela estava quente antes, agora estava em chamas. E ela parecia ter perdido a voz...

Literalmente.

O sorriso egocêntrico no rosto dele aumentou enquanto a via abrir a boca como um peixe, mas por mais que estivesse se divertindo com aquilo, nada poderia esconder o rubor evidente nas bochechas _dele. _"Vê a diferença?" Ele perguntou, convencido, cuidadosamente se desvencilhando da atriz e jogando os cabelos por cima dos ombros. Mas, antes que ela pudesse responder, ele já estava caminhando até a porta, deixando-a completamente hipnotizada e confusa - e a única pessoa para pagar a conta. Oh, doce vingança.

Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente quando o vento frio bateu em seu rosto. Falando de doce... Aquela torta estava realmente doce. "Ou eram os lábios de Kagom... Não! Não pense nisso mais do que já pensou! Ah, droga!" Rosnando ligeiramente, o hanyou decidiu que não iria direto para casa. Em vez disso, iria para o bar do Onigumo, tomar uma bebida gelada. Mas, ele admitia rancorosamente, ele provavelmente precisava mais de um banho gelado.

"Droga dupla."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desculpem pela demora. Minha vida está realmente apertada, as coisas na escola estão corridas, tive bloqueios múltiplos (de tempo, de inspiração, de disposição, entre outros.) e faz tanto tempo que terminei esse cap que desisti de esperar pela revisão.

Se encontrarem erros, me desculpem. Se ainda assim alguém quiser me crucificar por causa disso, **get over it, get over YOURSELF.**

Obrigada pela paciência da maioria. Deixarei pra responder as dúvidas depois, porque agora estou com pressa.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Quem quiser receber atualizações das minhas fics e de coisas relativas a elas, pode pegar o link do Mailing List no meu profile e inscrever seu email lá. Eu aconselho a fazer isso, porque posso anunciar fanarts feitos por outras pessoas pras minhas fics por lá também, coisa que posso colocar no meu profile, mas não posso colocar nas fics como capítulos.

Beijos.


	11. Quando as luzes se apagam

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of the Moon)**

**cap.11 – Quando as luzes se apagam**

_**CRASH! **_

"Huh- - -!" _Tptptptptptptptpt- - - ! _"Mas o que---! Ah, meu Deus!"

"!"

"N-não, pare! Eu---!"

_Clatter! Thump! _

_**Chama-**_

**Chama-**

**Cha- - -**

_**"Bzzt- **Alô?"_

"I-InuYasha! Socorro---! Dois--- estranhos estão invadindo..."

_**BANG!**_

_**Thud.**_

**"_Bzzt- _**_Kagome? Kag-**bzzzt-,** você ainda está aí! KAGOME- -!"_

OoOoOoOoO

_"Kagome! Oi! Kag- espere!"_

_A garota parou, apertando o chapéu firmemente à cabeça enquanto olhava pelo ombro, a bolsa escolar balançando gentilmente no vento de outono. "Hm? Oh!" Sorriu alegremente quando viu InuYasha correr até ela, arrumando a mochila e fechando o zíper de sua jaqueta. "Olá!"_

_"Olá!" Ele repetiu, mas a malícia em suas palavras era obviamente falsa. "Só isso! É só o que tem a dizer depois de me dispensar em Química!"_

_A expressão alegre da colegial desapareceu enquanto ela olhava em outra direção. "Você estava fazendo besteira e quase colocando a nós dois em encrenca." Ela lembrou secamente, fechando os olhos em exasperação. "Além do mais, não tenho interesse em fazer bombas fedorentas."_

_Ele sorriu, maroto, balançando a cabeça e os longos cabelos prateados com uma risada. _

_"Você até parece uma garota!"_

_"E você é um idiota."_

_"Vou aceitar isso como um elogio!"_

_"Isso é estúpido."_

_"Você é estúpida!"_

_"Sou mesmo?" Kagome riu docemente enquanto ele fingia lançar-lhe olhares fulminantes. "Oh, bem. Talvez eu seja, talvez não seja. De qualquer forma, vou deixar essa passar. Se eu discutir mais, você só vai começar a chorar, derrotado."_

_"Eu sei que sim." InuYasha sorriu, olhando para o céu cinzento. Mas a satisfação tranqüila em seus olhar cor de âmbar desapareceu com um brilho de recordação quando uma folha seca passou por ele, voando. "Oh, é mesmo!" Girando, InuYasha colocou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto andava na frente da melhor amiga, um sorriso de dez milhões de yens no seu rosto. "Quer ir ao parque mais tarde? Preciso de ajuda com meu projeto sobre folhas."_

_"..." Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto, rapidamente, estapeava o amigo na cabeça com as costas da mão. "O que? Seu idiota!" Ela censurou com a voz tensa. "O prazo desse projeto era há uma semana!"_

_"Eu sei." O hanyou deu de ombros. "Então, não há momento melhor para começá-lo!"_

_"Você é impossível."_

_"E você sabe disso!"_

_'...Existe resposta pra isso?' Kagome abriu a boca e então a fechou novamente. Bem, se havia, ela não sabia. Por isso, simplesmente mostrou a língua em resposta, sentindo que não valia a pena esmagá-lo com palavras (inúteis). Mas, em vez de ficar ofendido com a ação, ele simplesmente sorriu, lambendo os lábios. "Não coloque a língua pra fora se não pretende usá-la." O hanyou provocou, tocando o nariz dela levemente e piscando um olho enquanto as bochechas da garota queimavam e os olhos se arregalavam. Dito isso, virou-se e rapidamente se afastou, rindo como uma hiena da expressão da garota._

_'Não-agüento-piadas-sexuais---!' Já era ruim que os colegas na escola a provocassem, insistindo que ninguém podia 'ter uma simples amizade' com O InuYasha - o solteiro adolescente mais popular de Tokyo. Mas até ele...?_

_"I-I-INUYASHA!" Kagome eventualmente conseguiu gritar, balançando um punho fechado para ele. A única resposta que teve foi um aceno alegre e um grito._

_"Te vejo no parque, às quatro!"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_E ela o viu no parque, às quatro. Acabou vendo _muito_ dele..._

_Kagome corou enquanto se jogava na cama, olhando para o dossel rosa sobre ela. _

_"InuYasha..." Mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou, segurando a foto no alto e observando-a com um toque de magenta. Era provavelmente a melhor foto dos dois juntos - fofos, vestidos casualmente para variar e cobertos de folhas, no parque. O pedestre a quem eles pediram para tirar a foto nem cortara nenhuma parte, estranhamente. Realmente valia a pena colocá-la numa moldura. Então Kagome comprara um adorável porta-retratos de madeira, especialmente para aquela fotografia. E, enquanto estava na loja, aproveitara para pegar... Algo mais... De que precisava. _

_O tom vermelho de seu rosto se intensificou e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo borboletas em sua barriga. 'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou-se, abraçando a foto. 'Em um momento, nós estávamos rindo e conversando normalmente... Então aquela folha caiu no meu rosto, InuYasha a tirou e... E...'_

_Ela nunca fora beijada antes, portanto não estivera preparada quando os lábios dele cobriram os dela - frios e gentis. Era uma sensação estranha, estar deitada entre as folhas secas e olhando para o céu claro, quando o rosto de InuYasha ficou sobre o seu, a franja roçando suas bochechas._

_Bem, uma loucura levou à outra e - sem outra palavra - o casal terminou acordando no quarto de InuYasha, nus e abraçados enquanto a lua começava a subir ao céu._

"_. . ." _

_Aquilo fora um mês antes e eles não haviam falado sobre aquele dia desde então. Claro, tinha sido um pouco estranho no começo, mas haviam concordado em não tocar no assunto até que soubessem como se sentiam em relação a... Tudo. Mas... Se o palpite de Kagome estivesse certo... Eles teriam que conversar sobre como se sentiam logo. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto a mão trêmula instintivamente ia ao abdômen._

_Bem... O teste devia estar pronto..._

_Hora de ver quão preocupada ela deveria estar._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Maldita matemática..."_

_InuYasha resmungou baixinho enquanto, pela milésima vez, jogava o livro de Cálculo na parede, junto com o caderno, a calculadora e o lápis. Roncando em satisfação quando um pouco de pó caiu do teto quando os materiais escolares atingiram o alvo, o hanyou estava pronto para largar o dever e ir jogar Game Cube quando o telefone tocou._

_Sua sobrancelha se mexeu irritadamente. "Maldito telefone..." Resmungou, pulando sobre o ninho de rato que era sua cama. Alcançou o bagunçado criado-mudo e pegou o telefone sem fio que roubara da cozinha. "Alô?" Ele disse indiferentemente. "InuYasha falando. Quem é?"_

_"InuYasha?" Uma voz suave falou, seguida de um som lamuriento. As orelhas se levantaram excitadamente ao reconhecer a pessoa na linha. "InuYasha, é a Kagome."_

_"Oi!" Ele cumprimentou novamente, mais alegremente agora. Mas a depressão que ouviu do outro lado dificultou o trabalho de transmitir um sorriso pela voz - e muito menos de manter um no rosto. "O que houve?"_

". . ."

_Ele piscou quando a garota começou a respirar com dificuldade, tentando se acalmar. "Kagome?" Engoliu em seco, confuso e um pouco preocupado. Obviamente, ela estava chorando - e sua Kag não chorava por qualquer motivo. "Kagome, o que há de errado?"_

_"...InuYasha... Eu tenho algumas... Notícias."_

OoOoOoOoO

_Ele estava na porta dela em menos de cinco minutos - um novo recorde, considerando que ela morava do outro lado da cidade. Observando silenciosamente enquanto a porta se abria e Kagome colocava o rosto manchado de lágrimas para fora, InuYasha ficou ali parado com as mãos nos bolsos, fitando-a._

_A garota devolveu o olhar, fungando uma vez._

_Então InuYasha abriu os braços - e ela se jogou neles, caindo no chão com ele._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_O brinquedo chacoalhou quando ela passou a mão sobre ele, o dedo mindinho encaixando perfeitamente na pequena argola no fim do bastão. Balançando a bola listrada de azul e rosa no topo, Kagome sorriu levemente, os pés a levando instintivamente para a escola._

_"Tudo vai ficar bem..." Disse a si mesma, baixinho, repetindo as palavras que InuYasha lhe dissera na noite anterior. E ficaria - eventualmente. Verdade, com um bebê a caminho, ela teria que teria que largar a escola e desistir da bolsa para a Academia de Belas Artes, mas podia lidar com isso. Inu prometera que se casariam e que ele arrumaria um emprego para sustentar os três. A vida não seria tão excitante como esperara a princípio, mas não era o fim do mundo..._

_...Se a mãe dela não a matasse quando descobrisse. Kagome engoliu em seco, colocando o chacoalho na bolsa. 'Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem...'_

_Repetindo isso continuamente em sua mente enquanto seu passo acelerou um pouco, Kagome começou a correr, sem querer se atrasar. Afinal, tinha que manter a melhor imagem possível durante o tempo que lhe fosse permitido ir à escola._

_Quando chegou às largas e brancas colunas que marcavam a entrada, Kagome ofegava. O ar seco parecia estar queimando seu nariz e tinha uma sensação estranha no estômago, mas podia ser pior. Mesmo assim... Precisava de um momento._

_Apoiando-se com a mão na coluna da esquerda, Kagome segurou o estômago fraco e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. 'Puxa... Solta... Puxa... Solta... Pu- - -'_

_Foi naquele momento de silêncio que ela ouviu as vozes de InuYasha e seus amigos se aproximando. Pararam casualmente sob uma árvore, no pátio._

_"- - -me, certo? Esse é o nome dela?" Um garoto terminava com uma risada. "Esse **é **o nome dela, certo?"_

_"Sim." InuYasha respondeu com um suspiro dolorido. "Até o nome dela é irritante, não?"_

_'O quê...?' Kagome congelou, abrindo os olhos. 'Me? Como em Kagome?' Não, não podia ser isso... Podia?_

_"É a que te segue pra todo lado, não?" Outro perguntou, rindo enquanto um terceiro começava a murmurar algo. "Aquela pegajosa?"_

_O coração da garota parou..._

_"Mhm." O garoto de orelhas de cachorro respondeu. "Deus, ela me irrita! Quem dera ela se tocasse, arrumasse o que fazer e me deixasse em paz. Eu a odeio, de verdade!"_

..._E quebrou._

_"Ninguém a suporta." O primeiro adolescente consolou, mas ele obviamente estava se divertindo. "Mas pelo menos nós nos safamos. Não parece que ela tem uma quedinha infantil por nós, como tem por você!"_

_'N-não...' Kagome pensou desesperadamente, a mão cobrindo a mão enquanto usava a coluna para se equilibrar. 'Ele... Ele não _pode_ estar se referindo a mim...'_

_"Oh, me deixe em paz." InuYasha rosnou, empurrando os amigos. "Não é MINHA culpa que a cachorra não se toca. A idiota realmente acha que eu sou _amigo _dela - como se eu fosse parar num nível tão baixo a ponto de gostar dela ou ajudá-la."_

_Mas parecia que ele estava. E ela não podia mais suportar aquilo._

_Sem pensar na escola, Kagome girou e saiu correndo, os olhos embaçados com lágrimas, o coração e as pernas pesando enquanto fugia. Fugia para quem sabe onde... Passando pelas ruas cheias da cidade e sob as brilhantes placas de néon, entre parques verdes e por lagos azuis e gelados. Ela corria e corria e corria... Como se tentasse desesperadamente correr de seus problemas. Mas a simples idéia de escapar deles caiu sobre ela quando seu pé ficou preso em uma raiz, fazendo-a tropeçar e cair de cara no chão. Pedaços de pedra e madeira entraram em sua pele, fazendo-a sangrar. Uma pedra particularmente grande bateu em sua barriga._

_Dor - Uma realidade impedindo-a de se afogar na surreal existência à sua volta._

_Mas... Ao mesmo tempo... Não podia evitar pensar. 'Isso não pode ser real... Nada disso pode! InuYasha não pode me odiar..._

_...Ou pode?'_

_Arfou fracamente enquanto a terra passava a girar mais lentamente. Todo o oxigênio em seus pulmões havia saído com a queda. A colegial tentou se levantar, para continuar, mas o peso de sua situação a manteve no chão, os olhos entreabertos e um filete de sangue saindo pelo canto da boca. Podia sentir centenas de intrusões em sua pele, mas seu corpo inteiro parecia estar entorpecido, impossibilitando que rolasse para escapar da dor. Não que realmente importasse... A excruciante, perfurante, mortal sensação em seu coração teria compensado tudo isso._

_De qualquer forma, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser jazer lá, no frio, meio viva e meio morta, esperando para que algo acontecesse ou alguém viesse. Qualquer coisa! Qualquer pessoa!_

_Mas não havia nada. Todo mundo estava na escola, em casa ou no trabalho - ninguém se importava com a garota que sofria, no chão do parque. A garota que estava lentamente se ajoelhando, coberta de arranhões, cortes e ferimentos superficiais. Engatinhando até uma árvore, Kagome usou a mochila como travesseiro, cobrindo-se com a jaqueta. Mas não conseguiu afugentar o frio._

_'Nunca quis que isso acontecesse.' Pensou tristemente, passando a mão no rosto para limpá-lo enquanto observava as nuvens flutuarem no céu. 'Não planejei ser beijada, ou retribuir o beijo, ou..._

_Nem percebi o quanto amava InuYasha... Até que...'_

_Podia sentir o sangue sair lentamente por baixo da saia, mas não prestou atenção. Preferiu observar o mundo passar, gelada tanto por dentro quanto por fora.  
_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Ela nunca matara aula. Nunca. Nem mesmo quando estava doente e vomitou sobre a prova de geografia. InuYasha franziu a testa enquanto terminava de questionar a última das colegas de Kagome, vendo-as das risadinhas, juntar as mãos e correr para a saída. 'Ela nunca mata aula, mas... onde ela está?'_

_Preocupado, franziu ainda mais a testa e, olhando pelo pátio, tentou encontrar Kagome desesperadamente, mas só conseguiu notar a alegre Ayame correndo até ele e acenando freneticamente._

"_IIIIIIIINU-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" _

_Merda._

_E isso, somando com sua crescente preocupação, foi o que o estimulou a correr pela selvagem Tokyo para encontrar sua melhor amiga._

OoOoOoOoO

_"Kagome! Kagome, onde você está!"_

"_...?" _

_Ela piscou, o barulho entrando por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro, mas ao mesmo tempo a tirando de seu transe. Virando o pescoço lentamente, a garota teve que se esforçar para abrir os olhos. 'I... Inu... InuYasha...?'_

_E quando o garoto a notou embaixo da árvore, coberta de sangue e com cortes infectados, sentiu algo que nunca sentira antes nascer em seu âmago._

_Ódio. Ódio puro e selvagem - uma emoção nociva que começou a devorar todos os seus pensamentos enquanto observava o adolescente aliviado correr até ela e ajudá-la a se levantar._

_"Kagome! Oh, meus deuses, você está bem?" Ele disse, os olhos dourados arregalados. "Onde esteve o dia inteiro? Você nunca mata au..."_

**_SMACK!_**

_"!" InuYasha recuou, horrorizado, levando a mão para a bochecha dolorida. Um filete de sangue deslizava de onde as unhas dela os arranharam. Os olhos dourados estavam arregalados de choque e dor. 'O que...!' "Ka... Kagome...?" Ele engasgou, boquiaberto como um peixe. Mas ela ainda não terminara. Juntou as mãos e usou os pés para chutá-lo para longe._

_E ele não a impediu, vendo-se sem palavras._

_"Não me TOQUE..." Ela sibilou, uma lágrima deslizando por seu rosto enquanto continuava se empurrando para trás, encostada na árvore. "Não olhe pra mim e não converse comigo seu... Seu... Seu imbecil!"_

_InuYasha a fitou, preso em um estado de choque. "Kagome- - -?" Ele ficou boquiaberto, mas segurou os pulsos dela e a imobilizou. "O que, em nome dos deuses, você está dizendo!"_

_"NÃO!" Ela gritou, debatendo-se. Mas quanto mais ela lutava, mais dor sentia, passando por suas veias e saindo de seu centro. O sangue começou a sair de novo, manchando as pregas de seu uniforme curto. "Não me TOQUE. Você é um mentiroso e... E... E..."_

_"Kagome, eu não sei do que você está falando!" Ele gritou de volta, puxando-a para perto, de modo que suas faces estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. "O que há de errado?"_

_"TUDO!" Ela rugiu, afastando-se e ofegando doloridamente. Deixou a cabeça pender com um soluço enquanto batia no chão e fechava os olhos com força. Inuyasha apenas a observou com a mão esticada, mas sem saber o que fazer._

_Então ela falou, suave, vingativa, fria._

_"Eu te odeio... InuYasha." Conseguiu dizer entre ofegos rápidos, os ombros tremendo. Ele sentiu algo perfurar seu coração e sua própria mão caiu no chão. "Eu te odeio."_

_Odeia...? As orelhas caíram como as de um cachorrinho._

_"N-não... Kagome, eu sei que você está falando da boca pra fora! Par..."_

_"EU TE ODEIO!" Ela gritou, duas lágrimas caindo na terra seca. "Quero que me deixe em paz! Não quero falar com você nunca mais! NUNCA! **EU TE ODEIO!" **Fitou-o com um olhar frio e fulminante, as madeixas da cor do ébano contrastando com a pele pálida. "Vá. Embora."_

_"..." InuYasha a fitou, os olhos arregalados e embaçados. Parecia ter alcançado um estado de paralisada estupidez - completa traição..._

_Mas assim que piscou, superou aquilo, como se tivesse ido e voltado. E levantou-se, colocou as mãos nos bolsos como sempre fazia. Os olhos se encontraram por um momento..._

_Então ele girou e foi embora lentamente, como se esperasse que ela o impedisse, mas com determinação suficiente para que não mudasse de idéia sozinho. Ela o observou partir, com a garganta tão seca quanto um deserto e a mandíbula frouxa._

_Isso realmente estava acontecendo._

_'Impeça-o...' Uma voz em sua mente implorou. 'Faça-o parar! Chame-o de volta - nenhuma palavra do que você disse é verdade!'_

_A mão cobriu os lábios._

_'Faça-o parar!'_

_Ela tentou chamar o nome dele, mas só conseguiu cuspir mais sangue. O mundo foi se tornando indistinto..._

_"FAÇA-O PARAR!"_

_Kagome sentiu o corpo cair pra frente enquanto a escuridão invadia sua visão._

_"**FAÇA-O PARAR!"**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"PARE!"

InuYasha praticamente pulou quando a garota inconsciente em sua cama sentou de súbito, coberta de suor e estendendo a mão como se tentasse pegar o ar.

"..."

Ela piscou, então ficou vermelha quando o viu parado ali, segurando uma bacia de água e um pano limpo nas mãos. Tinha um olhar inocentemente surpreso no rosto. "Eh...?" 'Onde estou...! E por que o InuYasha está aqui!'

Aquilo era... inesperado.

"_... Então..._" Ele casualmente apertou os lábios, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Você é sempre assim tão dramática quando acorda?" Pegando uma cadeira e sentando-se nela ao contrário, ele deu um meio-sorriso e torceu o pano.

Ela bufou em resposta, caindo de novo nos lençóis e fechando os olhos. 'Preciso dizer alguma coisa...!' "Você sabe o que é faxina? Honestamente, esse quarto é tão ruim quanto o dos tempos de colégio." Kagome resmungou baixinho enquanto analisava os pôsteres, a TV quebrada e... as outras coisas. Parou sua observação quando ouviu a risada dele e virou-se para fitá-lo. Ele devolveu o olhar, ainda torcendo o pano.

"...Essa resposta..." Então ele riu, passando as garras nas laterais do corpo dela antes de colocar o pano na sua testa. "...Foi patética, até mesmo para você." Cruzando as pernas e batendo os dedos na borda da bacia de cerâmica, ele fitou a atriz enquanto ela encolhia o corpo, colocando os dedos entrelaçados perto do rosto.

A moça tentou retrucar novamente, mas percebeu que era incapaz. Primeiro, porque não sabia se conseguiria no momento (observando sua última tentativa). Segundo, porque havia coisas mais importantes para resolver. Como por exemplo, por que diabos estava ali. "O q... O que está havendo?" Perguntou, fechando os olhos. "O que aconteceu?"

"Keh... Você está perguntando pra mim?" Ele retrucou ao lado dela, mas sua voz parecia muito distante. "Tudo o que sei é que você me ligou porque aqueles seus perseguidores invadiram sua casa. Então você deve ter desmaiado, pois quando cheguei você estava caída no chão."

"Nnn..." Kagome gemeu, respirando fundo enquanto as peças começavam a se encaixar. "Sim... Isso mesmo... Eu estava no meu quarto, me preparando para dormir... Escutei um barulho e desci as escadas correndo - e havia duas pessoas de preto ali. Eu os surpreendi, acho, e eles tentaram escapar pela janela. Tentei impedi-los - estúpido, eu admito - mas não importou. Eles não pararam. Então te liguei, pedindo ajuda. Mas na minha pressa, deixei o telefone cair e desperdicei tempo. Eles fugiram, mas não antes de atirar... Algo."

"Uma arma." InuYasha completou. Ela abriu um olho para fitá-lo, mas seu olhar estava fixado em algum ponto invisível do outro lado do quarto. "Mas o estranho é que não apontaram para você. O buraco estava no teto." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Esquisito, não?"

"Mmm..."

Ficaram em silêncio.

E então...

"Hm." A garota riu do nada, rolando até ficar de barriga pra cima e tirando o pano da testa. Pegou um travesseiro e o abraçou com força. InuYasha olhou para ela, colocando a água no chão.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele perguntou, mais rude do que fora sua intenção original. Mas ela não pareceu se ofender, simplesmente colocou o travesseiro levemente sobre a boca.

"Estava apenas pensando..." Kagome sussurrou, a voz um pouco abafada, mas compreensível. "Esta é a terceira vez que eu acordo para ver você inclinado sobre mim. Não é irônico...?"

"..." Ele não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar para a parede. O gelo. Ouch. Aparentemente, ele não queria ser lembrado.

Mas...

A atriz engoliu um bolo em sua garganta, franzindo a testa. "...Eu estava sonhando..." Ela começou timidamente. "Sobre... Aquele dia."

Kagome pôde senti-lo enrijecer o corpo, mas não disse nada. Pelo menos, não planejou dizer mais nada, até que ele mencionou o assunto.

"...Eu respondi a sua pergunta." Ele declarou, fazendo-a ficar atenta mais uma vez. "Agora é sua vez de responder uma minha." Seus olhares se encontraram quando ele virou a cabeça. "O que aconteceu naquele dia? Por que você me afastou? Eu ia cumprir a minha promessa, você sabe que eu honro a minha pala--!"

"Sua palavra não teve nada a ver com isso." Ela interrompeu, mordendo o interior da bochecha. "Pelo menos... Não as palavras em que você está pensando."

O hanyou inclinou a cabeça pro lado, confuso. Kagome suspirou, mexendo os pés ansiosamente.

"É... É que..." Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções. "Eu ouvi você, naquela manhã. Cheguei à escola mais cedo e estava escondida atrás da coluna quando ouvi você e seus amigos - falando de mim. Você disse que me odiav! E eu... Eu não pude suportar... Quando estava correndo da escola, tropecei, caí em cima de uma pedra e comecei a sangrar. Acho que é isso." Mas a sua 'verdade por trás da história' não parecia tão dramática quanto ela esperara...

Mas no final, não importava.

"...Então foi um aborto espontâneo...?" Ele concluiu, limpando a garganta quando sua voz ficou rouca. Ela assentiu. "Pensei que fosse isso." InuYasha sorriu tristemente, jogando o cabelo por sobre o ombro distraidamente. "Mesmo na sua maior crise de fúria, duvido que fosse capaz de matar uma vida inocente. Mas..." Sua expressão endureceu rapidamente e se transformou num olhar furioso para a garota. Ela gemeu. "Do que diabos está falando, dizendo que eu disse que te odiava? Eu nunca te odiei! Nunca!"

O que...? "Mentira!" Ela rebateu instintivamente, rolando de forma que suas costas estavam viradas para ele. "Eu ouvi com meus próprios ouvidos! ...Um... Bem... Mais ou menos."

"Mais ou menos?" Ele repetiu, exasperado. "Como você pode escutar alguma coisa MAIS OU MENOS?... Explique."

A mulher hesitou com o tom de voz duro. "Eu... Bem... Só escutei a última parte do nome da pessoa de quem vocês estavam falando. Mas terminava em 'me'! Quantas pessoas nós conhecíamos no colégio cujos nomes terminavam em 'me'!"

"..." A face de InuYasha não demonstrava qualquer sentimento. "...Nossa, não sei." Arrastou as palavras, irritado. "_Aya**me**_, talvez!"

Kagome congelou, arregalando os olhos.

"Aquela imbecil não me deixava em paz!" Ele continuou, furioso. "Sempre falando que queria sair comigo pra deixar aquele estúpido do Kouga com ciúmes! Ela não se tocava e não me deixava em _paz_!"

'Ah, meu Deus...'

Então...

Então...

A sensação doentia na barriga controlou seu corpo. "Então... O que você está tentando me dizer..." Ela começou lentamente, horrorizada. "...É que nós temos estado praticamente tentando matar um ao outro... Temos sido inimigos e raivosos um com o outro... Pelos últimos anos... Tudo por causa da Ayame!"

Isso acabava com o clima. De uma forma doentia e distorcida.

InuYasha deu de ombros, não que ela pudesse ver. "Sempre soube que ela era uma vaca." Ele murmurou. "Ainda me amaldiçoa mesmo depois de ter casado com aquele lobo maldito."

Kagome, no entanto, estava ocupada demais tentando não gritar para notar o humor. "Eu passei por toda essa dor e sofrimento por causa DELA!"

"Bem, isso e porque você estava ouvindo a conversa alheia." InuYasha lembrou, observando-a com os olhos entreabertos enquanto ela estremecia. "Sua mãe não te disse que isso era falta de educação?"

"Cala a boca, InuYasha!" Ela retrucou, pronta pra arrancar todos os cabelos em sua cabeça. "Não estou com paciência pra isso!"

"E você alguma vez esteve...?" Ele murmurou, mas foi poupado da ira da garota, fingindo ser vítima de uma crise de tosse. Lançando olhares gelados, ela jogou o travesseiro nele, mas para sua decepção, ele o pegou com destreza e sorriu mais uma vez.

"Então..." Ele limpou a garganta, levantando e jogando a 'arma' por sobre o ombro. "Agora que resolvemos _isso..."_

Kagome gemeu, passando as mãos no rosto cansado. "Nunca mais toque no assunto." Ela implorou fracamente. "Sinto-me tão estúpi---ek!" Deu um grito surpreso quando um peso repentino atingiu o outro lado da cama, jogando-a para cima...

...e fazendo-a cair diretamente nos braços de InuYasha. Ele sorriu arrogantemente e o rosto dela ardeu de vergonha. "Eu sabia que você nunca tinha me odiado de verdade."

A expressão embaraçada rapidamente se transformou em uma seca. "Então você fez um ótimo trabalho ao fingir que achava que eu o odiava."

"Keh! Claro. É por isso que eu sou o melhor astro."

"Nos seus sonhos, talvez!"

Ele franziu a testa, como sempre fazia quando eles brigavam...

Mas, em vez de continuar, abraçou-a com mais força, pressionando o rosto na curva do pescoço feminino e apertando-a contra seu peito - como se sua vida dependesse disso. Kagome não pôde evitar um gritinho de surpresa com o abraço, mas logo retribuiu a amostra de afeição.

"...Sinto muito." Respirou fundo, segurando a blusa dele com força. "Eu... Eu fiquei tão aterrorizada na época que... E então te odiei... Mas... Mas recentemente isso não importou, acho que eu estava me apaixonando por você de novo e... E..."

Ela parou de tagarelar quando ele subitamente se afastou, fitando os olhos azuis diretamente. Entreabriu a boca ligeiramente, o suficiente para respirar enquanto suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas...

...E os lábios dele encontravam os dela; necessitados, calorosos e amorosos.

Não era um beijo atuado... E disso ela estava certa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá, pessoas!

Desculpem a demora, mas não pude traduzir esse capítulo enquanto não terminasse o 16 de Piratas Não Amam.

O nome original do capítulo é When the lights go down. Por que estou dizendo isso? Bem, achei que gostariam de saber que o título é o mesmo de uma música da Faith Hill, When The Lights Go Down, a qual inspirou essa fic. Sim, isso mesmo! E eu aconselho a ouvi-la, é legal.

Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews! Sim, estamos na reta final da fic. Faltam apenas dois capítulos. E já tenho uma outra fic em mente pra traduzir, mas meu comentário não vai passar disso, porque não pedi autorização nem nada, ainda. xD

Beijos e ja ne!

Bella


	12. Quem foi?

**Manchetes: Um romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines: A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of the Moon)**

**cap.12 – Quem foi?**

"Ah, meu Deus! Vocês já viram a última manchete?" Eri arfou dramaticamente quando Yuka e Ayumi balançaram as cabeças lentamente, trocando olhares curiosos. "_Não viram? _Eu repito - ah, meu Deus!"

"Do que está _falando_?" Ayumi arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa, enquanto Eri aleatoriamente atacava a mochila, arrebentando os bolsos até achar o que estava procurando: uma nova revista. Elas controlaram a surpresa. "A próxima edição de _People _não sai até terça que vem!"

"Até parece! Eles não esperariam... Não com uma história como esta!" A garota de cabelos curtos declarou, colocando a revista sobre a mesa dela, a capa para cima. "Escutem essa!"

"Haaa?" As outras duas estudantes piscaram lentamente, inclinando-se para frente até que os topos de suas cabeças se tocassem. "Oh, minha nossa!"

ISSO sim era novidade...

"**_O perseguidor de Kagome..."_ **Eri leu em um sussurro, fazendo suspense, como se beneficiasse as pobres meninas que não podiam ler, sem importar onde estivessem. Mal conteve um ruído de excitação e, novamente, passou os dedos pela foto de sua atriz favorita olhando por sobre o ombro, temerosa. "Saiu ontem - edição especial! Vocês provavelmente nem poderão comprar um exemplar, já deve estar esgotad--- hei!" Ela parou de falar, irritada, quando as amigas subitamente arrancaram a revista de suas mãos, rapidamente passando as páginas. "O que estão fazendo? Isso é **_MEU!_**"

E foi ignorada de forma descarada.

"_Sim, por mais chocante que possa parecer..." _Yuka arfou, o rosto pálido, enquanto Ayumi tentava ler por sobre seu ombro. "..._temos evidências confirmadas pela polícia de que Kagome Higurashi, famosa estrela de _Garota do Vento, Castelo no Ar, Minha vontade, Quicando de Volta _e _Vermelho como a Rosa, _assim como muitos outros, está sendo perseguida! Nenhuma informação sobre os maníacos foi liberada para o público ainda, mas todos foram encorajados a ficarem em alerta e contatar as autoridade imediatamente caso vejam duas figuras suspeitas vestidas de preto."_

"Isso não é recomendado em qualquer caso...?" Ayumi questionou secamente, sempre a voz da razão. Sendo _aquele _o caso, no entanto, ela foi ignorada.

_"Ainda não há comentários da senhorita Kagome ou seu namorado, InuYasha, mas nós esperamos ouvir mais sobre a situação logo. Continua- - -"_

**OoOoOoOoO**

"_Na página 39." _Sango suspirou, fechando a revista. Tirou os óculos de meia-lua e abaixou as mãos. "E é mais ou menos isso."

Sem expressão, Kagome fitou a agente de sua cadeira de maquiagem, assim como Miroku e InuYasha de seus assentos no canto. "...Como eles descobriram isso?" Ela conseguiu perguntar baixinho depois de alguns momentos, mais irritada do que qualquer outra coisa. O que era compreensível, vendo que o resultado da notícia fora uma tsunami de repórteres que enchiam os corredores, bebiam todo o café e atrapalhavam as filmagens por causa dos enormes narizes intrometidos. De fato, por causa disso, ela e os outros três estavam presos em seu camarim após fugirem dos jornalistas irracionais, temendo por suas vidas. "Alguém contou?"

InuYasha rosnou, olhando feio para a porta bloqueada por vários móveis enquanto ela se agitava com a força de centenas de repórteres. O abajur que completava a pirâmide de objetos comicamente entulhados balançou perigosamente no topo da montanha - antes de cair no carpete com um ruído abafado. Eles estavam ficando desesperados... Droga.

"Posso garantir, Srta. Kagome..." Miroku tentou acalmá-la. "...que nós estamos fazendo o melhor possível para afugentar essas pestes. Até lá, temos apenas que esperar."

A atriz estreitou os olhos para o homem, instintivamente estapeando a mão dele, que se aproximava. "Isso não responde a minha pergunta!"

"Kagome-chan, acalme-se." Sango ordenou friamente, apesar do gelo em sua vez ser mais por causa do colega de trabalho. Miroku deu um sem graça, massageando a nuca. Não que suas desculpas importassem... Seria punido mais tarde, de qualquer forma. "Estamos nos esforçando para retirar a mídia do local. Mas já que todos - até a polícia - estão ansiosos para ouvir seu lado da história..." Ela parou, uma expressão tensa em seu rosto. "Pode levar um tempo."

'Melhor eu ficar confortável, então.' Kagome pensou, irritada, enquanto deslizava mais em sua cadeira, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. InuYasha lançou um olhar indecifrável quando a mulher fez isso, mas desviou o rosto antes que ela pudesse tirar conclusões. Notar aquilo apenas deixou as bochechas dela mais vermelhas, enquanto escondia seu rosto nas coxas. Por que fizera aquilo...? Será que tinha algo nos dentes? Sua calcinha estava aparecendo? Silenciosamente, checou ambos. Não. Talvez ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa?

Bem então - por que não dissera nada, droga?! _Alguém _precisava quebrar o gelo entre eles. Discretamente, Kagome observou-o pelo canto do olho, desejando que ele _fizesse _algo. Em vez disso, InuYasha continuou encostado casualmente contra a parede, com uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada, proporcionando um apoio para seus braços. Como ele usava uma blusa sem mangas, preta e justa, além de luvas sem dedos para completar o visual de seus jeans de sempre, Kagome teve que confessar que podia ver por que tantas adolescentes o desejavam. '...Não que ele vá descobrir que eu acabei de pensar isso.'

Seu rosto foi tomado por um tom ainda mais escuro de magenta.

"..." 'Talvez seja melhor que ele não fale nada. Não sei como agir com ele mais.' Afinal, eles podiam até ter compartilhado um ou dois beijos algumas noites antes, mas anos de ódio - mesmo que forçado - eram difíceis de esquecer. Sim, ela se sentia dividida entre estrangulá-lo e abraçá-lo, por mais estranho que fosse admitir.

...E julgando pela expressão no rosto e nos olhos dele, InuYasha se sentia da mesma forma.

"---uardas os tirassem manualmente, usando varas de domar elefantes e gado."

...Varas de domar gado?

"Huh?" InuYasha e Kagome se endireitaram de repente, lançando olhares culpados para Sango, que estivera falando nos últimos minutos. Ela cruzou os braços, ressentida e ofendida por ser ignorada, mas continuou a tagarelar para eles enquanto Miroku terminava de tirar o último sofá da frente da porta. Ele logo teve que substituir o peso com suas próprias costas, mas os céus sabiam que a tranca não agüentaria por muito tempo. "Nós da segurança faremos os malvados dizerem tchauzinho."

InuYasha parecia entender aquilo perfeitamente. Kagome, no entanto, estava perdida. "O que---? Oh, esqueça. Mas falando de segurança - onde eles estavam mais cedo, quando os paparazzi invadiram o estúdio?"

Sango parecia estar pasmada, surpresa que a pergunta tivera que ser feita. "Tentando salvar o café."

...Oh.

Com isso, ela e Miroku tentaram sair pela porta o mais graciosamente possível, mas centenas de microfones tornaram a manobra mais difícil do que eles imaginavam. Após alguns minutos de empurrões e gemidos, o casal conseguiu sair da confusão e fechar a porta, dando a InuYasha a chance de trancá-la mais uma vez. E ele o fez com uma velocidade que só um hanyou que temia por sua vida poderia conseguir.

...E assim, os dois atores estavam sozinhos. Em um quarto trancado. Em um pequeno quarto trancado. Em um minúsculo quarto trancado com mais da metade dos jornalistas japoneses do lado de fora da frágil porta, sendo espancados por seus dois agentes insanos.

A vida realmente era engraçada, não?

"...Então..." Kagome começou depois de alguns momentos de pesado silêncio e seus olhos se encontraram. "Uh... Novidades?"

A expressão seca dele a calou rapidamente. Ela escondeu o rosto nos joelhos novamente, tentando não gemer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Trinta minutos passaram, lentos e vazios, a não ser pelos gemidos e súplicas dos frenéticos repórteres do outro lado da porta e desconfortáveis olhares trocados entre InuYasha e Kagome. Aquilo estava começando a ficar difícil de aturar...

Até que, finalmente, InuYasha falou.

"Eu... Não entendo."

"Eh?" Kagome girou em sua cadeira para encará-lo completamente, notando, surpresa, que ele não se movera nem um centímetro desde que se jogara naquele canto meia hora antes. Bem, exceto pelo fato de agora todos os seus sentidos estavam concentrados na entrada. "Não entende o quê?"

"Essa coisa de maníacos te perseguindo." Ele suspirou, mas seus olhos continuaram sérios. "Se algum estranho tivesse se esgueirado por aqui, eu teria notado. Teria sentido o cheiro deles na sua casa e nesta sala depois que eles deixaram aquele _oh-**tão**-assustador _despertador---"

A garota corou e desviou o olhar quando um sorriso zombeteiro apareceu nos lábios dele. "Cala a boca!"

"Mas falando sério..." Ele continuou depois de bufar levemente e rapidamente se acalmou. "Esses 'maníacos' são humanos - não consigo detectar o fedor de youkais estranhos em lugar _nenhum. _Ao mesmo tempo, ninguém incomum -oni ou qualquer outra coisa- invadiu o seu espaço. _Eu simplesmente não entendo o que está acontecendo...!" _Ele mordeu o polegar em frustração e os caninos perfuraram a carne tão profundamente que um pouco de sangue escorreu para o colo dele.

"Oh..." Kagome tampou a boca com a mão quando notou o ponto vermelho crescendo no dedo do homem. "InuYasha... Você está bem...?"

"O que? Claro que sim. O que você---?" Ele piscou. Não percebera que algo estava errado até olhar para baixo. "Oh." Deu de ombros. "Não é nada."

Perplexa, ela o fitou. "Claro que é - você está sangrando." Deslizando de sua cadeira, a atriz engatinhou até onde ele estava e pegou sua mão na dela, examinando-a meticulosamente. InuYasha arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

"Kagome, eu mal me cort--"

"Shush!" Ela interrompeu asperamente, presenteando-o com um repentino e furioso olhar. Ele se calou, observando confusamente enquanto Kagome procurava em um dos bolsos do macacão e tirava um pequeno embrulho branco.

Sua expressão se tornou exasperada quando ela cuidadosamente aplicou o curativo adesivo - a qual era decorada com estampas do desenho infantil Rainbow Brite. "...Você tem o hábito de carregar band-aids infantis com você?" O meio-youkai perguntou monotonamente, apesar de estar se divertindo silenciosamente. De qualquer forma, a mão dela apertou a dele ao ouvir suas palavras; unhas afiadas se enterraram em sua pele. InuYasha não conseguiu evitar uma leve hesitação. Talvez devesse ficar calado... Aparentemente, ele precisaria de mais dos Rainbow Brite logo.

Mas então, sem aviso, o aperto forte se soltou, permitindo que ele deixasse a mão cair no colo dela. "Você simplesmente não entende, não é?" Ela resmungou, as bochechas rosadas e uma lágrima brilhando nos cílios. InuYasha engoliu em seco e o ruído ecoou pela sala. 'Droga!'

"Ka-Kago-chan, o qu--?"

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar." Ela declarou de forma curta, olhando para o chão com os olhos molhados. "Não quis te ofender. Então vá em frente - sangre em cima do maldito carpete... Eu não me importo..."

"..." InuYasha soltou o ar ruidosamente, mexendo nas franjas. Então, com um repentino charme que Kagome se esquecera que ele tinha, deslizou os dedos para debaixo do queixo dele e ternamente levantou seu olhar para encontrar o dele. Ela sentiu a voz ficar presa na garganta quando fitaram os olhos um do outro, o âmbar selvagem se entrelaçando com os profundos orbes azuis. "...Vamos comer torta."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome não saberia explicar como eles conseguiram escapar do caos do estúdio sem serem notados, mas depois de alguns momentos, ela decidiu culpar o fato de que tanto ela quanto InuYasha haviam usado seus extensos guarda-roupas para ajudá-los. E já que Sango e Miroku haviam espantado os repórteres mais inteligentes para o esconderijo da outra estrela, eles haviam conseguido sair discretamente de seu camarim e até do prédio com relativa facilidade, escondendo-se atrás de óculos escuros e roupas chamativas.

"Ahhh!" InuYasha respirou fundo, inspirando o ar contaminado da cidade e permitindo que ele enchesse seus pulmões enquanto eles andavam no passeio lotado. "O doce fedor de lixo apodrecido e camadas de ozônio esgotadas em um final de tarde!" Ele tirou o cachecol dos anos setenta e o jogou em um bueiro próximo, junto com uma corrente espalhafatosa. Mas, para o divertimento de Kagome, ele manteve o chapéu amarelo 'Dick Tracy' firme em sua cabeça.

"Você é nojento." Ela declarou, tirando o capuz de seu poncho de bolinhas e enfiando os óculos escuros em um dos bolsos.

Ele inclinou a cabeça despreocupadamente, passando os dedos pela aba do chapéu de uma maneira consideravelmente sexy. "_Você _está vivendo neste mundo."

"Você também está."

"Sim, mas eu _reciclo. _Então tenho menos culpa."

"..." Um ponto para ele. Kagome reclamou entre murmúrios enquanto ele sorria arrogantemente para a garota. Inesperadamente, InuYasha pegou a mão dela e a guiou rapidamente na direção de seu café favorito. "Foi o que eu pensei. Agora fique calada e vamos comer."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Você não vai tirar esse chapéu _nunca_?"

InuYasha riu e Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante por sobre a xícara de leite, a qual ela estava segurando firmemente com ambas as mãos, como uma criança.

"O que?" Ele perguntou inocentemente, acariciando o topo da própria cabeça ternamente. "Não gosta dele?"

"Na verdade, não."

"Bem, é uma pena. Você vai ter que sofrer." Pondo a mão no bolso da jaqueta, ele tirou um isqueiro e um maço de cigarros, acendeu um e tragou. "Supere isso."

"..."

Ele piscou diante do olhar horrorizado de Kagome. "O que foi agora?"

"Você **_fuma_**?" Ela arfou, chocada, franzindo o nariz com nojo. Quando ele tragou novamente, ela até se encolheu. "Isso é _nojento_! Até **mais **que aquela coisa sobre a camada de ozônio."

Ele soltou um enorme anel cinzento na cara dela, rindo quando ela rapidamente espantou a fumaça para longe de seu nariz. "É mesmo? Que feio da minha parte então, não? Lamento que você não aprove."

"Claro que não aprovo! Quando você começou? Você nunca fumava quando... Quando... Você sabe..."

Agora o sorriso dele era forçado enquanto ele deixava cair um pouco das cinzas no final do cigarro aceso. "Quando? Quando o quê? Quando estávamos juntos?"

Kagome assentiu timidamente, pois não confiava em si mesma para dizer nada. InuYasha sorriu levemente. "Hm. É, eu sei. Eu comecei logo depois que nós... 'Terminamos'." Uma risada fria escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele fitava a janela, os olhos entreabertos tomando uma expressão melancólica. "Você não sabe o tipo de coisa que me fez passar, boneca - as coisas que me levou a fazer..."

"...Isso soou como um filme velho e batido."

Ele piscou um olho, notando o tom debochado. "Eles não me chamam de o melhor por nada!"

"Hey! Pensei que _eu _fosse a melhor!" Ela fez beicinho, cutucando-o do outro lado da mesa pegajosa.

"Keh. Você não é nada sem mim." InuYasha provocou, agradecendo a garçonete que abruptamente chegara, deixando pratos idênticos de torta de nozes. Kagome riu e pegou o garfo, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu sei."

"..." O coração dele parou. Observando a garota perante si com um novo tipo de fascínio, InuYasha deixou a mão que segurava o cigarro cair e dobrou os pulsos preguiçosamente enquanto descansava o queixo sobre as mãos. E então, ousou falar o que ambos estavam pensando.

"Então... O que acontece agora?"

Kagome parou com um enorme pedaço de torta a caminho de sua boca. "..." O garfo caiu silenciosamente no prato enquanto ela hesitantemente levantava o olhar para encontrar o dele. "...Eu não sei." Ela confessou em voz baixa, mexendo os pés nervosamente sob a mesa. Ele lhe lançou um meio-sorriso confortador.

"Bem..." Ele passou a língua nos dentes, perdido em pensamentos. "Você ainda me odeia?"

"Um..." Ela pensou por um momento, considerando seriamente, para que pudesse responder honestamente. E então, respondeu. "Não. Não, não te odeio... Você me odeia?"

"Não." InuYasha respondeu com facilidade, sem perceber o peso que tirara do peito de Kagome. "Você pode até ser uma teimosa, mas é tolerável."

Ela o fitou com um olhar nem um pouco divertido. "Nossa, _obrigada_."

Ele respondeu com um riso alegre.

"...Então..." Kagome bravamente começou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, pegando seu garfo e lambendo-o tentativamente. "Isso... Isso significa que nós somos amigos de novo?"

"..." O ator a fitou sem expressão no rosto enquanto lentamente apagava o cigarro ---

E agilmente deslizava no assento ao lado dela, prendendo-a contra a parede, uma mão sobre a cabeça dela e a outra acariciando sua bochecha. Ela mal teve a oportunidade de arfar em surpresa antes que a respiração quente dele roçasse sua pele, o cheiro de cigarro em suas roupas. "Mas e se... E se eu não quiser ser seu amigo...?" Ele sussurrou, carinhosamente mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela. Kagome estremeceu, seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e seu cérebro pareceu se desligar.

"B... Bem... Se você parar de fumar..."

Ele sorriu. "Fechado."

Instintivamente levantando o queixo quando sentiu o calor dele se aproximar, Kagome começou a ajudá-lo a diminuir o espaço entre eles ---

_Biddle dee dee! Biddle dee dee! Biddle dee dee!_

Quando seu celular começou a tocar furiosamente, fazendo ambos pararem.

"?" O olhar curioso de InuYasha caiu para o bolso da blusa dela. "...Seu seio está vibrando." Kagome lançou um olhar fulminante para ele e mexeu a sobrancelha como um aviso enquanto se afastava levemente.

"Pervertido..." Ela murmurou, tirando o celular e abrindo-o. "Alô?"

"_Kagome-chan?" _Uma voz familiar do outro lado arfou, sem fôlego e desesperada. A orelha sensível de InuYasha se levantou, mostrando que ele também estava ouvindo. "_Kagome-chan! É a Kikyou!"_

"Kikyou-chan?" Kagome respondeu, confusa. "O que houve? Você parece estar em pânico."

"_Não temos tempo para isso, Kagome-chan." _A mulher na linha respondeu rapidamente, cortando qualquer outro comentário. "_Você tem que vir para cá - AGORA!"_

"O que? Por que?"

"_A polícia os achou."_

"Achou quem?"

_"Os caras que estavam te PERSEGUINDO." _Kikyou esclareceu impacientemente. "_Eles descobriram que eram os maníacos? E eles estão aqui!"_

"..." Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e encontraram os de InuYasha. Ela estava boquiaberta. "C-como é?!"

_"Os idiotas que estavam invadindo sua casa e deixando relógios para você foram presos. Nós íamos chutá-los diretamente para a prisão, mas achamos que você gostaria de conversar com eles primeiro. E então? Você quer?"_

Ela fitou o colega. Ele assentiu seriamente, uma expressão perigosa em seus olhos. "Segure-os. Acho que gostaria de ter uma conversinha com eles..."

OoOoOoOoO

Olá!

Desculpem o atraso, eu tive alguns empecilhos. xDD Tive que terminar o capítulo de PNA antes de traduzir este e ainda tive que fazer um monte de trabalhos escolares... É, o ano está acabando. xDD Mais umas 2 semanas e terminam as minhas aulas. Mas, gente, não é porque eu demorei que vou parar, caramba. xD Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar isso? Se a fic entrar em hiatus (o que é bem improvável de acontecer NESSA altura do campeonato), eu AVISO antes. Ok? Ok. xD

Não sei quando vou postar o próximo cap, mas espero que seja logo... **É o último**! Sim sim. xDD Só falta mais um. Mas eu tenho um presente de amigo secreto pra bolar e escrever, além do próximo capítulo de PNA. xD Estou pensando em traduzir o 13 de Manchetes antes de escrever o 18 de PNA, mas vamos ver. xDD

Agradecimentos:

**_mk-chan160, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Simca-chan, Dama da Noite, Aiyamoto Becky - Reky Chan, Aninha, Lua, Natane, s2 R-Chan s2, Vane, Natsumi Takashi, Polly, Jujuba-chan, princesayoukai100, Himura Nika, Hyuri Higurashi Black, Aline, Nah _**e**_ Tmizinha._**

_**Obrigada pelas reviews!!!**_

E é claro, um agradecimento enorme pra Maiden of The Moon por ter escrito essa fic maravilhosa, né gente? xDDD aperta a Maiden

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Beijos!!!


	13. Me leve para casa parte 2

**Manchetes: Um Romance de Hollywood**

**(Headlines A Hollywood Romance by Maiden of the Moon)**

**cap.13 – Leve-me para casa (parte 2)**

O silêncio era uma coisa engraçada. Ele podia ser leve e casual, como uma brisa de verão que gentilmente acariciava suas bochechas na praia. Ou podia ser frio, duro e um mau presságio - semelhante a uma tempestade de inverno. Podia ser quente e amoroso, fazendo uma imitação relativamente boa de uma lareira acesa.

Ou podia ser como naquele momento - Chocado. Vazio. Simplesmente... Silêncio. E mais nada.

Kagome e InuYasha apenas olhavam enquanto o mencionado silêncio cobria todos no set de _Um Conto de Fadas Feudal_ - cada membro da equipe, cada assistente, cada ator, cada dublê, cada membro das autoridade. E, enquanto eles olhavam, sentiram seus rostos empalidecerem, suas mandíbulas ficarem tensas e seus dedos se fecharem sobre as palmas das mãos. Ignoraram os olhares penetrantes que os perfurava de todos os ângulos. E então uma das pessoas algemadas sorriu, balançando as amarras metálicas com um brilho divertido incomum em seus olhos.

"Olá, InuYasha - Senhorita Kagome!" Miroku sorriu insolentemente, adorando estar acorrentado ao lado de Sango, preso com ela junto à Goshinboku falsa. "Surpresos?"

Kagome ficou boquiaberta, lágrimas de fúria e confusão fazendo seus olhos arderem. "S-Sango-chan...?" Ela ofegou, sentindo os joelhos tremerem enquanto sua agente sorria para ela, erguendo uma mão em um cumprimento silencioso. "Mas... Mas como? Por que...? Por que- **_POR QUE ESTÃO TODOS RINDO?!"_**

Juntando-se à InuYasha em um rosnado longo e primitivo, a atriz virou a cabeça raivosamente para lançar olhares fulminantes às centenas de rostos que uivavam e choravam de tanto rir. Percebendo que InuYasha estava tão confuso quanto ela pela expressão furiosa em seu rosto, Kagome começou a bater o pé dolorosamente, tentando atrair a atenção dos tolos. "HEY!" Ela guinchou, mais do que irritada. "EU ESTOU FALANDO AQUI! ESCUTEM E ME DIGAM O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!"

"Bem, qual você prefere que nós façamos?" Sango deu uma risadinha, facilmente tirando as algemas dos pulsos e ignorando o suspiro de Miroku. "Escutar suas reclamações ou te dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu... ah... " Kagome ficou em silêncio, a face pálida se tornando furiosamente vermelha. InuYasha continuou calado ao seu lado, evidentemente tão irritado que palavras não poderiam expressá-lo apropriadamente. Porém, seu rosto arroxeado cumpria bem essa tarefa. "Oh... calem-se e falem logo!"

"A rainha das contradições, não é?" Miroku fez um leve som de desaprovação, endireitando a camisa enquanto tirava as algemas. "Sim... Na verdade, foi isso que te colocou nessa confusão, não é mesmo?" Ele sorriu alegremente, o que confundiu ainda mais a pobre garota. Notando a aflição da garota, Kikyou suspirou e saiu da multidão, colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga.

"É bem simples, na verdade." Ela começou, apoiando-se em Kagome como se a estrela internacional fosse um poste. Porém, seu corpo estava tão tenso naquele momento que ela realmente faria um bom poste... "Nos últimos anos, desde que se tornou quem é hoje, você tem verbalmente recusado tudo que tenha envolvimento com InuYasha, mesmo que tenham trabalhado juntos com tanta freqüência.

"Isso mesmo!" Jakotsu disse com sua voz fina, pulando na multidão para ser notado e balançando um baby-liss como se fosse uma bandeira. Ele conseguiu a atenção que queria, sorrindo enquanto todos se viravam para ele. "E o que é realmente horrível - além das brigas insanas e barulhentas e a tensão que causou alguns problemas SÉRIOS de acne na sua pele, Inu querido-"

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM, MALDIÇÃO!!!"

"-É que todos nós sabíamos que vocês ainda estavam apaixonados um pelo outro." O ator que fazia Sesshoumaru completou, jogando as madeixas prateadas e sedosas sobre o ombro com um movimento ligeiro e elegante. Todos os membros da multidão assentiram fervorosamente, os sorrisos tão largos quanto o Oceano Pacífico.

Kagome piscou.

InuYasha fez o mesmo.

"Esperem..." O hanyou interrompeu, compreendendo algo levemente perturbador. "Ainda?" Ele repetiu, dando um passo hesitante para frente - na direção de seu quase-morto agente. "Como vocês sabiam que nós já havíamos estado apaixonados antes...?"

O par sorriu larga e arrogantemente. Em resposta, curvaram-se. Em seguida, deram um passo para lados opostos e se afastaram enquanto a multidão abria espaço e dela saía...

Uma linda mulher em seus vinte e poucos anos, com cabelos ruivos puxados em um coque mal-feito e enfeitado com flores. Vestida em um impecável terno branco, ela sorriu brilhantemente e arrumou os óculos de meia-lua. "Kagome!" Ela saudou amavelmente. "InuYasha! Vocês dois estão com a aparência ótima!"

Kagome - por falta de coisa melhor para fazer - piscou. De novo. InuYasha, por outro lado, deixou seu queixo cair até quase os joelhos, os olhos dourados consideravelmente arregalados. Só havia uma pessoa que usava aquelas plantas ridículas no cabelo... "A-Ayame!"

Ayame deu um sorriso de lobo. "Sim!" Cantarolou. "A própria!" Batendo um caneta na superfície da prancheta que carregava, a jovem riu estridentemente. "Eu fiz isso." Ela admitiu, soando orgulhosa. "Planejei a coisa toda. Sango e Miroku se tornaram meus parceiros no crime com avidez, claro, mas o esquema todo era meu e só meu. Sinto muito se minhas táticas os assustaram, mas admitam - vocês nunca teriam respondido a mais nada.

Certo, ela tinha um ponto. Mas o problema em questão não era esse!

"Ayame." InuYasha engasgou, os olhos dourados ainda enormes. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Oh, eu?" Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais brilhante. "Eu _tinha _que estar aqui para um caso desses! Sou a capitã deste pelotão da polícia!" Parando um momento para procurar no bolso da blusa, pegou uma espécie de carteira de couro e abriu-o para revelar uma brilhante insígnia dourada. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, riu e piscou um olho. "Agora eu persigo os caras maus e não apenas pessoas que podem ajudar na minha vida amorosa."

InuYasha tremeu involuntariamente diante da memória. Mas, julgando pelo anel no dedo de Ayame, as coisas tinham se acertado entre ela e Kouga no final. Isso era bom, ao menos... Ele supunha...

"M-mas por que você fez isso...?"

Todas as cabeças viraram-se automaticamente para Kagome quando o sussurro saiu de seus lábios, seu tom de voz quase inaudível. A expressão de Ayame se suavizou de repente e ela colocou a insígnia de volta no bolso. Ela deu um passo adiante e colocou uma mão sob o queixo de sua colega de escola em um gesto de remorso. "...Para consertar algo lindo que eu estraguei estupidamente na minha juventude." A capitã piscou novamente. "Além disso..." Ela adicionou alegremente. "...Todos os seus colegas de trabalhos estavam começando a reclamar - não podiam mais suportar aquilo tudo! Então trabalhamos juntos para formular esse plano infalível. E veja! Funcionou! Os dois tolos caíram feito patinhos!"

Mas, enquanto o resto dos observadores começava a aplaudir, Kagome e InuYasha ficaram em um estranho silêncio mais uma vez. Um silêncio bem aterrorizante. Ayame se afastou instintivamente enquanto eles observavam em volta friamente, até que seus olhos se encontraram.

Os aplausos pararam em um instante. Eletricidade pareceu sair de seus olhares raivosos, cada segundo mais tenso do que o anterior. Vínculos feitos de força de vontade e orgulho fraquejaram enquanto o par absorvia o que acontecera e, logo...

Eles surtaram.

"ISSO É TUDO SUA CULPA!" Eles rugiram simultaneamente, um apontando um dedo acusador para o outro. "_EU_?"

"Foi totalmente VOCÊ!" Kagome gritou, o rosto vermelho com a força da sua raiva.

"EU REPITO - EU?" InuYasha bufou. "VOCÊ que me fez cair nessa!"

"_Ah, é?_" Ela roncou, cruzando os braços desafiadoramente enquanto, ao redor deles, a preocupação começou a afastar a alegria dos olhos dos outros. "E como foi que eu fiz isso?"

O homem sorriu arrogantemente. "Estupidez é contagiosa, acho. Devo ter pegado de você! Caso contrário, teria farejado uma armadilha!"

"A única coisa que QUALQUER PESSOA pode farejar por aqui é VOCÊ! Você FEDE em TANTOS sentidos!"

"É mesmo?" InuYasha fez cara de desdém e cruzou os braços, imitando-a de forma debochada. Inclinando-se para frente, ele franziu a testa enquanto ela colocava as mãos na cintura e abaixava os olhos para encontrar os dele. "Como se VOCÊ pudesse falar, senhorita Afogue-O-Mundo-Em-Perfume!"

"_Mas o que...? _Essa foi a resposta MAIS ESTÚPIDA que eu já ouvi!"

"Não, não foi. Essa é: **_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH_**!" E sim, ele até pôs a língua pra fora.

O olho esquerdo de Kagome se mexeu. "Você é um PORCO."

A resposta foi um sorriso convencido - aquele que ele sabia que ela odiava. "Você também é."

"Ah, é?"

"É!"

_"Ah, é?"_

_"É!"_

**"Ah, é?"**

**"É!"**

"AH, É?"

"É!"

"**_Quer terminar isso em outro lugar?!"_**

_**"QUERO!"**_

E o par saiu como um furacão sem outra palavra para a audiência, lançando olhares fulminantes enquanto rosnavam e cuspiam, empurrando a multidão para que abrissem caminho até que tivessem batido a porta do estúdio. Os gritos furiosos podiam ser ouvidos em um raio de milhas.

Todos no set observaram neutralmente enquanto eles iam embora.

"...É isso, então?" Sango murmurou, os dedos pressionados nos lábios preocupadamente. "Eles vão simplesmente nos deixar aqui - com um processo de um milhão de dólares nos nossos ombros - enquanto saem para-"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"-brigar no armário?" Os lábios de Kagome curvaram-se em um sorriso enquanto ela sentia o calor masculino do corpo perante o seu. A mão de InuYasha soltou a maçaneta e ele descansou ambos os braços sobre a cabeça dela, dobrando-os levemente e inclinando-se contra a porta para que seus narizes se encostassem. O cheio doce de couro os envolvia, vindo dos casacos e jaquetas que enchiam o quarto.

InuYasha respondeu com um sorriso sádico. "Ora, sim. " Ele ronronou contra o pescoço dela. "Eu acredito que tenha sugerido que terminássemos isso em outro lugar... Não?"

"Ora, sim, você sugeriu..." A garota retrucou com um ar de inocência. "Mas me ajude a recordar... Onde estávamos mesmo?"

Ele riu, a vibração em seu peito fazendo-o encostar levemente no corpo dela. Tremendo deliciosamente com a sensação, ela fechou os olhos. "Se minha memória não me falha, acho que estávamos..." Ele parou a um centímetro dos lábios dela, saboreando o doce aroma de morangos que parecia irradiar dela em ondas. "...Aqui."

O espaço entre eles desapareceu em um instante, a castidade do abraço se tornando ardente enquanto braços e pernas se entrelaçavam, puxando um ao outro o mais perto que conseguiam, sem querer soltar-se.

Certa vez, Kagome pedira a ele que a levasse para casa. Ele o tinha feito, mas não da forma que ela quisera.

Até agora.

Ela - e ele - estavam finalmente em casa. E agora que tinham encontrado o caminho de volta, não queriam nunca mais ir embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miroku sorriu alegremente. "Oh, não se preocupe. Este não é o fim. Ora, eles estão mudando enquanto falamos. As atitudes, as aparências, as posições dos corpos..." Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, esperando que a agente entendesse. Os outros colegas entenderam e começaram a se afastar, sem vontade de ficar escutando o pervertido.

"..." Sango o fitou. "...Você tem um sexto sentido pra sexo ou algo do tipo?"

"Mais ou menos isso." Ele cantarolou, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"...Você me enoja."

"Alguém tem que fazê-lo!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! Olhem! Olhem!"

"EEEEEEK!" Ohh, eu tenho que tê-la! Eu TENHO que comprá-la!"

"Tire as mãos, Eri! É minha!"

"Nem vem! Eu vi primeiro! Diga a ela, Ayumi!"

"Yuka, Eri... Parem de brigar! Não- parem de puxar! Gente, vai rasg---"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

Pela segunda vez em apenas alguns meses, as três adolescentes se encontraram fitando uma revista arruinada. Yuka e Eri, novamente, abraçavam os restantes da capa e das páginas sedosas. Um funcionário olhou para elas ao ouvir o barulho, mas ao reconhecer o pequeno grupo, decidiu não interromper o pequeno pedaço do inferno que estava prestes a ser apresentado a ele. Ao invés disso, iria garantir que elas pagassem pelo estrago depois. Com esse pensamento em mente, voltou para sua própria cópia da revista _People. _

"Gente..." Ayumi suspirou, profundamente irritada. "Fala sério! Agora só tem mais uma cópia de novo!"

As outras fizeram ruídos indignados. "Eu não rasguei a primeira!" Yuka insistiu. "Foi a Eri!" Woah. Dejà vu.

"O que? Eu não!"

"PESSOAL!" A terceira interrompeu um pouco mais alto. "Por favor! Já tivemos essa conversa antes!"

"Já?" Eri perguntou, olhando para Yuka, que deu de ombros. "Um... Certo..."

"É sério." Ayumi praticamente implorou, pegando a última revista e, com um olhar fulminante para as outras duas (que começavam a rosnar diante da idéia de abrir mão da preciosa revista), abriu-a sobre a mesa. "Não podemos dividir uma cópia PACIFICAMENTE? Pra VARIAR?"

As outras duas consideraram aquilo, fitando os restos de revista em suas mãos. As engrenagens em suas mentes giraram lenta e dolorosamente.

". . ."

". . ."

"...Não." Ambas responderam decisivamente.

E com isso voltaram a brigar pelos restos da primeira revista, logo terminando de rasgá-la. Ayumi suspirou quando o par começou a discutir sobre quem arruinara qual foto e destruíra qual artigo, voltando à sua rotina de 'foi você que fez isso!' e 'mas foi você que fez aquilo!'. Por que se incomodava em andar com as duas?

Mas não importava. Se elas não queriam dividir, isso significava mais revista pra ela!

Encostando-se confortavelmente na estante de revistas, ela fitou a manchete que mantivera a mídia, os fóruns e os shows de entretenimento zumbindo feito abelhas raivosas (se é que isso existia) pelas últimas duas semanas: '_Um final de livro para Um Conto de Fadas Feudal! Fãs de todo o mundo estão chorando de tristeza e rindo de alegria neste mês, depois que os planos para o casamento de Kagome Higurashi e InuYasha Takahashi foram anunciados. Sim, depois de anos de namoro estável, InuYasha finalmente pediu-a em casamento no set de seu último filme, surpreendendo todos na indústria cinematográfica... E até a própria Kagome. Entrevistas nas páginas 24-47, com fotos do anel de noivado começando na página 48..."_

Arriscando um olhar furtivo para as amigas e garantindo que elas ainda estavam... Ocupadas... Ayumi abriu a revista e continuou lendo, sem imaginar o que estava acontecendo _ao lado dela _naquele exato momento.

Um casal feliz - vestido em discretas jaquetas de abotoar negras e óculos escuros - estava passando por ali, de mãos dadas. Um anel de diamante espetacular brilhava no dedo da mulher de cabelos sedosos da cor do ébano. Sorrindo discretamente quando o noivo a cutucou, divertido, girando os olhos para o grupo de adolescentes na estante de revistas, ela riu - secretamente satisfeita que, para variar, a mídia tinha acertado em uma manchete.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Esse é o capítulo final!!!!**

**Sim, finalmente, depois de muita enrolação (xDD), eu consegui terminar essa tradução.**

**xDDD Alguém imaginava quem estava por trás de tudo????? A **Mariana **falou que era o Miroku e a Sango, mas não sei se ela leu o original. xDDD Mas acertou. xD**

**Agradecimentos a todos que leram e comentaram essa fic e principalmente à Maiden of The Moon, que me permitiu traduzi-la e, assim, pude passá-la a vocês. xD**

**Não sei quando (ou se) vou começar outra tradução. Não será por agora, pois quero terminar PNA e iniciar um novo projeto de fanfic de Naruto em inglês. Sim, será um novo passo pra mim, uma fic seriada em inglês. xD Estou animada quanto a isso. xD E minha primeira fic seriada de Naruto também. xDDD**

**Muito obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui!!!!!!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
